Silence
by Her Honour
Summary: When Kakuzu and Hidan are sent to Iwa for a mission, the 15-year old Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage catches Kakuzu's eye. What happens when they have an affair? Or when she becomes Hidan's new subordinate? KakuzuxOC Warnings: Rape, Pedophilia, and angst
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a KakuzuxOC fanfic, Ishiko, is a 15-year old girl who lives in Iwagakure. She used to be close to Deidara since she, her brother, and him all had kekkei genkai's. But since now both of them are gone, she's alone. Warnings: Rape, pedophilia, angst, molestation, and harrassment! :D

----------------------------------------------

"A new mission, uh?" Ishiko asked looking at the paper. The Tsuchikage looked at her and nodded. Ishiko looked at the paper a moment, studying every fact about it. Her eyes narrowed slightly and then they flickered back at him for a second before returning to the paper.

"This mission is a joke..." She said dull fully. Honestly the mission was, she was starting to think she was getting all these missions because her Grandfather wanted to get rid if her. The Tsuchikage put his hands together and sighed loudly. Acting like he cared.

"Ishiko, this mission is an A-rank mission. It's very dangerous." _Then why don't you send somebody with me_... Ishiko thought, but already knowing the answer to that. The Tsuchikage pretended to care. But he was secretly hoping for her to get killed. Although, Iwagakure already has a shinobi in the Akatsuki, and then they wanted to gain alliance with the Akatsuki, for power reasons of course. Though, he probably planned to betray them in the end. And what would that lead to? War maybe? What the hell went on in her Grandfather's head?

"Alright, alright. I get it, so, where am I supposed to meet these two Akatsuki members, uh?" Ishiko asked. _And why can't they simply get into the village. They did it before. They can do it again._ She thought. The Tsuchikage lowered his head and looked at Ishiko doubtfully.

"In a civilian village. The names of the Akatsuki members are written on the paper, be sure not to mispronounce or forget their names. This is very important." The Tsuchikage warned. The brunette sighed mentally, but nodded, careful not to disrespect him. He was only using her because she was a girl. He didn't want to risk losing any men shinobi. Iwagakure was one of those sexist villages. She was lucky just to make it as a Chunnin. After that, she didn't try to make Jounin, mostly because she would somehow and someway fail that test. So she simply didn't bother. Even though she was the one with the kekkei genkai.

"Alright, when do I leave?" Ishiko knew the answer to this too.

"Now." The Tsuchikage answered simply. Ishiko was slowly becoming annoyed. Not only did the Tsuchikage hate her, but he was trying to get rid of her slowly. And whenever she tried to approach him on the subject, if he hated her, he didn't answer. It was growing really old, really fast. Ishiko nodded and walked out, not even glancing at her Grandfather and was careful to not slam the door.

"Who does he think he is, uh!?" Ishiko mumbled loudly with hate as she walked out of the building. Of course he was the 'village champion' The Tsuchikage. But still, it really hurt to know your Grandfather hated you but wouldn't even admit it. Though, it stung like a thorn to Ishiko. Not like she could do anything, she actually didn't resent her Grandfather like most would. She only wanted to prove him wrong, or have him killed. Which ever one came first was good enough. She glowered at the ground before her like it made a rude comment about her mother.

----

"Damnit, where the hell is that guide-person?! She's fucking late!!" Hidan cursed as he sat on the large rock fidgeting his leg. His partner only glanced at him, trying to resist from harshly hitting him. For once Kakuzu wished that Hidan wasn't immortal, so that he could kill him with his bear hands.

"Calm down Hidan, she'll be here soon." Of course, like so many times before his words were ignored.

"Of course, count on a fuckin' woman to mess things up." Hidan muttered and fidgeted some more. Kakuzu glared harder at the white-haired man. Did he have to complain about everything? Why not just sit and be quiet. Just the thought made Kakuzu jealous of his fantasy.

"Stop fidgeting!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan and Kakuzu had a very thin, thin line of tolerance; this day was no different from any other day of them together. Hidan grumbled another curse word under his breathe and took his blade and stuck it deep into the rock, hoping it might satisfy his needs to cut **something**. But of course, it didn't work. Kakuzu sighed mentally, enjoying the momentary silence.

---

"Where are you going Ishiko?" A 35-year old woman asked behind the counter of the small bakery she owned. Ishiko looked at her and gave a quickly smile before returning to stuff her scrolls and such weapons into her bag. She was never good at packing…

"Another mission that old man assigned me…" Ishiko mumbled, stuffing a scroll into the small green bag. The woman gave a small sigh and put some oven mitts on.

"That's no way to talk about your Grandfather dear…" The woman tilted her head, trying to understand what Ishiko's antics were moving the other things aside to put something at the way bottom of the bag. Ishiko never had good common sense either…

"Oh come on, we all know he hates me." Ishiko mumbled again before wiping her brown hair out of her face and behind her ear to get a clear look at what she was doing. Not like it would help at all. She was going to fail this mission and die. Atleat she'll be doing her Grandfather a favor.

---------------------------

Be sure to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up! Please send reviews to tell me if you like it!

-------------------------

"Now that's not true…" The old woman defended weakly as the brunette kunoichi just huffed and zipped up the bag. She put her hands at her waist and pursed her lips muttering a curse word and slung the pack over her shoulder lazily. Oh yes, she was lazy too. How did she become a ninja? Some things were better off left unsaid. (And unwritten mind you…)

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you when I get back okay? Oh! And can you make me those lemon-muffins again? I love those, uh!" Ishiko put her hands together pleadingly. The old woman smiled before putting her hands in front of her self, smiling. She was like a daughter, this girl.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be out for the next month or so, Tadashi will be here." The woman stated. Ishiko froze. Tadashi wasn't a bad cook; he was the son of the woman's younger sister. And a good couple of years older than Ishiko (Surprisingly at the age of 25 the man seemed to be more childish) though, a few years back, when he took over for a few months, she discovered something she wish she hadn't. In fact, she couldn't sleep for a couple weeks after she made that discovery. The fact was that Tadashi was in actually bisexual. She would raise an eyebrow at the brown-haired man when he looked at another man oddly. Then he got a hardy slap when he hit on her. But then he admitted, but he went both ways. But she mentally shuddered at the thought of those amethyst eyes on her ass. All the fucking time.

"Tadashi? Hm…" She rolled her eyes and sighed. Hopefully she would be able to eat bakery goods without the constant interruption of Tadashi wanted to *ahem* 'share' her. Of course she refused, giving him a hardly slap, sometimes a good punch or kick. But he seemed to be that lost puppy that kept coming back. Oh well. But he was atleast around 10 years older than her. Her being at 15 years. But atleast he never actually **did** anything wrong. Even though she could have reported him for molestation and pedophile. But he seemed to know his limits unlike most crazy perverts.

"See you soon then. I'm off, uh!" Ishiko gave a small wave and walked out the door. Not even bothering to look back.

----

"So Kakuzu. What exactly do you do besides bounty-hunt and be a bastard?" Hidan asked, grinning. Kakuzu's head whipped to look at the white-haired man with disgust. Now he was just askign questions to be a jackass.

"What the hell kind of question is that!?" Kakuzu growled. Hidan shrugged innocently, and looked at the sky. He might as well try to entertain himself. And asking Kakuzu annoying questions seemed to get the best reactions.

"Just wondering…" Hidan sat up and stared boredly. Kakuzu muttered something and continued to wait. Hidan looked up suspiciously when a cyclone of leafs appeared and then dispersed to reveal a crouching woman. She looked up almost surprised and smiled while standing up. And where the hell did this come from?

"I know I know, I'm late, my chalkra was a bit messed up so I had to use that old jutsu, uh." Ishiko bowed quickly. Hidan scowled and took his giant blade from the rock. She tried his patience.

"Fucking making us wait," Hidan grumbled. Ishiko smiled weakly pushing a slightly curled (well… think of Kunerai-senpai's hair!) bang out of her eyes and behind her ear. But she was trying to calm him down. Her heartbeat raced in slight panic on what and if she will get a punishment.

"Sorry, Hidan-senpai, won't happen again." Ishiko said smoothly. Hidan growled and quickly took his three-bladed scythe and in a flash, it was pressing against Ishiko's neck. Hidan smirked; he might actually get to kill on this mission after all. Well… more than he needed. Ishiko fell silent, feeling the cold steel against her neck. Being a ninja she was actually slowly growing used to having sharp objects near her neck. It scary though on how used she was growing used to it though. And though it never really bother her much. She kept her mouth closed, did this man think he could kill her? He probably could, and then maybe walk away and never think of it again, but she closed her eyes. As if she was willing. He had no idea what this could cuase. And he actually might be dissapointing if he tried. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Normally the person Hidan was threatening either thought they were powerful than anything and Hidan was a mere mouse (and then died of course..) or, they went out loudly (Usually by cursing Hidan out.). But this girl… She was going quietly, willingly. In Silence.

"Hehe, I like you already. Alright then…" Hidan grunted and moved his blade swiftly away from Ishiko's neck. She exposed her neck even more as a reflex as the steel was removed from her neck. She brought a hand covering the area quickly and turned around. The ground making a crunching noise against her sandals.

"Eh, sorry, do you want me to start off or..." She drifted off, not looking at the white-haired man in the eye; mostly for a fear he might decide to kill her after all. Hidan smirked. Feeling some sort of power-rush and looked at his partner. Ishiko quickly shook her head and took a silent breathe. This man was a sadist and she could tell. She glared and turned around again, saluting and facing her new master.

"But my name is Ishiko Tsuwa; I have been assigned to be a subordinate of Akatsuki member of Hidan-san." Ishiko stated quite proudly, err, atleast she tried to make it sound that way. Hidan scoffed and nudged Kakuzu with his elbow, chuckling a little and grinning like mad.

"Heh, it's about time I get some fucking subordinates of my own!" Hidan said happily. Actually surprised Leader would assign him a subordinate. Especially since he was known for his killing. Kakuzu looked to the side, mentally cursing the man for bragging about idiotic as this. So what? He got an assistant big whoop. Like it was going to make a difference. No, it wasn't. Not one bit. Right?

"Stop bragging Hidan, you, Girl. Lets get going, this heat is killing me." Kakuzu whipped around and Ishiko froze, feeling him pass by. Hidan grumbled another curse word and followed his partner.

"R-Right… but shouldn't I be leading, uh?" She asked, whipping around to look at the wandering man. Honestly if he knew the way why was she there?


	3. Chapter 3

Let me tell you, he's not going to fall for her up and front. That's Mary-sue. And I hate mary-sue. Kakuzu hates her right now .

-----------------------------

"Uh, Kakuzu-sama, could…." Ishiko started.

"How old are you anyway? 12?" Kakuzu asked in a harsh tone. He was seriously growing annoyed with this girl. He was going to make sure he filed a complaint. Assigning a simple girl for them. They shoulld have had a professional. Not a stupid child.

"Uh, 15, Kakuzu-sama, uh." She answered looking to the side. Kakuzu grunted, trying to climb up the steep rock without falling. She slumped onto the rock and watched them. They weren't used to the fierce landscape like she and almost any other Rock Village shinobi were. Hidan cursed and used his scythe as some sort of support. Sticking it deeply into the rocks and pulling him up. Kakuzu, on the other hand, didn't have that luxury. He had to use his threads to wrap around rocks that stuck out and pull him up with much struggle. How did a much smaller (And younger) girl… climb up rocks way faster than two S-ranked criminals? He didn't understand it.

"Fuck…" Hidan cursed as he slipped a little. Ishiko stood up and peered at the white-haired man.

"Eh… You need help Hidan-sama, uh?" She asked. Hidan mentally groaned. First Deidara and now the girl? Did everyone from Iwagakure have a speech-habit!? But hers was only when she was nervous. Major difference. Deidara probably said it in his sleep too.

"No! I'm fucking fine! Bullshit!" He cursed again and almost lost his grip.. Ishiko tilted her head, not sure if he actually needed help or not.

"Alright then, uh." She stood up and did a couple of handsigns.

"Iwa style! Rising rock formation." She slammed her hands into the flat surface of the rock and Hidan and Kakuzu were taken by surprise when the rocks spread outward, making it look more like steps. Hidan smiled and climbed faster.

"This is what I'm fucking talking about! This fucking subordinate is pretty damn useful!" Hidan yelled happily. Kakuzu cursed under his own breathe and climbed easier. This wasn't so great. He could've made it to the top without help.

"Well, that and because your slowness is getting on my nerves, uh." She muttered inaudibly. Hidan was first to make it, but only because he had his scythe to help him out. So… he cheated…

"Hurry the fuck up! Damn!" Hidan cursed to his sluggish partner. Kakuzu looked up and gave a menacing growl. Ishiko looked at Hidan an observed while he wasn't looking. White haired, pink eyes. She concluded he was albino by his features. But she wondered if he knew that… She decided to not tell him. At worse case scenario, she could be killed. And that wasn't good.

"Hidan-sama…" Ishiko said to catch his attention. The male albino looked at her with confusion. He was too busy enjoying Kakuzu's pain.

"What the fuck is it?" She was amazed, she never heard so much swearing before.

"Uh, you're in the Akatsuki right, uh?" She asked, looking down. Hidan raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah, what the fuck am I wearing?" Hidan asked, referring to his Akatsuki cloak.

"Sorry, but do you know… Deidara-sama… of Iwa, uh?" She asked. Hidan's eyes widened in slight surprise and his scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I know…. We're practically rivals. Exploding almost everything and calling it fucking 'art'." Hidan said with a scowl. He could even recall Deidara blowing his bed to pieces. Ishiko's eyes softened. She couldn't say she was rather 'close' to him. But she often followed him around as a kid. Like a lost puppy. He didn't mind much. His parent's didn't pay any attention to him, and he felt rather… important when Ishiko would laugh and clap at his art. Though it was a 4 year difference and he often called her his 'Imouto-chan'.

"That sounds like Deidara-sama." She mumbled. Hidan opened his mouth to say something else but Kakuzu's head rose on the rock and he climbed over to catch his breathe.

"Kakuzu-sama, do you need any help, uh?" She asked. Kakuzu shot her a glare making her back off. He grunted and he pulled himself over the ledge and dusted himself off. Hidan was grinning at his partner's pain and looked away with an innocent look at Kakuzu's head snapped to look at Hidan.

"Just show us your stupid village." Kakuzu muttered. Ishiko's eyebrow twitched. She wanted to yell at him. That Iwagakure was anything but stupid. But she couldn't. She would be punished and she rather hold her tongue now than be killed.

"Alright, sorry…" Ishiko mumbled and looked away. She cleared her throat and looked at the valley.

"The village had been hidden, only Iwa-nin are able to locate it." Ishiko stated seriously. Hidan tilted his head.

"What's up with the serious-ass tone?" He asked, his voice went hoarse in misunderstanding. Ishiko whipped around and glared at the Akatsuki member.

"Because you should just shut the fuck up and let me work!" Ishiko yelled. Kakuzu felt himself smirk and Hidan's eye widened and he stepped back. Ishiko whipped around again to face the valley.

"Either you cross the valley, facing anything that could be in there, or we can take a short-cut. Your choice." Ishiko growled warningly, her temper already reaching its peak. Hidan glared at Ishiko and took the rope of his scythe, trying to threaten Ishiko.

"You're here for a reason, to help gain power. How would your Leader react if you kill me? My Grandfather is the Tsuchikage; he would break off the deal." She lied. Her Grandfather honestly wouldn't care. But it seemed like a good enough threat against them. She just had to play it smart. There was a moment of strained silence. Hidan growled, this was pissing him off. But he really didn't want to get Pein's crap and he knew the Leader would beat the shit out of him if he failed this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan growled. This kid was too smart for her own good. He glared but put his scythe away.

"Fine, just hurry up." Hidan looked away. Ishiko nodded. Her brown hair swiveled with her.

"Right away Hidan-sama, uh." She turned around and started handsigns. Kakuzu didn't understand how a simple girl could memorize so many handsigns. But then he guessed it had to be specially trained into them. Since if they ever left the village that they would have to use that technique. So maybe it came naturally to Iwa-nin?

"Iwa hidden technique, Secret Stone Key, uh!" And then God said there shall be light.

"What the-!?" Before Hidan could even curse, the bright light disappeared and a stone cave was revealed. As if it rose out of nowhere. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Ishiko turned around and looked at Kakuzu.

"There, now just follow me okay Kakuzu-sama, uh?" She said and started walking. Hidan grumbled something about 'enjoying it when he gets to kill her' and walked after her. Kakuzu chuckled to himself on how much Hidan really didn't want a subordinate anymore. He just might like this girl after all! Hidan rubbed his eyes and decided to complain.

"This place is too fucking dark." He stated. Obviously Ishiko was trained in a place were you can practically get beat for complaining, but Kakuzu wasn't surprised, he heard from Deidara that especially he was trained hard and really could get beat for complaining. Ishiko looked back and gave an unbelievable look to Hidan (Even thought he couldn't see it.) But then just shook her head and looked forward again. Not even bothering with him anymore.

"In Iwagakure no Sato you train to not be reliant on your eyes. This is also how we keep out intruders. But take note this isn't the only way into the village." Ishiko said softly. Kakuzu glanced over at Hidan and then smiled, seeing him struggle to see in such darkness. Of course for Kakuzu this was a piece of cake since he was used to the dark. But being so sleep-deprived it just made him sleepy. Stupid Leader giving him so many missions all the god-damn time…

"FUCK!" Ishiko looked around and smiled nervously seeing a tripped Hidan. She tried not to burst out laughing though. But how often is it that you see a tripped Akatsuki member? Not very mind you. Kakuzu smirked to himself under his mask, watching his partner in pain. Well, more pain and embarrassment that he usually is in.

"Goddamn rocks… tripping me.." Hidan mumbled and stood up again. Walking past Ishiko he wandered… A tripped again. Ishiko held out her hand in sudden panic.

"Eh, Hidan-sama maybe I should lead, uh?" She asked running after him.

Kakuzu stared at the small girl as she walked. How did she become a shinobi? Didn't they have weight and height requirements or something? Her headband wrapped around her right arm tightly, and a Chunnin vest with long grey sleeves. Actually two kunai holsters and another one even on her free arm. Talk about being prepared. Compliably small, which explains why he mistook her for some 12-year old. It was actually hard to believe she was 15. She occasionally glanced back, as if making sure they were still following and didn't get lost. The best thing he liked about her is that she stayed silent. She didn't complain constantly like Hidan did. But that was the **only** thing.

"There's another rock formation up ahead, watch your heads, uh." Ishiko warned. Kakuzu ducked his head as he walked but Hidan tripped and slammed his face directly into the rock wall, making him groan. Ishiko bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I swear to God! I'm going to get a fucking concussion from this damn cave!" Hidan cursed. Ishiko turned around and sighed again. And the man cursed again.

"Hidan-sama, do you need me to hold your hand or what, uh?" She asked, trying to keep the annoyed tone hidden. Hidan grumbled.

"No, I don't need fucking help, I just can't fucking see!!" He complained. Ishiko could think of a million comebacks to this one. 'Well don't be so clumsy and get your act straight'. 'If you were a true shinobi you would know where you were going'. But she kept her moth shut. Mostly because she didn't want to dig her little hole deeper than it was. Besides, she was this guy's subordinate. She didn't have a choice in it. He didn't have a choice in it. So they might as well suck it up and continue on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, uh." Ishiko sighed, handing Hidan another bandage. Kakuzu waited patiently on the rock next to them. Though he really wanted to laugh at Hidan. Sure they made it out of the cave. But Ishiko wanted to stop and rest. This is why women wouldn't make good ninja. They didn't have endurance like males did, and the fact that they cared about their looks **way** too much. Then there was the need to spend money on useless items.

"Goddamn, fucking cave…" Hidan mumbled. He might as well try and make himself feel better. Ishiko told him that the bandages were made especially by a good medic-nin friend, who made them to heal and nurture the wound. But atleast it was working. The gash on Hidan's cheek was already healing. And he started to feel a bit better.

"Stop complaining Hidan, god." Kakuzu ordered. Hidan gave a glare at the Waterfall-nin and scoffed.

"Whatever, but as soon as we get to Iwa, I'm going to sleep the whole fucking day…" Hidan confirmed. He atleast wanted some good sleep. After all they did have a week of vacation…

"I think we should just get it all out now so it's done and over with…uh." Ishiko mumbled, making the two males look at her. Her eyes looked to the side before she shot up from her comfortable state and held her arms defensively in front of her.

"But that's just a suggestion, uh!" She added quickly. Kakuzu growled, this girl… was so annoying to him. In almost every way she managed to piss him off. He just really wished she wasn't a subordinate so he could just kill her.

"Eh, I guess. Besides I just want to fucking sleep." Hidan groaned. Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched. And he was agreeing with her!? He mentally sighed.

"Wasn't it _**your**_ idea we stop and rest!?" Kakuzu asked, looking at the teenager. She looked at him with her brown orbs.

"Eh, Kakuzu-sama, I'll tell you later about that…uh." And there was that 'uh' she just so badly needed to put at the end of every… single.. sentence she said. It was even worse than Deidara. Far worse than him actually.. She looked to the side and stood up, dusting herself off while doing so.

"Iwa, is near here. I think we can make it in about 3 or 4 more hours, uh." She looked at Kakuzu as if awaiting some sort of approval. But God knows what sorts of things went through her head.

"Just hurry up." Kakuzu mumbled and walked past Ishiko. Yet again she turned around and rushed to reach up to him.

"Kakuzu-sama-… You don't know the way!!" Ishiko yelled as she ran after him.

"Ishiko, … that's your name right?" Hidan asked. Ishiko looked back and looked at him while walking backwards. She knew the terrain enough that in this are in was perfectly flat.

"Yup, Ishiko. You got it right , uh." Kakuzu felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance. He was slowly going insane from the speech habit. He couldn't even stand it when Deidara did it. And once he had to restrain himself from personally killing the blonde rock nin.

"So, Ishiko, since you're the granddaughter of the damn Tsuchikage or whatever, doesn't that mean you have to be fucking talented or something…?" Hidan asked. Ishiko looked at him and then turned around.

"No, all I got from my Grandpa was this stupid kekkei genkai." She mumbled and continued walked. Hidan shrugged, taking that as a reasonable answer and followed her. Kakuzu sighed. He wondered why Leader put him on the mission in the first place. Atleast during missions he got a bounty from some criminal… but this was just plain useless. He didn't need a vacation. He wasn't occupied by such idiotic things. All vacations did was make a person lazy and use up money.

"Just you both shut up and keep moving!?" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan looked at him with a comeback but decided not to.

"Geez, Kakuzu-teme…" Hidan said softly. (Teme means jerk remember?) Kakuzu whipped around to look at him making Hidan shudder and hold his hands up in defense. He rather live through this trip.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop that." Kakuzu growled, hearing the constant taps of Hidan's fingers against the wooden table. Sure they were on 'vacation' but that didn't mean that Hidan had to fidget. But they still didn't know they're way around the village. And the stupid Tsuchikage had to 'suggest' having Ishiko show them around. Why not a professional tour guide? Oh right, Iwagakure didn't have many tourists…

"Whatever, Kakuzu-**teme**, what the fuck can you do about it?" Hidan sneered at his partner. Kakuzu shifted his body uncomfortably on the twin bed. But everywhere he turned the sunlight leaked in. He hated it. Why did the sun need to constantly shine? He needed the darkness to sleep. And it made him hot and making it even further more uncomfortable to sleep. If he was going to be on vacation, he atleast wanted his share of sleep.

"I can rip your head off and stick it into a gay strip club…" Kakuzu mumbled, pulling the sheets over more of his body, hoping for some comfort. Hidan shut his mouth, taking Kakuzu's threat as enough warning.

"Geez, calm down." Hidan shrugged. Kakuzu had always been rather serious with his threats. Once he threatened Hidan to sleep with his eyes open or else he might wake up with his arms missing, and then the next morning Hidan woke up and found out that his arms had been used to clog the toilet. He had to sterilize his arms just to get the smell away. Hidan looked at his arms and shuddered, remembering how he got his arms back in the first place. A knock came at the door that made Kakuzu growl even more. Was everyone in the world in some plot to make Kakuzu not even got a wink of sleep!? He was beginning to think so. Hidan looked at the door, and shrugged.

"That must be Ishiko…" Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu wanted to yell, 'Well who else would it be!?' But once the albino man was gone he shut his eyes hoping to get whatever the time that was when he was gone to sleep. He sighed contently finding the small hotel room silent and he found some peace in sleeping until he felt uneasy. He shifted in the bed and then grunted, realizing he wasn't getting the sleep he so desperately needed. He opened his eyes lightly realizing he probably wouldn't be able to sleep and froze. How long has it been? This endless torture of sleepless restlessness? He glanced at the clock. Fuck. About 2 hours.

"Kakuzu-sama, are you awake...uh?" The small voice of Ishiko echoed. Knelt down and seemingly hiding at the side of the bed she asked. He continued to stare at her. Well he wouldn't have his eyes open if he wasn't awake. Didn't the girl have common sense?

"What are you doing in here?" He grumbled. She watched him sit up and support himself with his stitched arms. She kept kneeling at the side of the bed and shrunk down a little. Her eyes held worry. And he felt an unknown hatred and the urge to rip out those eyes himself.

"Hidan-sama tripped… and he's at the hospital… he went unconscious, uh." Ishiko said softly. As if afraid to anger the Akatsuki member. She looked down.

"I'm just letting you know." She murmured. Kakuzu sighed and scratched his head tiredly. that damn speech habit was seriously ticking him off.

"Atleast I won't have to deal with him." Kakuzu said. He simply gave up. The whole world was out to make sure he doesn't sleep. Not like he needed it anyway really. He just wanted some peace. But he guessed that was a bit too much to ask for. A quick thought that it might be karma flashed through his mind. But then he reminded himself he believed in no such thing.

"Then why are you here?" Kakuzu asked, stopping and turned to face her. She looked to the side and then Kakuzu realized she had a bandage on her cheek.

"Hidan-sama would want for you to know. And I actually wanted to know if you wanted to get a look around, uh." Ishiko said softly. Kakuzu growled lightly, and scratched his head through the cloth of his mask. He actually slept with that rag on…?

"I was **asleep****.**" He sneered. She looked to the side, somewhat ashamed for not really taking that into consideration earlier. He looked down at her, noticing she was wearing a black kimono jacket. Like the one Deidara wore when he was first recruited. Maybe that was just how everybody on the Rock village dressed.

"Oh, sorry, uh." She got up but Kakuzu smirked and grabbed her wrist and made her land on the bed with him. Her eyes widened with surprise as she landed and Kakuzu held her hand above her head and wrapped an arm around her small waist.

"Now that you woke me up, you're going to have to help me get back to sleep." Kakuzu whispered into her ear. She stared at the wall that she was facing and her back felt uncomfortably warm and he sighed near her neck and made her shiver.

"And Hidan's in the hospital… which means you're stuck here with me." Kakuzu said tiredly. He was somewhat happy. That way he could stay here and practically torture Ishiko by molestation. It didn't seem like she minded though. She was still, probably think Kakuzu was going to stop and laugh saying, 'I'm just kidding'. Or something like that, but he guessed he would have to prove her wrong.

-------------

In case you don't realise this, he just raped her. But sorry, no details. -^^-


	7. Chapter 7

Ishiko wished a lot of things. Like for her Grandfather to love her. That her Mother would let her have a puppy. That she could eat candy every day. But right now there was something she wished for, more than anything. She wished that she fought back. She couldn't believe she just let Kakuzu take her like that. Though, he held her down pretty good. Using his threads as some sort of bondage. But atleast he gave her an option…

_~~~~  
__"Tell you what; I'll give you two options." Kakuzu smirked, looking at the half-naked girl under him, slightly panting. _

_"You can either stop resisting and enjoy it too… or just bite your lip and close your eyes." He reasoned. Ishiko squirmed a bit more. His green eyes piercing into hers. He took his free hand and pushed her bangs out of the way and lightly kissed her forehead. _

_"Don't worry; I'm pretty gentle if I want to be." He assured. _

And then the rest was almost a blur. Ishiko looked down and ignored the older male calling her name. Tadashi waved his hand in front of her eyes in a weak attempt to catch her attention.

"Ishi-chan? Are you alright? You've hadn't touched your muffin!" And then Tadashi's all-famous 'Don't waste food' lecture began again. Not like she was even listening. Tadashi looked at the small closer and noticed a small bruise on her neck.

"Ishiko! Where in the hell did you get that!?" He yelled. Ishiko looked at him with her bright brown eyes dull fully. She guessed it was when Kakuzu tightened the bondage on her neck a bit too hard.

"Small training accident, uh." She answered simply. She **could** say Kakuzu did it. But it would be in vain. After all, who would believe an S-ranked criminal who is in the Akatsuki, would fool around with a 15-year old? And Ishiko is particular was extremely unbelievable. Tadashi looked at her suspiciously.

"You sure?" He asked.

"If you need warm, comfy arms to rest in, I'm available." He offered. Ishiko looked at Tadashi with a pathetic look, not sure of he was serious or not.

"No thanks Tadashi, but thanks for the offer. Look, I just don't feel hungry today, uh." Ishiko said. She got up from her usual seat in the small bakery and walked out. Tadashi watched her walk out and sighed.

"Ishi-chan," Tadashi mumbled pleadingly for her to stay, but he saw she gracefully walked out and shook his head before glancing at her again and started working again. Ishiko started walking to the hotel room where Kakuzu and Hidan were supposed to be staying. Then she kept mentally cursing herself for even having to go there. But, her Grandfather hating her like he did she had no choice. She was **Hidan's** subordinate. Not Kakuzu's! She sighed and climbed the stairs. She bit her lip and lowered her head, glancing at the door. She could just imagine Kakuzu smirking at her.

"Might as well get it over with, uh." She mumbled, feeling a blush creep across her face.

"Come on Ishiko!!" She whispered and slapped her cheeks softly.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." The voice she knew all too well state boredly. She froze.

"Don't be like that dear," Kakuzu said boredly. Dear? When did he gain the right to call her that?! Ishiko looked to the side, trying hard not to glare. But she came to despise him. She guessed it was a mental-torturing-thing.

"Hidan-sama is… still in the hospital isn't he?" Ishiko asked, looking at the much older male. Kakuzu glanced to the side.

"Aw, and here I was thinking you came for me." And in a flash he was before her and had a finger under chin, forcing her to look directly at him. Oh how he just **loved** to play around with her. It was strange. But he mentally declared his new plaything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Quit messing around, I'm going to check on my superior." Ishiko said, trying to restrain her anger. Kakuzu grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Her eyes grew wide and Kakuzu smirked under his mask. This was just too easy to get under her skin.

"Oh, but I just love to mess around!" He said slyly. Ishiko's eyes returned to normal and she glared at the male. Was he trying to psyche her out? What the hell was he doing?!

"Fuck you…" She whispered. Kakuzu's eyes held laughter.

"You already did." Her eyes widened at the remark.

"THAT WASN'T MY CHOICE!!" Ishiko yelled with hate. Her hips still hurt dammnit. Kakuzu shut her from saying anything else by roughly grabbing her chin with his free hand.

"I don't think it's a wise choice to raise your voice against me." Ishiko thought over her choices. She could either be killed by daring to raise her voice against him, or be killed by fighting back, or stay alive by just going by what Kakuzu told her to do. She took a quick breath and glared at Kakuzu again. She didn't like any of those choices at the moment. Everything just seemed to be agaisnt her.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"Nobody said you had to like me." Kakuzu remarked. She looked at him again, her lips slightly parted and her eyes that held longing.

"Oh, there's that cute little hopeless look again. I suggest you don't give me that look unless you want another lesson." Kakuzu cooed. Ishiko blinked and looked away. By saying ' another lesson' he basically meant 'sex session'. And that was the last thing she wanted. That was one memory she desperately wished would erase itself. She lowered her head and raised her shoulders in submission.

"Now there's a good girl." Kakuzu said with that cold voice of his. She shivered at his touch as he traced her jaw line softly.

"Just remember…" His head came closer and near her ear.

"You're **my** plaything." He whispered.

Ishiko shuddered, remembering what Kakuzu told her earlier.

"Freaking, fucking, creepy, damn…" She mumbled walking to Hidan's room. She walked in and immediately stepped back. Blood covered the floor.

"What the hell Hidan-sama!!?" Ishiko yelled. Hidan looked at her and then looked back at the dead, bleeding nurse.

"I got bored." He answered, shrugging. As if killing nurses was a daily activity.

"Jesus Hidan! You could've just asked to watched T.V. or something!" Ishiko yelled absent-mindly as she got a closer look on what she had to deal with. She stood up and waved and plopped her arms against her thighs. Ignoring the dead's nurse's frightend, frozen, cold stare.

"I have to report this. Ugh, this means paperwork." She ran a hand through her hair. Hidan grabbed the T.V. remote like Ishiko remote like she had suggested and found it was quite entertaining. He watched her walk out mumbling something else under her breathe and continued to walk down the hall.

"Man I hate my life right now." She mumbled to herself as she walked though a crowd of giggling girls. She glanced at them with a hateful glare. For a moment she felt envious of them. Most of them were probably still virgins. But then she started to blush again, thinking about Kakuzu. How she despised him. How he scared her to no limits. She walked angrily to her Grandfather's office and slammed the door open.

"ISHIKO WHAT THE HELL!?" Her Grandfather yelled standing up. The three genin looked back and smiled at her. A warming, fake smile.

"Grandpa we need to talk." Ishiko replied coldly. The three young genin shrunk in their shoulders and realized she was not to be messed with and quietly slumped out of the office. Ishiko walked up to the wooden desk and slammed her hands on it.

"What is it now?" He asked half-groaning. Ishiko clenched her teeth but decided to keep it bottled up. **For now. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Hidan killed a nurse, uh." Ishiko said rubbing her forehead. And then realized that now her Grandfather was probably going to blame her for the whole thing. Damn.

"Damnit, oh well. We've got tons of them anyway. What have you been doing Ishiko!? First he gets a concussion and then he kills a nurse?!" At first Ishiko was confused and then she realized he was pulling a little trick over her.

"Well, my bad, uh." She bowed and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She gave a small sigh and started walking again, avoiding any eye-contact.

------

"Hidan-sama, come on, uh!" Ishiko growled. Hidan gave an equally-menacing stare.

"HEY! You're my fucking subordinate I'm supposed to be commanding you!" Hidan yelled back with a small scowl. Ishiko glanced back with a somewhat emotionless looks.

"Subordinates are supposed to look out for the well-being of their superiors. And that's exactly what I'm doing." Ishiko blinked. Hidan lowered his head and scowled even more. Like he was supposed to care! He was fucking immortal goddamnit!

"I know you can't die, but that doesn't count for your brain does it? You easily got a concussion; you can also suffer from other injuries that can affect your performance. You wouldn't want **that** would you, uh?" She reasoned. Hidan scoffed. Did Jashin make it so women always won fights? Maybe it was in their genes or something. He actually took her seriously for a moment too, but then she added her speech habit.

"So how's that bastard Kakuzu? He must have gotten pretty lonely while I had that concussion. I'm pretty much his only company." Hidan mumbled while cleaning his ear with his pinky. Ishiko mentally scoffed. That was definitely not the case. But did Hidan seriously not notice anything?! Fuck, her hips still hurt from the last time. And that was over a week ago.

"He's… fine, uh." She answered. Which he was, but she was just busy hating his guts to really care how his safety or mental-state was. Which she really didn't care at this point. If he died that was just a plus. Hidan pursed his lips and stuck out his tongue to her, making her look at the man with slight worry and disbelief. This man was supposed to be an S-ranked criminal? Hard to believe. He looked like he didn't have a higher mental-stability than a 9-year old.

"Oh really? Hm, heartless bastard. I bet he was glad I was gone! That cheapskate! He must have saved a lot of money from food and things." Hidan complained. But where did it say Ishiko had to care?

"Even when we had to go into Wave Country, he refused to pay fuckin' more than 3 dollars for food!" Hidan yelled, yet again complaining. Honestly Ishiko could half-understand. Why spend money when you don't have to. He was immortal it wasn't like he was going to die. But he kept complaining, and Ishiko listened. It's not like she had any other choice in the matter.

"Hun? You okay?" Tadashi asked, his cheek leaning on his hand.

"Yeah, just a bit tired., uh" Ishiko answered smiling slightly.

"Yeah me too, I've been a bit busy if you know what I mean." Tadashi gave a suggestive look at Ishiko smiled and started to giggle.

"Tadashi-san! Why would I want to know that, uh!?" Ishiko yelled half-heartedly. Tadashi smirked and looked at the ceiling.

"Just letting you know. Hope you're not jealous." Tadashi smiled.

"You stupid goof, uh." Ishiko said and began to eat her muffin. She had been so hungry. Taking care of things and reported to Hidan it wasn't uncommon she forgot to eat sometimes. But it was his damned fault for tiring her out. That world-class bastard, **Kakuzu.** He would summon her and have her do some favors, mostly gathering files of any bounties. They were only there for 4 days and already it seemed like a month. Why couldn't they leave already?


	10. Chapter 10

"An extra 5 days, uh!?" Ishiko yelled in disbelief. This was just getting plain ridiculous. Not only did he take (Or as she like to say, 'Violently Stolen'.) her virginity and practically tortured her mentally but he was going to **stay**? For an extra 5-days because his fuckin boss didn't have any fucking missions for them?

"Yes," Her Grandfather said. She could've sworn she saw him smirk at her.

"Why 5, uh?" She asked, simply giving up.

"Why do you ask?" Her Grandfather retorted. The two stared at eatchother for a moment before Ishiko finally slapped her forehead with her hand and shook her head lightly.

"You hate me don't you, uh?" she asked boredly. He rolled his eyes at her. Dismissing her as nothing to worry about.

"No, you're my beloved Granddaughter!" He said, only a small hint of sarcastic ness in his voice. Ishiko raised an eyebrow and sighed mentally. Again cursing this wretched nightmare she called 'life'.

"I'll be leaving, uh." Ishiko said, giving up. This was just purely sick. She didn't want to go visit Hidan at all. Though, she didn't mind Hidan much. He was like an older-brother that could kill you anytime he wanted. Hm… maybe not very normal. But it was Kakuzu she didn't want to see. He just loved to torture her for fun.

"Make sure you do all you are told by Hidan!" Her Grandfather reminded, completely oblivious of her and Kakuzu's affair. Or whatever they would call a rape-thing now. Kakuzu's mind worked oddly. It separated between 'him' and 'not him'. And then he thought he could do whatever he wanted with the 'not him' half. And right now she was his 'toy'.

"Ugh." She shuddered again. She remembered her last encounter. The way his hands moved over her small, frail body. And then how his warm breathe filled her ears and made her shiver. But not like she could tell anybody. Like anybody would believe her.

"Hey Ishiko!!" A high-pitched voice yelled, making Ishiko turn around.

"Hey, you didn't come to the shop today!" Tadashi stated. Ishiko stared up at the older man.

"I do something called my own work." She answered. Tadashi gave the girl a small pout before ruffling her hair slightly and smiling.

"Ishiko-chan, I've been getting lonely! I have nobody to talk to. Well I do. But they all either just to sleep with me or food." Tadashi slumped a little making Ishiko laugh lightly and held her hand in front of her mouth. Tadashi smiled at the girl's reaction and smiled softly.

"I'll try and get in today. But Hidan-sama has me doing a lot of things. And so does Kakuzu-sama, uh." Ishiko said, her eyes shifting to the side. Tadashi sighed and put his hands at his waist. An extreme homo-move. He scratched his head and looked at Ishiko.

"Well if you want, I can deliver some muffins to your house directly." Tadashi suggested and shrugged. Ishiko blinked and smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I won't feel comfortable with you knowing where I lived, uh!" She joked, making Tadashi smirk and his eyes scanned over her.

"You're still growing. I can't wait until you're of legal age!" Tadashi joked back. Ishiko felt a soft pink tint go over her cheeks and her hands shifted as she nervously finger her pants.

"Just keep it in your pants until then Tadashi-kun, uh." Ishiko said boredly. Tadashi laughed and lightly traced a finger over her cheek.

"I will. But once I get the chance. I love you hun, I'll never leave you got that?" Tadashi said, giving Ishiko a caring look. This was so much compared to Kakuzu's. Tadashi's eyes held sincerity and warmth she desired from a man. Kakuzu's were greedy and uncaring. Cold and dark. Ishiko stared up, feeling an unknown warmth bubble inside her. She was only 15; she thought she didn't have to deal with this kind of stuff until she was 20… at the earliest. Uncaring and ignoring the people walking around, Tadashi bent down to Ishiko's height and lightly leant forward to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll never leave you. I promise." Tadashi whispered, making Ishiko's eyes widen and her breathe hitched. Tadashi backed away, giving the young girl a sly smile and his purple eyes glinted for a moment before waltzing back into his shop.


	11. Chapter 11

Ishiko felt her eyes go hazy as people whispered as they saw the scene in front of them. She didn't care. Who were they to criticize? She shook her head slightly before shifting herself to go back to where Kakuzu and Hidan were residing. Completely oblivious to the bright green eyes that angrily watched her. The male growled under his breathe and clutch at the spot of his chest where his natural heart was supposed to be.

"Damnit. Damnit it all to hell." He cursed through gritted teeth. Looks like he had competition. He growled again before jolting off to where he temporarily lived.

"Good Morning, uh." Ishiko greeted as she waltzed in the hotel room. Hidan whipped around, grasping at the towel around his waist.

"Dear Jashin Ishiko! Don't you ever fucking knock!?" Hidan yelled. Ishiko glanced at him and gathered some papers. She mentally scoffed at him. Like it mattered. Honestly there was nothing odd about her walking in like that. She wasn't going to be long anyway.

"I'll be back later. I'm going to transfer these papers, uh." Ishiko said and glanced at a flustered Hidan. What a girl.

"Remember to fucking knock sometime!" Hidan yelled after her. Ishiko glanced back and shrugged.

"Don't be such a baby, uh." She commented and quickly closed the door. Avoiding the barrage of curse words Hidan started to yell and scream. She glanced back at the door before blinking and turning back to the direction she needed to go, yelping realizing Kakuzu stood before her. Her eyes widened as her head slowly moved up

"Kakuzu-sama, do you need anything, uh?" She asked, almost fearfully. Well, she had a good reason to. The man scared her to no ends. Kakuzu stared down at the small girl. Why the hell did he have to be so tall? It made him seem even more vicious.

"Are you hiding something…?" His voice was just barely above a soft whisper, Ishiko froze as Kakuzu raised his hand and his index finger lightly traced over her jaw before his hand retreated and then his full hand cupped her left cheek (the face!), intertwining his fingers within her brown hair. _Kakuzu-sama…? This isn't like him. He's not so… kind per say. _Ishiko thought as her eyes glazed over and Kakuzu stared down at her with his bright green eyes.

"N-No…uh." She answered and suddenly regained her hatred for him. She glared at him with bright brown eyes and leaned up.

"But if you excuse me, I have some papers to transfer. I'm in a hurry, uh!" Ishiko said roughly. Kakuzu stared at the girl, returning her glare.

"What did I say about you? You belong to me." Kakuzu said, nearly snarling at her. Ishiko blinked and backed down again.

"I'm not some toy-"

"Yes you are. And you're MY toy at that." Kakuzu said, losing all care in his tone and replacing it with malice. Ishiko's eyes widened and she scowled. His eyes trailed over her and he raised an eyebrow over the new bandage on her arm.

"New injury?" He asked. Ishiko gritted her teeth together as she roughly yanked away from Kakuzu's grip and put a hand on her bandaged arm.

"How did that happen? You haven't been on a mission for nearly two-weeks." Kakuzu observed again. Ishiko mentally growled. Did she have to answer that?

"I'm clumsy. I tripped over my own two feet." Kakuzu would have happily agreed. She was useless. As any kunoichi might have been. Stupid and useless. It was highly believable that she tripped over her own two feet and got that injury. But he refused to believe she did this on her own. This meant someone touched **his** property. And he didn't like it.

"Bull." Kakuzu answered.

"What does it matter to you anyway? I'm a fast healer, uh." Ishiko responded. Glancing back at her arm. It really didn't need a bandage really. Kakuzu stared down at her again but sighed.

"Fine. Go." Kakuzu said and shrugged her aside, walking off to who knows where. Ishiko turned and glared at him walk away. She growled under her breathe and turned around. Continuing her way. Like she cared what he thought. Not like he seriously cared anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

"Keisuke…" Ishiko whispered. Looking at a picture of Keisuke and her, her smiling and in her older brother's arms. Her eyes softened as she listened to the clock in her room tick softly. What happened? _Keisuke, what is it like to die? _She asked mentally. He was the only one she really loved. She looked up to her brother as a child and he seemed to always protect her. When their Father died Keisuke was so strong and helped Ishiko though it. And he always seemed to be so well-liked.

"Ishiko-!! Ishiko are you in there~?!" Her Mother yelled, pounding on the door. Ishiko's breathe hitched and she cradled the picture frame in her arms and leaned deeper into the corner.

"Ishiko-!! I made your favorite soup!" Her Mother seemed to plead. But Ishiko knew what would happen if she opened the door. Her eyes softened as she looked at her picture again.

"Keisuke, now that you're gone. Who do I have now?" She said and sighed as she heard her Mother's footsteps faded away and downstairs. Her eyes faded and her eyes felt droopy and she felt so cold. _Keisuke. You were right. Life's so boring. _She said and unwrapped her arm. She sighed at the results. _Of course. _She flexed her perfectly healed arm.

"Stupid kekkei genkai." She cursed under her breathe and crawled into her bed.

-------------

"Where did you get **that**?" Tadashi asked, poking Ishiko on her cheek. A bandage covered a small wound and she winced.

"Ooh. Sorry about that. Where did you get this one though?" Tadashi asked. Ishiko linked and sighed again. Somehow Tadashi always loved to ask her questions. He just seemed so curious about her.

"I was training in my backyard, and my kunai hit the lamppost and straight through my cheek." Tadashi made a pouting face as Ishiko looked away and chewed away at her muffin.

"That kind of injury would have healed 5 seconds afterwards. It had to be really, **really** deep for you to bandage it." Tadashi said darkly. Ishiko's eyes shifted to the side and looked at Tadashi boredly. They stared at eatchother, expecting the other to give up or admit something. Tadashi raised an eyebrow in expectation and mentally sighed. Ishiko stared boredly and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you intend on using it Ishiko-chan~!" Tadashi smiled. Ishiko's face turned into confusion as Tadashi's eyes quickly caught the ass of another guy and he licked his lips.

"If you're going to go goo-goo eyed over a guy then I'll be leaving, uh." Ishiko started while smiling and gave a small wink. Tadashi smiled back and nodded at her Ishiko grabbed her muffin to go and started walking. She liked today. Mostly because this was her day 'off'. She walked around it a large grey shirt and jeans.

"Bye Ishiko-Chan~!!" Tadashi cheered as she walked out. Ishiko sighed. She was supposed to enjoy today. Luckily her cheek-wound was nearly healed. So she was able to eat properly and talk. And then there was her Mother being reasonable this morning. Well, except getting angry that she didn't completely eat the eggs. And then the rest of the blur, but it ending in Ishiko getting that wound.

_**"Ishiko-chan. I told you what to do when Mom gets like that, ne." Keisuke smiled softly, bandaging Ishiko's wound. Keisuke had long moved out and left Ishiko alone in the house with their Mother. And then with Keisuke being gone on so many missions. She was so alone. **_

_**"I'm sorry. I'm still a bit weak." Ishiko said softly. Her only being 11. She was still training. **_

_**"I told you to come looking for me. Just run and come to me, ne." Keisuke said again, looking up at her. He had a speech-habit too. But he was slowly growing out of it. **_

_**"Sorry Keisuke-kun. I thought… I thought-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Keisuke started to lightly pat her head while smiling down at his little sister. **_

_**"You thought I had a girl over huh?" He asked. Ishiko looked down, gripping her brother's bed sheets. She knew he was popular. Or, more specifically, popular with the **__**girls**__**. And he was getting older. That meant girlfriends. And soon Keisuke would forget about her for another girl. **_

_**"Ishiko-chan, I won't go with any girl you disapprove of. I hope you always remember that." Keisuke smiled, making Ishiko smile as well and laugh. **_

_**"All the girls bore me anyway. They're busy flirting with me when they should be training. A waste of time." Keisuke said again, bending down to bite the bandage and completed helping her. Ishiko flexed her arm and looked at her brother. **_

_**"Keisuke-kun! What does it feel like?" She asked. Keisuke raised his eyebrows and looked at her closely. **_

_**"What does… what feel like?" He asked the girl. She blinked and smiled even more bright and held out her arm for him to look at again. **_

_**"To get a scar?! You have lots of them! But I got hurt too, like you. But I don't have any!" She said, pointing to where she had been hurt earlier in her life but her skin held no evidence. Then she pointed to Keisuke's skin which held some brown scars he got when he was younger and on missions. **_

_**"It… it's a bit painful." He received the blood-gift from their Grandfather as well. But it wasn't as effective. If he had a simple wound like a cut. It would have healed around minutes later. But if it were a deeper wound, it would still heal, but leave a scar behind. **_

_**"Painful…? Like when you first get hurt? Only it lasts longer?" She asked. Not like she would know. As soon as she got her injuries, it would heal seconds afterwards. The trait in her blood was stronger. And more effective. So she basically felt almost no pain because she healed so quickly. Keisuke smiled softly and rubbed the top of her head. **_

_**"Yeah. A bit like that." He answered and then laughed afterwards. **_

_**"Come on. Why don't we go to that bakery you like so much? I'll buy you a lemon muffin." Keisuke offered. Ishiko's eyes lit up at the offer. And she jumped on him with excitement. **_

_**"Keisuke-kun! Let's go now! Now!" She laughed as Keisuke took her to the bakery. **_

"Keisuke-kun. Now I remember why I became so accustomed to that bakery." Ishiko mumbled to herself as she walked along the empty street and laughed to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ishiko, move to the left." This was stupid.

"Nevermind, move it the fuck back right." Hidan commanded. More than stupid.

"When's that stupid fuck getting back anyway? Okay, stab again." Ishiko slid the knife out of Hidan's back and stabbed again through to his kidney. Hidan said he couldn't reach his back and asked Ishiko to stab him there. That's not something you ask for! You ask for somebody to scratch your back not stab it.

"Hey, Ishiko, wanna become a Jashinist?" Hidan asked. Ishiko raised an eyebrow. Why. What had she done to deserve such treatment?

"No thanks." She replied back and brought the kunai back to wipe it clean.

"Am I done?" She asked. Hidan rolled his eyes in thought. Stupid. He needed to think if he was stabbed enough?

"Yeah. Thanks Ishiko." Hidan said sarcastically, making Ishiko mock him mentally. _Idiot. Stupid Idiot. _She mumbled under her breathe as Hidan started to clean up his ritual circle. Her eyes circled for a moment around the dark room before looking back at Hidan. She hated him too. Enjoying being hurt. And thinking it was a sacred thing. At first she refused. She would absolutely refuse to resort to violence. But then he showed he felt no pain. So she agreed reluctantly.

"Hidan-sama…?" Ishiko asked. The albino man looked at her while fixing his Akatsuki cloak.

"What is it brat?" He asked back. She gave a small scowl before asking her question.

"Did you ever have siblings?" She asked. Hidan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with confusion.

"Why the hell do you want to know that!?" He yelled. Ishiko looked at him boredly.

"I just want to know." She answered. Hidan looked at the girl. Hard to believe she was 15. She looked no older than 13. Maybe. He sighed and sat down across from her.

"I had only one sister. But she died of damned disease soon after she was fucking born. I can barely remember though. I was only fucking 5 at the time." Hidan said boredly and then lifted at eyebrow at Ishiko in curiosity.

"Do you have any siblings?" Hidan asked, leaning forward. Ishiko glared at him and leaned back from him.

"I had a brother." Her eyes lowered as she stood up. Hidan's eyes followed her. Had. She _had _a brother. So… that meant something happened to him. Hidan was smart enough to decipher her words and find the meaning.

"What happened to him?" He asked softly. Ishiko remained silent. And she could hear the faint murmuring of the people next door. She looked at the ceiling for a second before looking at Hidan.

"He was _murdered_." She stated coldly and walked swiftly out of the room.

----------------------

Later that night Ishiko walked the streets. It was very cold that night. Colder than usual. She wore the usual Chunnin uniform. And her headband was tied around her neck this time. She sighed and scratched her head annoyed. Nothing happened at night. And this was absolutely tiring. But it was still better than being at home with her Mother. She walked and quietly hummed to herself a rough Russian tune that she had become accustomed to. She heard small murmurs and started to walk in that direction. Wondering what was going on, she peeked her head over into an empty lot. Where some drunks were laughing and letting beer bottle crash into the pavement.

"Sir's, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area." She stated loudly, catching their attention. There were about 6 of them. They all looked over at her and smiled.

"Look guys. It's the freak of the village." Her breathe hitched as her expression changed into a glare. Because of her strange kekkei genkai. She was called a freak ever since Deidara left. And the village was just yearning for somebody to call a freak.

"Freak!" Another one called, his words and voice was slurred because of the alcohol. She blinked and glared at another man who was dangerously close to her.

"She isn't human!" One called and she yelled as she was suddenly pushed.

"She can feel no pain of the human man." One mumbled as she landed in the arm of another man and she hissed as he took the glass of a broken beer bottle and cut the skin of her arm.

"It's a good thing that Keisuke was killed off!" Ishiko's breathe hitched again as she held her arm. How dare they talk about Keisuke like that!! She could easily take them out. But she refused to resort to violence. She could talk it out with them… Can't she?

"Even our Tsuchikage isn't human! A conspiracy." Ishiko confirmed her head this was an anarchy group.

"And now this one should die too!" One said and took a piece of glass. They gasped and backed away as they realized the wound of her arm had healed. Ishiko's glare hardened as she released herself from the grip of one of the men. She could easily hold these guys off. It would be in self-defense right? Just run away. To just run away meant that she was a coward. But she was. A coward. A big, huge, coward.

"A freak!" One shrieked and got out a knife he had. _Damn, how could I not see that? Oh well, might as well just take their beating. _She sighed mentally. This was light punishment compared to her Mother's. This village was similar to the Mist. Because of her blood, she was powerful, hated and feared. The man advanced towards her with the silver metal gleaming in the light of the lamppost.

"Demon-child!" One called out.

Then the rest was a blur.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ishiko!" A voice called out, seemingly echoing through the night and Ishiko felt herself being lifted from the rocky ground.

"Another freak ne?" Men mumbled under his breathe, glaring at Ishiko's savior. Ishiko's eyes widened as she could hear her own heartbeat.

"Kakuzu!?" She asked, surprised. Kakuzu stood on top of the lamppost with her in one arm, as if cradling her like some precious package. He glanced down at her but kept silent. The worst thing he could do at the moment and looked back down at the men below him,

"A freak stands up for the village freak huh? Typical." One of the men said, disgusted like it was a sin. Which it probably could be. They hated her. And she was well-aware of that. Very aware.

"I advise you leave her alone." Kakuzu grumbled boredly. Obviously he knew what would happen if they responded the wrong way.

"Kakuzu-sama, stop this! They did nothing wrong!!" Ishiko pleaded softly, clutching at his cloak at trying to lean in closer to him. He only glanced at her with his bright green eyes and then back to the villagers.

"You 'advise' us?" He laughed at the suggestion, and soon the other males joined him in the 'joke'. Kakuzu kept his solemn face and just stared at the men. Idiots.

"I warned you." Ishiko's eyes widened realizing what he was about to do,

"Kakuzu! Don't-!" She said again, this time Kakuzu looked down at her and his eyes bored into hers. He shifted his strong arm. Which at this point was the only thing holding Ishiko from a 15-foot drop to the ground. And his other arm reached over to his mask as Ishiko's eyes widened even more in surprise.

"Kaku-!" Her voice was cut off by a soft pair of lips resting on hers. She tried to back away, but Kakuzu at this point was inescapable. Her eyes started to tear up hesitantly but she squeezed her eyes shut. _Why am I so confused? I don't want any of this. I wish life would end, so I won't be bothered by things like this. Keisuke, what should I do? _She pleaded in her head. Her hands were still clenched into fist, wrinkling the fabric on Kakuzu.

"Disgusting!" One man backed away with a disgusted look on his face. As well as the others. Kakuzu's gaze shifted towards them, showing anger. His hand left his mask ad let it drop around his neck and held it out. Keeping contact with the young girl, his tendrils launched towards the drunken men.

"Only a freak can defend one, inhuman." One of them screamed as the tendrils slowly made their way around them, not touching them. Just around them for them to gaze at the things as the made low hissing noises and made their trap.

"No, the only inhuman ones here… are you." Kakuzu state darkly, separating himself from Ishiko, still holding her though. His eyes sharpened and his tendrils launched through the men's bodies like swords. Killing them instantly.

"Kakuzu…" Ishiko mumbled, feeling drowsiness take over her. Kakuzu's gaze lowered to the frail girl in his arms. Her wounds were completely healed now, making Kakuzu furrow his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why did you do that…?" She asked weakly. The older man kept his eyes locked with hers but still kept silent. Her brought his free hand and put his mask back on before anybody besides her saw his face. He looked at the dead bodies and shrugged, adjusting Ishiko's body before jumping off of the lamppost and onto a building roof.

"Why?" Ishiko asked again.

"Where do you live?" Kakuzu said solemnly. Like he hadn't heard what Ishiko just said. She stared at him with amazement for a second before her eyes hardened into a glare.

"You didn't answer my question." She practically seethed. Kakuzu continued to ignore her and his feet lightly made contact with earth as he leaped from building to building with complete grace. Like any well-trained ninja would be able to do.

"Where do you live?" Kakuzu asked again, this time his voice sounded more irritable. Annoyed she wouldn't just drop it. Yet another thing he hated about konoichi's like her. She just wouldn't forget it. Ishiko let a breathe escape as she looked forward Ishiko glared at the buildings, but tried to locate her usual route home. She had no direction-sense, so it only made things even more difficult.

"Just take a left here. I live near the fountain." Ishiko said softly, Kakuzu took a mental note. _So she lives near the fountain. I'll be sure to remember that. _Kakuzu said to himself silently. Ignoring Ishiko's glare. But then she started to get internally scared. Now he knew where she lived. What did this mean? The 3 days he had left, he could easily sneak into her house and torture her even more.

"Just leave me at the doorstep." Ishiko added on, looking up at the older man. He looked down at her but she felt her heart skip a beat, looking into those piercing green eyes. The eyes that seemed to read her very mind and invade her even more.

"No. I want to see excactly why you keep getting those injuries." Ishiko's eyes widened at his cold response.

"I'm fine! As you can see I'm a fast healer!" She rebelled. Kakuzu kept looking to where he was going, yet again ignoring Ishiko. She looked at him and felt her throat tighten. Why did he even care? As long as he got what he wanted he should have just left it alone. He shouldn't be doing this. She was just another object in his eyes. An object. Nothing more. Absolutely nothing more.

"I want to know who's touching my property." Ishiko's eyes started to gain moisture as she stared up at him. Of course. Territorial as always. But not like she expected anything more.

"We're here." Kakuzu mumbled softly, landing on the small balcony on her house. She was lucky enough to have that atleast. But right now it seemed to be like a giant welcoming door to the devil. Letting her personal hell into her only sanctuary.

"Just let me own here I'll-"

"No." Kakuzu finally said sternly.

Any critism is highly appreciated. But no just random crap about hating the story. I warned you guys about the pedophilia, but possible incest later on. Yes... I'm demented.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ishiko!! Ishiko-chan are you in there!?" Her Mother shrieked and made Ishiko flinch as she snaked her way into her room after Kakuzu. He stood broad, and tall before her wooden door that separated him and Ishiko's Mother.

"Ishiko I made sliced pickles and rice balls!!" Her Mother yelled again, this time pounding on the door.

"No thanks Mom, I'm not feeling very hungry I think I'll just go to sleep!" Ishiko called back. She carefully watched her Mother's shadow on the floorboards. Kakuzu was still standing, and he was so tall! His head was nearly as high as the top of the door!

"Okay then Ishiko." Her Mother said after a shot silence and walked back downstairs. Ishiko let out a sighed and rubbed her shoulder, plopping on her bed.

"How annoying. Should I get rid of her?" Kakuzu asked like Ishiko had an opinion. She glared at him before closing her eyes again.

"Leave her alone, she's me and Keisuke's Mom." Ishiko said harshly as her eyes drifted to her open bathroom. Oh how badly she wanted to shower. But with Kakuzu so near by she though it might be safer to bath somewhere more discreet.

"Keisuke?" Kakuzu asked, turning to her. Ishiko minded her own business and kept her eyes locked on something besides Kakuzu.

"Yes. Keisuke Tsuwa was my brother." Ishiko said softly. Kakuzu felt the edge of his lip twinge a bit. Ishiko looked over at him and crawled on her bed, curling up uncomfortably. Kakuzu felt his eyes unconsciously trail over her body. Taking in every curve. He already took her once. Why not one more time? He felt a need to make those cheeks flush with a rosy color. The way she panted so tiredly. He yearned for it again. Torturing her.

"So, you're wounds have healed?" Kakuzu asked. Ishiko seemed to flinch as the mention of her wounds. She rubbed her arm and realized her wounds have indeed, healed, and no trace of them were there. Like she had never gotten them in the first place. She went to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Can you leave!?" Ishiko said softly, urgency clear in her voice. She didn't want to be caught with an S-ranked criminal in her room. Her Mother already thought she was getting into trouble. She didn't need to be in any more. Kakuzu only looked at her lazily, taking her 'order' merely as a kind suggestion. And he never did take kind suggestions. She turned her head to look at him, but just to be safe, she stood up.

"And if I don't?" He asked, playing with her now.

"I'll…uh I'll force you out!" She made an empty threat. And she had a feeling he was going to see through her fake-out. Kakuzu lifted an eyebrow behind his mask before he reached up to grab it.

"I'd like to see you try." He said and slipped his mask off. Ishiko's eyes widened and she took a step back. Not because of his face, she didn't care about that at all. She feared of what Kakuzu might do next. He was so unpredictable.

"Go ahead. Hit me." Kakuzu offered, putting his face near her and looked into her brown eyes. His mind clearly intended to hurt her somehow.

"I…" Ishiko drifted. Kakuzu's eyes lowered, but rose again.

"You can't can you…?" He asked, lifted his eyebrows and his arm reached down and grabbed her wrist. She felt her insides completely doing a back flip. She closed her eyes, preparing for a blow or some comment to really hurt her.

"How can you be a ninja?" He asked again. He never knew a ninja that never used physical force of any kind.

"You lead a team, how can you meet the expectations?" It was a statement more than a question. But she answered anyway.

"I… My team. They do the dirty work for me." She said, squeezing her eyes tighter if it were possible. He didn't respond. He only raised her wrist and then moved his hand to cover her hand and carefully placed it on his cheek. She shivered, feeling how cold he was. She still hated him. She hated him. She wanted him to disappear, bringing her back to the nice-part of the world. The world he couldn't ruin for her. That he couldn't tarnish.

"Do you know… why Keisuke died?" Ishiko's eyes snapped open and looked at those bright emerald eyes. Why did he bring up her long-dead brother? Again, he was so unpredictable.

"He was murdered. He used to know Deidara-senpai…." She paused, she didn't want to start crying but she felt her throat tighten. She knew Deidara too. He was like a second brother. They all were. The freaks of the village.

"And the reports I read, they all suggest, that he was the one responsible for letting Deidara get away with his killing. But I know Keisuke-kun wouldn't have done that. He never approved of killing. He wouldn't have done that." She was growing furious now, but didn't dare mention Deidara. Even their Grandfather, the Tsuchikage believed Keisuke was responsible.

"And so he was murdered." Kakuzu completed. Ishiko looked at his cloak. He was in the same organization as Deidara fled off to. The one Keisuke was blamed for leading him to. Keisuke wouldn't do that. He wouldn't betray his village. Betray her, neither would Deidara. But Deidara was different. She pulled her hand from his face and held her hand close to her. She hated him.

"I want you to leave." She repeated.

"I'm not leaving. And you certainly aren't going to force me to leave." Kakuzu said, moving forward again. Ishiko backed out of self-preservation instinct. But then she realized she bumped against her almost bare nightstand. She was trapped… again.

"Ishiko!!" Her Mother pounded on the door again. Didn't the woman have any hobbies? Obviously not. Kakuzu glared at the door and then back at Ishiko.

"I'll be back for you, I still have questions." He whispered and pulled his mask back up. Signaling he was leaving. Ishiko never felt more grateful for her Mother at her door. She blinked and he was already gone. Only the open window evidence he had entered in the first place. And his scent of oak and vanilla still lingered where he once stood.

"Ishiko!! I need you out here NOW!!" Her Mother demanded. She was eccentric again. Ishiko sighed mentally and put a hand over her heart and realized her heart was racing. But why. She closed her eyes again. _Keisuke, are you watching now? Did you suffer like this? _She asked herself.

_"Keisuke!!" Ishiko cried, appearing in the doorway. Keisuke shot up from his bed and looked at the frail girl, stricken with fever and a night terror. _

_"Ishiko-chan, what's wrong, ne?" His smooth, silky voice cooed, unaffected by his drowsiness. Ishiko blinked and held her hands near her face, trying to wipe her river of tears, she turned momentarily to close the wooden door. _

_"I had that dream again. People keep hurting me and I don't heal." She answered. Keisuke wiped his eye and moved over on his bed, making room for the small girl. She smile softly and walked over to him, joining him in the safety of his bed. _

_"Don't worry about it. And be careful not to wake up Mom. Remember how she gets." Keisuke whispered. Ishiko nodded and her eyes felt cold, realizing how cold it really was. Keisuke was just so warm. _

_"I'm sorry." Ishiko apologized. Keisuke loved her. And she loved him back. After all, since their father died, they were all they had. They only had eatchother. But maybe it was more than they should… Everytime they had to go shopping, Ishiko being only 8, and Keisuke being 18 it was a strange sight. They held hands to keep close and occasionally he would bend down to kiss her on the head. Girls would sometimes try and suck up to Ishiko because she was so close to Keisuke. And Keisuke was liked by everyone. Despite the kekkei genkai that seperated Ishiko and Deidara from people. _

_"Sshh, and don't worry about that dream. Because I won't ever let that happen to you. And neither will Deidara-sama apparently, but speaking of him, I need to meet him for today's practice. Want to come?" Keisuke offered. Ishiko smiled and nodded. She loved her brother. And her brother loved her. Probably more than they should. _

"Keisuke…" Ishiko mumbled, trying to fight the sleep that threatened to take her from her memories. But she failed that little battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, incest has been thrown in there becuase I friggin can. So there. Don't send me bitching messages about how wrong it is becuase apparently I don't really care. Also possible yaoi for the furture. But notcannon yaoi. No KAKUXHIDAN!! NYUUUU!!!


	16. Chapter 16

"2 more days…" Ishiko mumbled to herself before slumping her head over and sighing loudly.

"Ishiko get your ass the fuck over here!!" Hidan screamed. That girl.

"Coming Hidan-sama." She said to her master. Kakuzu stuck close by. Hidan was trying to find the right shampoo to use. Killing people by killing yourself was difficult work. And it was hard to keep that albino-hair in check while doing it. Plus he needed to get that blood and dead-people-smell out of his hair.

"This one is orange-scented. But I hate orange." Ishiko looked at her master boredly and also tried to help out in the search. Hidan wouldn't shut up about it. Earlier he said he loved orange. But then again he was almost bi-polar. She lifted her eyebrows at the shocked storekeeper. Who was staring and wide-mouthed, at the albino man, the masked man, and the freak of the village. How odd of how they fit along together...

"Ishiko…" Kakuzu whispered, making Ishiko jump and drop one of the bottles and it made a loud clatter. Hidan whipped his head around and stared angrily at the brunette.

"Sorry, it slipped." She apologized and went to pick it up. Wrong move. As soon as she bent over to pick it up she felt a soft hand softly grope her ass. Her cheeks flared and she shot up again, trying to keep a straight face. The hand was quickly removed. Ishiko whipped around and saw Kakuzu's eyes held amusement and the shopkeeper was fixing his register. Of course. When there are no witnesses. Hidan turned around and shook Ishiko's shoulder, making the poor girl look at him. Why her?

"You're a girl, is this brand good?" Hidan asked. Ishiko couldn't believe how feminine this man was. And he was in the Akatsuki? Surely she didn't want to fight him in a serious battle. Even with her healing kekkei genkai. But what kind of criminal is so obsessed over his hair he wants to by a famous female brand? Kakuzu was an example. He didn't care about things like that. Even though she hated him, the only thing he really wanted was sex and money. He had money, and so far got the sex from her and other girls she felt sympathy for. She definitely wasn't going to forgive him for that grope.

"Yes, I know some other girls who are pretty high-up who use that brand. So it had to be good." She informed. Hidan's mouth curved up in thought.

"Sure. I'll get this." Hidan agreed and walked past Ishiko. Ruffling her hair in the process. The sadist. She winced at the contact, she hated most contact. She could thank her Mother for that. But she shook her head and sighed mentally as Hidan started to pat down his cloak in search for nay money. Of course he didn't have any. Kakuzu was so greedy and stingy. Like he would actually trust anybody other than him and maybe a turtle with his money he worked so hard to gain. She wanted to laugh at the thought of Kakuzu **letting** Hidan actually carry money. Most likely it would be covered in so much blood it wouldn't even count as money anymore.

"Here, Hidan-sama." Ishiko interjected. She walked over to her master, relieved she had a good excuse to walk away from Kakuzu. He looked down to his subordinate and grinned.

"Fuck yeah! I love having a little assistant!" He yelled loudly, making an even bigger idiot of himself. Kakuzu began thinking of ways to kill him again.

"Thank you." Ishiko said to the shopkeeper and set the money down on the counter. The shopkeeper only stared at her with frightened eyes and hers softened as she turned away. He was scared of her. Typical. He wouldn't dare to get close enough to her to take the money she fairly earned. _Guess I'm not surprised. _She rolled her eyes. Kakuzu and Hidan followed along, the usual routine. I guess. Hidan leading, talking about something useless and boring (but in his mind, of course, EVERYTHING that was important to him seemed important to everyone), Ishiko following behind, carrying his shampoo mentally cursing anything, and Kakuzu following, taking his time an thinking of ways to kill them both. His only entertainment nowadays.

"You still have explaining to do." Kakuzu said darkly, Ishiko only continued walking, but her heart started to race again. _Keisuke. _She glanced back, not bothering to actually look at him.

"I know." She answered. Might as well look at death straight in the face instead of cower from it. She glared from the side of her face. _He knows something about Keisuke-kun. I know he does. He knows about Onee-chan. _She glared even harder. He knew something. The way he reacted when she first told him she and Keisuke were related. She wanted to know. How was he related to the Akatsuki? And Kakuzu none the less. Was he the reason Keisuke was killed? Was he the one who **killed** her brother? She had a few questions of her own.

"Ishiko!!" Hidan screamed. Ishiko turned her head to him calmly and then realized she was sitting on a bench next to Hidan, Kakuzu close by.

"I was fucking telling you that fucking Kakuzu wants something." Hidan repeated. Jashin, he hated to repeat himself. Ishiko nodded and got up.

"Do you need anything Hidan-sama?" She asked. That was her job right now anyway. To serve basically as Hidan's dog. Hidan shook his head and started to watch the people pass by. Already thinking of candidates to kill. Ishiko slowly slipped away and over to the spot Kakuzu was.

"What is it?" She glared again. She could feel Kakuzu smirk under his mask.

"We have something to discuss." He murmured.

"Do you know anything about my brother?!" She demanded. Her brown eyes locked on Kakuzu's emerald ones. He went silent.

"You do don't you!? What happened with Keisuke-kun! I want to know!!" she said more fiercely. Kakuzu furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" He asked, his voice toned and strong. Warning her if she pushed her limits she would be killed. The small girl only glared harder. Tears threatened to leak out at the thought of her beloved brother's death. He didn't deserve to die. And this man was hiding something about him. Something about Keisuke she should know. She deserved to know!

"I know. You know something about Keisuke-kun. I know you do." She said again, her face flushed from frustration. Kakuzu's eyes were directed on something else.

"Not until you tell me what **I** want to know first." Kakuzu said. Ishiko blinked and her mouth opened slightly with shock that he gave up so easily. He was going to tell her? This wasn't like him to give out information like it was telling her directions to a market. Ishiko nodded.

"Anything." Kakuzu's eyes glinted with hinted amusement.

"First off, I would like to know, where have you been getting those injuries?" His voice was softer than normal. His eyes were kinder, warmer than usual. They were hidden among the large rocks that replicated a forest of stone. Ishiko blinked and looked down. She didn't want to remember. But if she wanted to know about Keisuke, she had to spill.

"When Keisuke and I were little. Our Dad, the Tsuchikage's son. He died in the war between countries. And our Mom, she felt used, and so she started to punish us. When Keisuke got older he moved out, but left me with Mom. He told me to go to him, but I never wanted to be a nuisance to him. So, I stayed with Mom and she hurts me because I seem so much like my Dad. My healing abilities." She glanced at her arm.

"She thinks they're inhuman and hates it." She glared. She hated this kekkei genkai. All it did was bring her pain, even though it healed all of her injuries. It was supposed to prevent pain. Bu it never healed her where she wanted. It prevented her Mother from loving her. It prevented from any other man from loving her. Maybe it defended her of that too. Heartache.

"When?" Kakuzu said again, making her look at him. Why did he want to know so badly? Why was he so intrigued with her? Maybe he should be. He raped her after all. But why doesn't she hate him more than she should? This man. Raped her and still laughs at her probably. Mentally at least. But he stole her purity. She had to steal something from him as well.

"I'm not sure. Whenever she gets annoyed by something I guess. Or of she feels like it really. It doesn't hurt much anymore. I heal before the stinging comes." She rubbed her arm again. Her brown orbs wondered over to his cloak.

"I gave you you're answer! Now give me mine! How do you know about Keisuke-kun?!" She demanded. Kakuzu scoffed. Of course. She was only a small girl. He owed nothing to her really. Her light brown hair lit up with the sunlight, and her eyes burned like amber. She was Hidan's subordinate. His assistant. But yet, she probably should have been following him around. Not Kakuzu. He shrugged.

"He used to be my own subordinate." He says his tone cool and uncaring. Ishiko's eyes widened. Her dear, loving brother? Assistant to that wretched man? No way. Keisuke was too kind to ever serve that man. It wasn't him. Not at all.

"You're lying." She growled. Her headband glittered around her neck. Acting as a collar. Kakuzu's eye narrowed with anger.

"And why would I lie?" He asked. Ishiko's jaw tightened. Maybe she should watch it. She didn't want to get hurt by him. In more ways than just raping her.

"I suggest you get home. Or should I get you home again?" Kakuzu turned to her. Ishiko flinched. She finally realized. Kakuzu. A dark and evil man. He killed a group of men easily just the other night. She was just his toy. His **temporary **toy. As soon as she became useless to him she'll be written off. She blinked with insecurity.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" His voice held so much sarcastic ness. Like it was all a game to him. It could have been.

"I… I'll go home now." She bent down and shot off. _This is way bigger than I expected. _She mentally sighed. _Keisuke, what else did you hide from me? _She asked, her eyebrows furrowing and her step had an extra kick in it.

OOOO!! And now we find that Ishiko's own brother served under Kakuzu! What other secrets has her beloved brother been hiding from her?Only time can tell. Sorry for the OOCness from Kakuzu . Man this is hard.


	17. Chapter 17

"So then what happened?" She asked, her cheek leaning boredly into her palm as she nibbled on a common, lemon, muffin. Tadashi smiled and clapped his hands together. What a girl.

"I rejected him! I was glad too! He later got arrested for public indecency!" Tadashi started to giggle that made Ishiko nervous to be around him. Her eyes widened with disbelief. Was it possible for men to even laugh that way? She could never imagine Hidan laughing that way. She felt a bit of vomit make its way to her throat at the thought. She really didn't want to even be here. She needed to be with her Grandfather, discussing ways to get out of this God forsaken village.

"What about you? Any offers on you yet?" Ishiko mentally scowled. If he only knew. If he only knew the pain she went through. Trying to get the mental images of Kakuzu on top of her. Stealing her innocence so shamelessly. She winced.

"No. Do you think there would?" Ishiko asked with ice over her words. Tadashi shrugged, pretending not to know anything about her. But he knew. Being a newcomer in the village, he really didn't care about her bloodline like normal people would.

"Just asking. That tall cloaked guy follows you too. Did you know that?" Tadashi said; his voice barely above a whisper. Ishiko's eyes burned with anger again. She knew who he was referencing to. Kakuzu of course. What? Now he followed her? Why couldn't he be a normal person for once? Oh right. He was Akatsuki. But she shouldn't care. She only had a day before she was never going to see him again. She should be jumping with joy.

"Yes. I knew." She answered. Tadashi flinched as Ishiko jumped down from her seat and stated walking.

"I'll be back." She didn't bother to look back. She waved on of her arms and still continued to eat her muffin. The only good thing nowadays. 15. That's how old she supposed to be. Tadashi had a long 3 years to wait before he could have her. And she was already ruined. She sighed. What was she going to do? She had heard rumors that Konaha has especially targeted the Akatsuki. Maybe she should go there. She'd have protection from Kakuzu forever. Maybe they would understand. But she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Took you long enough." A cold voice spoke. She froze. She straightened her posture and glared at the floor. Behind her, leaned against the wall was Kakuzu. Maybe if she ran really fast…

"Don't bother. You're Grandfather Thinks we rejected his idea of a treaty. And now we just got commands to kill a few people and leave." She felt her eye twitch. Was that it? Did she live up her purpose to Kakuzu? Guess so.

"And what now? You're going to kill me?" She asked. Hatred burned in her voice and her fists clenched. She heard a low sigh.

"No. I did my killing. Hidan's going crazy though. I should get back to him before he kills too many though." She should be glad. She was alive and he was leaving.

"And what now? I just go back to my regular life!? I can't do that Kakuzu-sama!" Did she just call him 'Kakuzu-sama?' Maybe she was losing it. She shook her head.

"You ruined me. Ruined me so deeply. You can't just rip a doll and leave it there!" She shouted. Her voice cracking as she dropped to her knees and hid her eyes in her palms. Kakuzu only stood there. Uncaring like he always did. He was too cheap to brake something and buy it afterwards. And he certainly wasn't going to buy her. After breaking her into a thousands shards. Why did she feel this pain? Wasn't she supposed have healed? What was wrong with her? Nothing was keeping them together. She was going to heal.

"I'll be back." He murmured something else under his breath. She furiously wiped the back of her hand across her cheek in a futile attempt to wipe away her tears and launched after him. He turned to walk away. To try and turn his back on her, like her Father did to her Mother. She wasn't going to fall under the same situation. Even if her Father died. Everyone in the village knew there was no love in their marriage. She was pregnant with Keisuke two months before the wedding. She wasn't about to let Kakuzu just leave like he had done nothing wrong. She grabbed the edge of his cloak, making him stop.

"Let go." He mumbled. Obviously he was not in the mood for games. She glared at him. Her dark eyes held anger and sadness. Was she overreacting? It was highly possible.

"I won't let go Kakuzu. You stole something from me." She sniffed. Her grip tightened.

"I have to steal something from you." Hatred burned into her voice. Branding it, she was going to forever hate him. He sighed softly. Here in this alley? Behind the corner of a bakery. It was quiet. Obviously people were hiding from Hidan in the middle of town. The village thinks it's under attack. And the powerful Ishiko Tsuwa, mysteriously disappeared. She should be defending the village she loved so much. Not here. With Kakuzu.

"Do you love your village?" He asked. Her expression softened with shock from the sudden question. But the her eyes hardened again. Her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Of course I do!" She may have hated the people. But she loved the village none the less.

"Does the village, love you back?" He asked again. His voice lowered this time. Whispering a secret. She let her breath struggle out. She looked down. Brushing her long brown hair behind her shoulder she let go of his cloak.

"Leave then. If nothing's stopping you go. See if I care." _But I do. _Her inner voice said softly. She mentally cursed herself for being so ridiculous. What was this anyway? He had given her a wound. A wound that she could never heal. But that was what she always wanted. To be vulnerable. To not be protected all the time. To feel normal. To have wounds that stayed as reminders. But this pain. Was unbearable.

"Ishiko." His voice whispered. That voice she had come to hate. Soothed as she stood still.

"We're the same." He said again and she felt him closer to her. She realized how much shorter she was to him went he crouched down in front of her. His mask skillfully his scarred and stitched face. Ruined like her.

"Oh?" What stupid thing to say. But her voice was quiet as well. She could tell that he didn't want to leave just yet. He hadn't crushed the shards of her being just yet. But his eyes showed nothing. No regrets. No guilt. Of course it didn't. Why would he anyway?

"You lost your speech habit." She only shrugged at his more-than-obvious statement.

"I only gain it when I get nervous. I got used to you." She said. Lie. She wasn't used to him.

"If only Deidara was the same." Her breathe hitched again. Kakuzu raised a stitched a hand and slowly stroked her cheek. And now he was touching her? What kind of 'Good-bye' was this anyway? _I'm sick. I must be. I'm a sick person. _She told herself softly she felt her eyelids flutter close and lean into Kakuzu's hand. He seemed so warm.

"Sometimes, he gets so annoying I want to rip his heart out. I need a earth heart anyway." _You stole my purity. Does that count? _She really was deranged. That moment which only lasted a few minutes? That moment that had scarred her internally. Her first scar. But the sound of him ripping the heart out of her childhood friend made her cringe. She felt sicker by actually leaning into his warm hand. Her village needed her. But what did she owe to them?

"We're the same. Because, we are both hated by our villages." He sighed.

"I was young…"

_"Momma?" The young, tan boy asked. Entering the little, trashy shed him and his family lived in. The boy's mother, her wrinkled face smiled at him. _

_"Did you have fun Kakuzu?" His Mother asked. The wrinkles of her faces made themselves more obvious. It was obvious she was really old when her son was born. And she was just getting older. There were a lot of old people here. Hardly any children. The crops have failed. Disease was killing many of the young. The future of the Waterfall village was dying slowly. Kakuzu's clear, tan face lowered and he made a small smile back. His pitch black hair and his green eyes sparkled as he closed the front door. _

_"Yes, Momma, I got another bad gash though." He murmured, holding out his arm. His mother frowned back. The old woman made her way to the boy and knelt before him. Scanning over the wound. _

_"That'll need stitches." She whispered. A sudden bang on the door made them both jump. His mother flinched and looked at the door with uncertainty. Behind the tin door she could hear angry whispered and scolds. _

_"Stay here Kakuzu." She said sternly, making her way up and fixing her skirt. _

_"Momma!" Kakuzu whined, reaching toward his mother. But she was already out of his reach. He stayed behind like his Mother asked. He couldn't afford to get in her way much longer. Especially at their financial status. His mother made her way, slowly, to the door and hesitated a moment before going on. _

_"The villagers." She scowled and yanked the door open, careful not to unhinge it though. _

_"What do you people want!?" She yelled. Kakuzu gulped and ran to her, hiding behind her skirt and looked at the villager's disapproving faces. Each one of them wore frowns. _

_"We want the child." One of the older men said. Kakuzu's mother held a hand on his head protectively. _

_"No way are you getting my boy." She refused. _

_"He's the omen!! He needs to die so we can live!" The villagers started to all talk at once making Kakuzu dug his face into his Mother's skirt. _

_"He must be killed." _

_Before he has a chance to kill another. _

Kakuzu felt himself shudder suddenly. Ishiko felt her eyes soften.

_I never realized it. But we aren't connected. There's no way he'll ever relate to me. He was an omen. I'm... simply a freak of nature. _Ishiko grit her teeth. He was leaving her anyway.

_Leaving her behind, broken. __  
__----------------------------------------------------------__  
_I never really noticed it but... This whole time Ishiko had been calling Keisuke 'Nee-chan' which is what you call your sister!! I REALIZED SHE'S BEEN CALLING HER BROTHER HER SISTER!!! Agh!! Well, I think I lost a few braincells when my friend (Alyssa) dropped me ^^; Some people saw and I was on the ground laughing like a crack-addict. Bad news keep coming to me.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakuzu took in the silence and closed his eyes. She had no idea how she smelt to him. How he was now unable to come up with ways to kill her. Instead. He got more and more ideas of them expressing love. Someway. Kissing. Grabbing eatchother closer and closer. She seemed so needy. So in need of somebody to comfort her. To soothe her pain away. Kakuzu could do that. _I'll hold you. I'll be gentle with you. I won't be rough like last time. I promise. _She had no idea how innocent she always looked. How much alike she looked to Keisuke. How much her hair shined like his did. How her eyes were the exact same color.

_But they are different. _

He couldn't say how many times he had to remind himself of that. She was much cuter. Her bright eyes and calm attitude. Keisuke was much happier. More sociable. A common smooth-talker. She was much more reserved. Easily frustrated. But that only made her even cuter. He couldn't stand it at first. It was annoying. She was annoying. And she was tinier. Almost pocket-sized. Made just right for him. But the he started to feel a bit sick. Just because Keisuke died he moved onto Ishiko. His younger sister. His beloved younger sister. But should that mean anything for him should it. He enjoyed small silences. Where he admired her small features.

_This is wrong. _

She was still so young. Which was why he couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't force her to leave with him? Even if she wanted. He reminded himself, 'She's too young to know what she wants'. But now… It just seemed like a mindless chant that didn't seem to have any meaning now. He could be accused of Pedophile. But like anybody would try and arrest him.

"Kakuzu, what exactly…" Ishiko voice sounded cracked. Wrong.

"Did you know about Keisuke?" She asked, glaring at him again. He felt a familiar aching in his groin. He brought his hand up again and stroked her cheek, took a bit of her hair in his fingers and brought his masked face closer to hers.

"I'll come back for you." He said. Ishiko shook her head,

"That's not fair Kakuzu. That's not how you play the game!" She yelled angrily, grabbing his wrist. He closed his eyes.

"I love you." He said softly. She only kept her glared locked. She wasn't going to take that. Saying 'I love you' doesn't fix anything.

"No you don't" she mumbled.

"I love you."

"Quit it."

"I love you, Ishiko."

"Stop saying that." Ishiko growled more loudly this time, trying to press her weight against his in a weak attempt to push him away. How dare him. Thinking that's the only way to excuse herself. But little did she realize that he was truthful. Sure, at first she just seemed like another girl. Just another girl he would kill without giving much thought. Just another girl he used to get his release. But soon, he found himself coming up with less and less ways to kill her. And it frustrated him. Angered him. He wanted to be professional. Feared.

"I'll come back for you." He said again, this time removing one of his hands and pulling down his mask. She shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want this. Why didn't anything she wanted happen to her? She wanted Keisuke back. She wanted her Mother to love her. Well, at least mean it. His lips pressed against hers roughly. _This is all too much. Why can't he just leave? Just stay far away from me? I don't care anymore. Why am I crying? _She asked herself as warm tears fell down her cheeks and her hands squeezed on Kakuzu's wrist. Her other hand moved to onto his chest, trying to push him away. Fighting bees was better than this right now. But he easily dominated her, licking her bottom lip before pulling away. She nearly toppled over when he let go of her and stood upright. He seemed to tower over her, looking at her with those evil green eyes while he pulled his mask back up. Did he have a secret jutsu that sucked her strength away whenever he kissed her?

"Kakuzu." She whispered as her dark eyes closed and she felt her head spinning. _Why do I feel this way? Keisuke, please tell me what to do! _She felt herself falling. Falling into darkness and the musky smell of vanilla and blood. Such an odd smell. Keisuke liked vanilla. She opened her eyes tiredly. She saw the streets covered in blood. But her drowsy eyes felt so cold. She needed sleep. Why should she care? Her mind felt overloaded at the moment. There was too much. She mumbled, resisting being carried by this monster. The arm tightened around her. But not in a forceful way. In a protective way. Like if you were carrying a delicate blanket that could not be dropped no matter what. But this was a mistake. He shouldn't have gotten this close. Dammnit. He fucked up and he felt the need to simply drop her off somewhere safe and simply leave. A clean break. He remembered when Sasori often went on about that. The useless puppet medical expert.

_"This is good; the bone is clearly and cleanly broken off. It'll heal better that way." _

He murmured to Deidara after a mission. Deidara had broken his arm and was whining about it the whole time. He really would kill him. Surely Leader could have done better in picking out members. Like an artist madman was really necessary. He looked down at her again. How did she know Deidara? She even called him her 'Nee-chan'. But then he mentally chuckled. Her 'sister'. So it must have been that she was so young she thought Deidara was a woman. Or, they were that close that Deidara allowed himself to be called the sister. And he knew Keisuke was blamed for allowing Deidara run away. So that was solved. But how was he going to solve this problem that lay in his arms? Agh. Sometimes, love was too difficult.

Ishiko's Dream

_"Brother, Keisuke-kun, I want your hair." He only chuckled at response to the girl, playing with his brown hair. It was long for a boy. It reached his shoulders and he glanced back at his younger sister. _

_"Ishiko, how do you like the academy?" He asked the 6-year old. She blinked in shock for a moment and broke into a small smile. _

_"It's boring. All the girls care about is boys and crushes." She said with a hint of disgust. But Keisuke's eyes widened and his expression darkened. What was this overwhelming jealousy rising in him? Why did he feel no man was good enough for his beloved little sister? That he could be the only one for Ishiko? He whipped around and grabbed her by her tiny shoulders and she yelped in surprise as he brought his face closer. _

_"Ishiko. Do you like any boys?" He asked fiercely. She blinked and looked at her brother, staring down at her. She pursed her lips. _

_"No. Boys are stupid. Especially in my class." Keisuke felt his muscles relax. He gently stroked her hair and lifted her with his scarred arms over into his lap. _

_"Damn, you have nice hair yourself Ishiko-chan." She didn't answer. She only nodded and allowed her brother to play with her hair idly as she has. But she didn't say anything on why he got so angry. She could feel his warm and heavy breathing on her back from his earlier outburst. Was he… possibly jealous? _

Ishiko felt her finger twitch, her breath panicking in sudden realization. Where was she? Why did she feel so cold? Her pupils shrunk in shock as she jolted up, feeling soft fabric around her. This was… her bed? She was home?

"Ugh." She groaned as she suddenly fell back from her pounding headache. She quickly looked around, brushing back her brown hair behind her shoulder. What was this cloth in her hand? Ishiko brought her hand up to her view and saw a small, torn piece of black cloth with a red cloud.

"What the Hell…?" she mumbled blindly as she brought the cloth closer to her, the small fabric in between her fingers like it was a dirty diaper. _Why would Kakuzu tear off a piece of his cloak and leave it with me? _She asked herself. She blinked tiredly and brought up another hand to completely look at the fabric. It was! It was a piece of an Akatsuki cloak! She furrowed her eyebrows together and sat up abruptly._ Did he expect me to wait for him…? _She asked mentally again. Her finger brushed over the red cloud in anxiety as she neared her window where Kakuzu had entered so many times before.

He really did.

He made a mess and left it there.

He left her.


	19. Chapter 19

"ISHIKO!! HOW COULD YOU LET SUCH A THING HAPPEN?!" Her Grandfather yelled. The next morning, nearly half the village was destroyed along with half of the population. What the hell was he supposed to do now!? He was known as the Tsuchikage! How was he supposed to be a trusted leader when he allowed nearly half of his village be slaughtered off. Along with some of his best shinobi. Ishiko winced at his voice and just looked down. Her hair covering her right eye and her headband glittered around her neck.

"DAMNIT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!?" he yelled again. Her eyes softened. What was she supposed to do?

"Ishiko, were you even with Hidan when the attacks happened?" He asked, sighing her name. She shook her head, holding both of her hands respectfully and her head lowered to her Grandfather.

"No, I was not." Simply answer the question. No need to go into detail. She was really good at finding loopholes. Her Grandfather groaned again and slumped into his chair.

"What are the status reports in the hospital?" He asked, rubbing his temples with his fingers and wishing he could crawl under one of the many boulders in the village and disappear. He so did not want to be in this situation right now. Ishiko took a folder from underneath her arm and opened it.

"Status: 4 dead, 2 injured, uh." Ishiko said, her words cringing a little. She tried to control herself. To not shake to not curl up in guilt. She should have been there. Damn that Kakuzu. He distracted her. And now, 4 people were dead. And 2 were in the hospital with mild concussions. She loved her village, and she going too damned well protect it. Her Grandfather groaned again in anger and stood up, throwing a lamp. Ishiko ducked, the ceramic lamp barely missing her head. Not like it would have mattered. It would just heal merely seconds afterwards. But the loud crash made her flinch as she stood back up.

"Grandpa, uh?" She asked nervously. The Tsuchikage growled again in anger and took all of his papers and shoved them to the floor. He was having a fit. Any 2-year old can have a fit, but when he did. It usually ended in the room looking like it was ransacked and a nice hole in the wall. Punching walls was his common trait. And he did it often because, the kekkei genkai being responsible, his knuckles would heal afterwards. He panted and yelled again in frustration. Ishiko called it as her cue to run out before he threw the stapler…

"I'll be at home." She squeaked and ran out; flinching again as the stapler came crashing on the wall close to her. She didn't bother to look at the dent in the wall it made. She opened the thin door and continued on her way to her home. _Grandpa's sure mad at me. I wonder if he might be assassinated. _In fact she was surprised he hadn't. The old man and she now were pretty much the only shinobi with notable kekkei genkai. Sure some other shinobi may have one. But not anything special. A bit of a surplus strength was cliché. And even the simple mind-reading grew to be nothing special. Though, there weren't many who **could** do that anymore. She walked along the stone path, looking down at the stone buildings; the Tsuchikage had the building at the top stone. The whole villages being almost like a canyon. She didn't even know how this village was made. But she never bothered to ask. The walk home was boring. Mindless questions. People staring, pretty much the usual.

She lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes in their shadows. She would have to deal with her mother now. Oh joy.

With Kakuzu

"Wake the fuck up Kakuzu-teme." Hidan complained again. Kakuzu growled; a new habit when the stupid vampire-wannabe tried to wake him up. At least Ishiko was gentler with her waking… Fuck. There he goes again. Reminding him of the useless girl of the Stone village. _She's not useless. _His subconscious argued. Then he mentally groaned. He wasn't becoming a second Zetsu was he?

"This is pissing me off. All you're doing now is sleeping the whole fucking day like a damn log. What the hell happened to 'managing the Akatsuki's finances?' And doing other damn jobs!?" Hidan ranted on.

"Like I give a rat's ass about what you think." Kakuzu mumbled, turning over in the small bed. This inn was a cheep rip-off. It costs 40 dollars a two-bed room. He went with the 10 dollar one-bed room, but he forced Hidan to sleep on the small couch. There was no way in hell he would ever share a bed with that possibly lice-infected man. Most likely the next morning he would find Hidan's hand on his waist. 'Turned over' yeah right. The man was gay but didn't want to admit it.

"You need to go to a damn strip club or something." Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu immediately felt his anger rise. How dare him. Thinking Kakuzu was **that **heartless. He couldn't bear the thought of simply watching some whore shake her ass around like it was worth something. New emotions beside rage filled him.

"_**Shut the hell up Hidan before I personally help you to it.**_**" **Kakuzu said darkly. Ishiko seemed to be all that ran through his head. And he hated it. He hated remembering that useless girl. Even departing seemed painful and embarrassing.

---------------

_Kakuzu held her closer now, afraid she might wake up and see what he had done earlier. Why he smelled of blood. The cold wind making her shiver slightly and curl up more, trying to unconsciously keep herself warm. But he made sure some of his cloak kept her warm; that his body heat kept her warm. She smelled tropical. What was it? He didn't take the time to even try and figure it out. He made sure he got her home before she woke up. As much as he didn't want to now. Something… kept him here. Was it her? No, that was stupid. Fuck. He fucked up. Has he gone soft? Hell no, Kakuzu had seen one too many deaths for him to go soft so easily. Dammnit what was it?! _

_He saw the fountain that she said was near her house and Kakuzu knew he was getting closer. His mask pulled up so nobody could see his full face. Only his fearsome green eyes. And that's all they needed before they curled up in fear. He looked again back down at her and switched his step, jerking her a little. She gave no response. She must have been tired. _I'm sorry, Ishiko. _He wasn't one to apologize either. Half of her small face was lost in his cloak. He felt the end of his lip twinge a little before going back as he stitched it. Her kimono top that was under her Chunnin vest was slightly ajar, but he resisted the urge to pull it further down and kiss her skin. He had to. _

_Damn, he was going to get an earful once he got back to Hidan. Whining brat. He didn't survive through Waterfall prison just to be partnered with this sadist. But he did. He mentally sighed but returned his gaze to the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked so much like her brother. He remembered him vividly. Keisuke. His own subordinate. It was almost ironic. Keisuke come along and almost ruin Kakuzu's life. And nearly 3 years later his little sister and does the same thing. He wondered how she would react. Finding out what he and Keisuke hid from the world. He didn't want to think about it. She drooled lightly. And he furrowed his eyebrows, well, more than they were already from his 'always-angry' expression. That was going to stain. He wrote it off for now though, and carefully jumped off the edge of a roof to her balcony. Open, as usual. He wasn't surprised. Her mother liked it open for the breeze. But it was actually nearing winter and it seemed you only left the window open if you wanted to get frostbite or hyperthermia while you slept. The sun was setting and he could even feel cold creep in on him. _

_She opened her eyes slightly, but she only lost again to the darkness of sleep as she moved her head again. His eyes widened slightly, would he see her again? He was sure he was, she was Hidan's subordinate after all. Eventually she would be called out by Pein to take the subordinate test. But hopefully not anytime soon. He set her down softly on her wide be; the old springs creaked slightly under the new weight. She still didn't stir. Kakuzu sighed inwardly and continued to watch her. What would happen? Would she be glad he was finally gone? Would she be sad? Would… she forget him? And then move on the bakery boy he caught her with? No. He found himself clutching her sheets. Why was he worrying anyway? She looked so peaceful, he almost felt guilty for being there. As if he was disturbing her peace. _

_"Are all children like this?" He asked himself, in a voice barely above a low whisper. He advanced toward her, turning her face towards his with his large hand and kissed her delicately on her soft lips. No. Ishiko was special. She was warmer than any other regular child. Thos other girls were nothing. They starved themselves to look like those young whores on T.V. They were stupid and got pregnant early. They had no personality like Ishiko did. They did not compare. Just as much as a fork was compared to the Trident, held by the god of the sea. He pulled back, careful not to cut off her oxygen supply for too long. The sun was long gone now. He only seemed like a shadow now. _

_Shadow casting on innocent light. _

_That's what he was. His eyes narrowed and he took out a kunai. He wanted her to remember. Even if it was painful for her, he didn't care either way. He wanted to be known to her. He wanted her to have not regretted this. He took the kunai and the edge of his cloak and quickly cut off a section of it. The one with the cloud. So she will easily recognize. The Akatsuki. Where she lost Keisuke to. He felt an uncomfortable pain in his stomach. Was that his third heart giving out…? No, no it was just more guilt. He couldn't answer her useless questions. He wanted to know himself. Why Keisuke died so abruptly. She turned again, making his eyes jump to her small figure. No. she wasn't like him. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, why did she make him seem so weak!? Dammnit! He felt like punching the wall in. He shook his head and walked over to her, carefully leaving the cloth in her small, fragile, hand. _

_He crashed. He had seen many girls like her in his long lifetime. Weak. Defenseless. Beautiful beyond their years. But he never gave a second thought to them. Most of them probably pregnant and alone. But she… she was different. And now he stumbles into his life, when he could be as old and her great-grandfather. She was still a kid. She was _**_Hidan's _**_subordinate. Not his. His new one was actually going to arrive sometime next week. He burned. He turned without another thought and launched himself through the window, making sure not to give himself a chance to look back. _

--------

And He seemed to feel like shit afterward. Not even able to gather enough will-power to get out of bed. Fuck. What if he didn't get out by 4 and the Inn-keeper would charge for 2 days. Oh well. E could always just kill her and take the money.

"Man, Ishiko's cooking was way fucking better than this damn hotel shit!" Hidan complained, making a disgusted face that any stubborn 2-year old would make and threw a bowl of what seemed like oatmeal to the floor. Kakuzu's body shot up. He didn't know what to be angrier about. The fact that Hidan got the inn-breakfast, something he might discover later on the bill as more than what it was worth, or that Hidan actually tasted Ishiko's cooking. And when.

"Yo, cocksucker, you alive? I don't want to have to face the damn leader fucking alone you know." Hidan said in a bored tone. Kakuzu wondered for a moment if he ever had to wash his mouth out with soap while he was a child.

"Shut it." Kakuzu growled before slowly getting up and scratching his head.

"And damn sleeping whore awakens!" Hidan cheered sarcastically, earning a hardy glare from his partner. But he didn't mind and continued picking at some fruit in the tiny foam bowl on the breakfast tray. Kakuzu wondered how long he could survive without Ishiko now he had become addicted to her. He didn't bet long.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, finally got chapter 20. Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Okay uh... **

**Warnings: Swearing, violence, blood, hinted incest, rape, angst, hinted past yaoi (not HidanxKakuzu) -_-, and now cheated! :D **

**So, there may also be hinted IshikoxHidan, but have you seen the newer episodes? Hidan really sounds like a child! He complains 24/7 and he just seems like a kid! It made me laugh in a way that makes it seem pathetic really. But whatever. Here's Chapter 20, please review! **

**--------------------------------------**

She huffed and crossed her arms. The man before her smirked and the ominous light made his cat-like smile even more evil. Her brown eyes bore into the man's amethyst ones. He let out a small chuckle as he reached a hand out to grab something on the table. Her breathe hitched as she tried to predict his move and make a counter-move to his, and then calculate the counter-move to that and so on and so on.

"Damn!!" She cursed as she looked at his move. She already was struggling at chess as it is. And now she was losing. Why she agreed to play? She didn't know. But Tadashi seemed to be a good diversion from the pain Kakuzu had caused her, and so far it was working. It seemed to be going good so far.

"Any last words before you lose?" Tadashi teased, grinning at her. She bit her lip, trying to think of anything that could possibly save her. Nothing came up.

"No, uh." He grinned wider if it was even possible.

"You're nervous." He said again, picking up on her use of her speech habit. A curse and the very reason she didn't pay B.S. (a card game where you lie about the cards you're putting down) She pursed her lips and stuck out her tongue playfully. Tadashi raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"As much as I just love having your unlimited attention, I do believe I must defeat you in the battle of skills and wits." He declared, putting on a British accent. Ishiko raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just move Tadashi-sama." His eyes widened, knowing his act was useless in making her smile. His expression went to boredom as he bent down and carefully placed his piece. She carefully observed from the other side. It seemed to be weeks since Kakuzu left. And for some reason, days just seemed longer. But it's really been 2. And her hips finally started feeling better. And she had gotten her period, meaning she wasn't pregnant; her biggest fear since Kakuzu… raped her. She cringed and forced a smile.

"You beat me Tadashi-sama, uh." She said, not really even paying attention. Her eyes saddened even more. And lately, she's become more… forgetful. Memories of her and Kakuzu, even though hateful, would fade. And she hated it. Even though she hated him. He was the worst human to even live.

"Yep, 'guess I did." She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to believe it.

_**Keisuke, did you feel like this too? **_

"I'll be going now, thanks for the game." Ishiko smiled and got up from her seat.

"You miss him don't you?" The sudden voice of Tadashi perked up. Her position froze and her lips parted slightly. She could feel a grin behind her. She felt her cheeks heat and her throat strain.

"That one guy who used to follow you around, I noticed he hadn't been around for a long while. And you miss him huh?" Tadashi asked. She felt her heart ache even more. She shouldn't be feeling this. She wasn't used to feeling like this. Her eyes softened and her knees felt weak. What was this? She didn't bother answering Tadashi's question. Mostly because if he could come to that conclusion, he must have already known. He knew the answer before Ishiko could even come up with it. Now she knew.

Why she hated the feeling of Kakuzu fading from her.

The urge to go and search for him.

Why she hated the feeling of being left behind by him.

Why she felt this unknown sadness.

Was it?

Because she loved him?

The rest seemed like slow-motion. Her knees gave way and she feel to the floor. Her chin lifted as the tears finally leaked through. Her hair fell with her and covered her face, making a dark curtain. She felt horrible. From the emotions itself. And then feeling these emotions. Would he feel the same? Of course not. He was an S-ranked criminal. But then the words he said as he departed drifted back.

"_**I love you, Ishiko." **_

Her head lowered even more and her arms wrapped around her waist. Physically holding her together. Tears stained the floor. Tadashi called out her name and rushed to her side. Asking her questions she paid no mind to. She closed her eyes and whispered those words in her mind. Memorizing them. And desperately hoping those words won't fade as well. She wanted to go. If he went. If he left her. She wanted to go. This unknown bond that had formed burned inside her. Telling her, she should. Telling her she was doing the wrong thing, staying here. So far away from Kakuzu.

"Ishiko are you alright?! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tadashi said frantically as she sniffling came. She never cried. The only time she cried was when Keisuke died and when he left her. Why. The only ones she loved leave her. First Keisuke, now Kakuzu? But overall, she never cried. Not even when she gave the order to kill. Not when her Mother yelled at her that she hated her daughter's existence. And she shouldn't be crying about this. _Keisuke, what do I do? Did you go through this as well? I hate this pain. It must have been worse for you. _She wished her healing would come now. To heal the mental scars.

"Tadashi-sama!" She gasped, turning to him and latching onto him. He accepted and wrapped his arms around her, offering comfort. It all seemed so wrong.

"Ishiko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Tadashi whispered; his pitch black hair mixing into her brown. She closed her eyes and dug her face deeper into the crook of his neck. He couldn't bear to see her in this much pain. And he was damned well going to help her. She needed love; he was going to give it to her. Anything she needed, he'd be sure to give it to her. Even if it wasn't him, himself.

"I hate him." Tadashi kept a stoic face, rubbing her back comfortably.

"I know hun." He cooed back.

"I hate him so much." She said again, her glistening eyes looked so beautiful to him. Though, he didn't want her to be sad.

"It's okay…" He whispered. She backed away and adjusted herself, so she was sitting in between his legs.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? I want him gone forever." She whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes but didn't leak out. Her heart and chest felt like they were being pressed against. She lowered her head, looking at the floor. The tile she used to skip upon every time she came in this bakery. When Keisuke was alive.

"I'm going to be alright, Ishiko-chan." Tadashi murmured. She moved forward, so her forehead was pressing against his chest. She closed her eyes. Feeling her eyes ache with drowsiness. He stayed silent, accepting her pain. _Did you ever feel pain like this Keisuke-kun? Are you looking down on me? Nii-chan, what are you doing? _She asked silently. She allowed Tadashi to comfort her. He seemed sincere. He wouldn't hurt her. Leave her.

"Tadashi-sama, thank you." He obviously took it as a comment to tell him as 'I'm done here. Get out.' Because he started to adjust himself and took a deep breathe to get up. Her eyes widened and she put her hand roughly on his forearm.

"Tadashi-sama, please, just let me stay here. For a bit longer." She said softly. Not wanting to let go just yet. His amethyst eyes widened for a second before relaxing, pulling her closer to him.

"Of course Ishiko." She felt so warm. So needy. And she never felt so… wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wouldn't call it obsession.

"Please! Mercy!" the lowly man begged before him

"Hey! Hey! Shut the fuck up and quit your damned whining already! Go down with some fuckin' dignity!" Hidan cursed. Kakuzu gave a warning glance at his partner.

It seemed more like a sporting hobby now.

"Now, do you where this man is?" Kakuzu asked, bending down to eye-level with the other man and showed him the picture. The scruffy-haired man looked at Kakuzu with frightful eyes.

"**That's not fair Kakuzu. That's not how you play the game!" She yelled angrily, grabbing his wrist. He closed his eyes.**

"**I love you." He said softly. She only kept her glared locked. She wasn't going to take that. Saying 'I love you' doesn't fix anything.**

"**No you don't" she mumbled.**

"Kakuzu! Get your fucking head together." Hidan cursed. Kakuzu blinked and realized he wasn't paying attention. Dammnit. He was getting really fucked up. Now he was remembering her more and more vividly. Did she really think he was lying about loving her? He wouldn't be surprised. How could he allow himself to do such a stupid thing? Maybe he should go to Pein and get his memories erased.

"He's, He left the village a couple pf days ago. He said something about going to live with his college-buddy." The man said, catching Kakuzu's eye. His hand reached pout and grabbed the scared man's shirt and lifted him up slightly.

"If you are lying do not think we won't come looking for you." Kakuzu warned and dropped him. The man gave a grunt and scurried into another room. Hidan watched the man for a second before looking back at his partner.

"Fucktard, why so gloomy?" He asked in his usual annoying child-like tone. How old was the man again? Kakuzu turned to him and gave a glare. And of course Hidan wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. He never felt this way before. Though, before he never thought of anything like this was more than lust, but he couldn't stand it. The one time he lets his guard down and this problem happens. _Ishiko's not a problem. _His subconscious argued back.

"It's nothing." Kakuzu said, dismissing the albino and turned to leave the house.

"Well, hurry up then. We need to get back to the base and start getting ready for Ishiko." Kakuzu felt his brain freeze for a moment. It's already been a week? She was coming to the base? He wasn't sure how she may react to seeing him again. Then again, with Pein being Pein, her memories may have been erased. Well, she still might remember him, since that jutsu only worked when she was in civilization. So, there was definitely going to be confrontation. But would she be angry? Well… Of course she would. But would she be sad? Happy? No, he might as well scratch that possibility off his list. There was no way she would be happy to see him. Ever.

"I can't wait to damn see her again. Maybe I might fucking convince her to become a Jashinist." Hidan smiled brightly at the thought. Kakuzu glowered at him. Weren't Jashinist's supposed to be virgins? _Too late. _Kakuzu thought, he had already stolen the girl's innocence. But he couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do when she saw him again. And he couldn't help but feel a bit worried about her about why either. She was going to have to fight an Akatsuki member. But who?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been planning that for a while. I think this is the longest KakuzuxOC series on the entire site! WTF! and on Quizilla too! Hopefully this writing will make people think twice about Kakuzu and the hidden-behind-the-scenes-characters of Naruto. Like... Kisame! Or Zetsu! Also the mystery of Ishiko's brother may not be solved for a lack of reason. And be sure to remember Ishiko kekkei genkai: Healing. no, she's not a medic, she heals. Say, she gets a deep scratch WA-LA! It heals! So... yah


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorrt this took so long. I took forever thinking of the bridges to connect the important parts. But now, that's done. the next chapter will be easy. No. I do not sugar-coat my stories. I got so angry trying to find a original taboo of studentxteacher with Kakashi. NONE. Nada. All of them had; "EEEWW! No she's of age, that's just gross!' And they keep going 'EEEWW' like little girly girls. SHAPE UP!! For Godsake! Agh... And thank you to those who sent me reviews for my story. No, sorry it was never a HidanxOC story, but maybe tiny hints. I don't want it to be mary-sue and have multiple guys after her. Only Keisuke (incest), Kakuzu and Tadashi. Anway. **

**Warnings: Rape, Molestation, incest, slight yaoi (past), pedophilia, angst, and overral not stuff for the faint of heart**

Ishiko curled up into fetile position, crinkling the sheets beneath her. Why was this happening? She wished she could physically grasp the memories and keep them with her. But they seemed to fade away so easily. No matter how many times she ran them through her head. The next hour, they were gone. Unable to recall anything having to do with… Damn. What was their name? Damn it all. Who was the one who caused her heartache? What was his name? What was his _name_? What did he look like again? _Keisuke, please help me. I can't recall anything. I feel like I'm missing something. Like something is gone. But I don't know what. I can't remember where the past weeks have gone. Show me something. Show me some sign I'm not crazy. _She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Show me something. _She begged mentally, clutching at her own sheets. Something was gone. Missing. But she couldn't remember. It frustrated her to no end. And it just kept nagging at her no matter what she did. How long has it been? In her room, curled up trying to remember? 4 days. 96 hours of complete torture of not having control over her own mind. What was causing this? 240 minutes of this mind game. 14,400 seconds of this clutching and begging not to forget. She started fearing she might forget Keisuke too. She might forget her Father's face. Her Mother's old sincerity. The thought of them fading as well made her beg harder. And murmur to herself things they said. Memorizing them.

Her memories seemed to hang by a thread. And she tried to be gentle on making that thread stringer. Nothing was working so far. She moaned in pain as the deep memorizing made all of her senses hurt. Did this make her... nothing? Memories were proof that she existed. Proof that she was alive. If she forgot her past, what did that make the current Ishiko? What did that make the past-Ishiko? Nothing more than an illusion of the mind? Would the past-Ishiko disappear? No. She couldn't let that happen. _Please God, don't let me forget Keisuke. Don't let me forget Father. Oh please not Father. _She bit her lip, making it bleed temporarily but it quickly healed.

"Ishiko-chan? Are you in there?" She heard her Mother call. Dammnit. Ishiko lifted her head tiredly. Maybe she could play it off as sick. But she already avoided her Mother for 2 days so far. She couldn't go much farther, her Mother was bound to tear the door down or something like that.

"Yeah, I'm in here Mom. Just hold on." She mumbled, shaking her head, but groaned mentally as her head started to swirl. Obviously the liquids in her head did not want to stop moving. She got up from her bed and opened the door. Her Mother, light-haired and bright eyes. She seemed normal from appearance. But the look of sanity was everything. Her Mother always wore an apron with a dark blue sweater under it. She held a wooden spoon in her hands and she looked excited about something. Was the season finale of American Idol out?

"Ishiko, come on! I made you lunch!" Was it lunchtime? Ishiko tended to forget time. She blinked and looked at her Mother a little longer. What was her mother aiming at?

"Sure," she said unsurely. Stepping out of her room and following her Mother downstairs.

"You changed Ishiko; I hardly know who you are anymore. My baby-girl." Her Mother mumbled, making Ishiko look up nervously. It that it? Her Mother didn't know who she is anymore? She thought a stranger had come into her house and taken the place of the past-Ishiko?

"First I lose my husband, and then I lose my son. I don't want to lose you too Ishiko-chan." Her Mother said again, walking into the kitchen. Ishiko stopped, looking at the food in the table. _Where's Mom getting at? What does she want me to do? _Ishiko asked herself.

"I love you Ishiko-chan." There was no warmth in her Mother's voice. Not like a mother's voice should be. It was almost a secret message was encoded in those words. And the code was 'I hate you.' Ishiko internally winced. What had she done to deserve this? Oh right. She was born with the blood of her Father.

"Love you too, Mom." She said while trying to suppress the suspicious tune in her voice. Her Mother hummed a tone and started cutting vegetables. Ishiko looked at the food and sat down. Eying the food like it was going to admit to a murder. _Is she testing me... what is she doing? _Ishiko asked. She hated being left in the dark. She couldn't do anything right unless she was given specific instructions. Though, she hated it even more when things didn't go as she expected. She looked back at her Mother and then back to the food on the table. She might as well get it over with. Agh, she hated carrots, but she ate it anyway. She used to always want to please her Mother, and she will continue that. But something just seemed odd. And she couldn't shake it off either, but she continued eating, not filling herself too much that she will feel bloated or unable to walk. Her Mother never turned around during Ishiko's feasting, and never said a word until Ishiko said something.

"I'm done, Mom. Can I go to bed? I'm a bit sleepy." Ishiko said, looking at her mother. Her Mother stopped chopping the vegetables she was probably preparing for tomorrow's meal and stuck the large knife into the wood of the cutting-board, making Ishiko flinch with surprise. And at her Mother's sudden withdrawal.

"**My **Ishiko never liked carrots, she refused to eat them." Damn. This was a test after all. Now she remembered, before her Mother got ridiculously insane, she never ate carrots because her Mother never forced her to do anything. Ishiko froze as her Mother turned to look at her. This wasn't going to end well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure made a hand sign with his right hand and put his left over a crystal ball. The fog inside of it began to swirl and kanji appeared, signaling a person's name.

"It's time. Konan, prepare the base, after this we're going to move." The blue-haired woman nodded, somewhat glaring at her partner. She disappeared in a swirl of paper and the kanji in the crystal ball began to become clearer than before. He looked at the file next to him and grabbed it, opening it without a care of what he may find.

"Ishiko Tsuwa. Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. New subordinate of Hidan… Useless." Pein mumbled and tossed the file back on the table where he first found it and walked out of the room. And as intended, the kanji in the crystal ball turned red and burst in a million pieces, and new black kanji started to form again. In the words of:

Ishiko Tsuwa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishiko gasped in surprise as everything came rushing back to her. Kakuzu. Kakuzu was his name. The name that she tried so desperately not to forget. She rushed over to her small trashcan and lifted up balls of paper and grabbed the small cloth. Before she couldn't remember where she got it or why she still had it. So she threw it away. But now she knows. Now she knows why she should still keep it. But why now? Before her mind was unwilling to hold such unwanted memories and simply flushed them. And now, all of this new data rushed into her mind like the sudden remembrance of an old friend. She closed her eyes and held it close to her chest. He wouldn't come back for her like he said. But why would she have expected him to. She was just a useless female child. Nothing more. And not much less. He was a liar. A thief and a liar.

"Kakuzu." She whispered. Hidan and Kakuzu. The two men she wished to burn in hell for all of eternity. But now, things had changed, Kakuzu and Hidan had valuable information. Information about why Keisuke was murdered. And she was going to prove her will-power in staying with them until she finds out. Even if the things about her brother were true. He deserved that much. She looked around her room and her eyes lingered on the window for a while before going to her nightstand. She stood up and walked over to it, carefully making sure her footsteps didn't wake up her Mother.

"This should do." She said, taking the thread and needle she often used when her Mother accidentally ripped her clothing. She threaded the needle and took a gulp. This would make sure she could never forget. Scars marked pain that had been experienced. Pain was as sign that you were alive. She didn't have scars. Therefore, she had no evidence of life. She needed a permanent mark of her existence. She took a deep breathe and looked in the mirror, the needle in hand and the dark red thread hung and swayed in the air. _Just quick and easy, remember what you're doing. _She kept telling herself what to do. Things to remember. _Remember it's a mirror image, make it opposite. _She told herself again. She bit her lip, expecting pain. She never felt pain expect for the slight twinge when her Mother 'punished' her, and then there was the unbearable pain of Kakuzu's departure. With the exception of her virginity being taken, she never really felt pain. She gave one last glance at the mirror and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

She took the needle and effortlessly plunged it in her skin. She felt an uncomfortable sting in her chest but continued. This would make sure she would never forget. She looked down and could see a little bit of blood, but paid no attention to it. She bit her tongue to keep herself from gasping in the small pricks of pain as she continued stitching herself. Ishiko looked in the mirror to check on her progress, and a thing line of dark red thread was just above her left breast. She took a deep breathe and continued with her work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should-"

"Shut up."

"But I really think-"

"Shut up."

"Itachi!"

"Kisame, I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I'll mangle you." The raven-haired man warned, keeping his voice monotonous. The blue-man sighed and continued walking. His partner never listened to him. It was always his way this, and his way that. Never what Kisame wants.

"Sorry Itachi-san, I just-"

"Shut up." And the cycle continued. They didn't really know why they were going to the Rock Village. Pein always liked to keep them in the dark for some reason. Maybe it was just better to control them that way. Kisame sighed again and tried his hardest not to trip over the rocks. There were just so many sticking out of the ground! But Itachi was able to maneuver himself over them. _It'll take a moron to trip over these rocks. _Itachi thought. As soon as he finished that thought, though, he heard the loud curses and the 'thump' of his idiot partner tripping over an abnormally large rock sticking out of the earth and causing his own demise. _Just as I thought. _Itachi thought again and continued. He wasn't an ANBU level ninja for nothing. Obviously Kisame hadn't come close to that rank like he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishiko panted, wiping sweat off of her forehead with trembling hands. She looked over to where she had thrown her shirt and reached for it. It wasn't painful like she thought. Only consisting of small uncomfortable twinges whenever she tugged at her own skin. But she did it. A permanent mark, to forever let her know of her memories. And everything that happened. She felt the wound try to heal itself, but failed because of the foreign object. She took a piece of toilet paper and wiped the blood away. Not daring to use a towel because her Mother would be upset with the stain.

She smiled softly and she ran her fingers over the stitching on her caramel skin. The stiching was in the shape of a very small, but precise, "K".

"K" for Kakuzu. After all. She was his toy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chap. 22 **

"Oi, is that her house?" Itachi looked over to the blue-man with slight disgust. How he got him as a partner he may never know. All he knew was that the first chance he got, he would kill him. Why did Pein pair them with the people they couldn't tolerate the most? To torture them? Maybe so.

"Yes, now shut up before you blow our cover." Itachi said monotonously. Kisame sighed in defeat. Couldn't argue with that. Itachi stared at the window for another moment more before glancing at Kisame and flicking his wrist, telling him to follow carefully. But as soon as Itachi moved and Kisame tied to follow, he fell flat on his face on a rock. Did these things emerge and trip people for kicks and giggles?! Itachi looked back and gave a warning glare. Kisame managed to smile nervously as if it could cover up his huge mistake and keep Itachi from strangling him later on. Itachi concentrated chakra to his feet and began climbing the wall with ease, occasionally giving small glances behind him to see if Kisame was close behind. Which he wasn't.

The mission was simple. Grab the girl and leave. But they didn't know this girl was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, and they certainly didn't know of her kekkei genkai. Which they only read in the less-then-descriptive profile they read before being sent out into the cold world. And they still weren't sure what kekkei genkai she had.

-----------

Ishiko sighed contentedly and ran her fingers over the stitching in her chest again. She looked at the clock again and froze. A sudden wave of anxiety washed over her and she tossed her sheets aside, determined to find out what chakra she was sensing. This was an overwhelming amount of chakra too. More than Kakuzu and Hidan combined. An uncomfortable feeling set in her stomach as she reached for a kunai but then she felt her hand tremble and dropped it on the carpet. She couldn't do it. No matter what she couldn't use violence. No matter what she would always have to run. Was it…? Maybe it was Kakuzu? No, he would have come in already. And this was way too much chakra. But her emotional side overwhelmed her rational mind and she walked over to the window.

"K-…Kakuzu-san?" she said, barely above a whisper and she was barely able to hear herself. No response. She waited a moment before softening her gaze and put her head down on her arm and watched the fountain. There was nothing. Of course there was nothing.

BAM!

She gasped as she was roughly thrown back and hit the hard floor and giving her a rug burn. She didn't even know where it came from, but she soon felt the burn heal itself and she swung her arm, unintentionally hitting somebody because she felt a pressure on her arm and a man's voice cursing her. She flipped her body and tried to get up, but only getting stepped on by the same man who cursed.

"Don't get up bitch, you won't live long that way." He sounded pissed. _Just keep going. Try to run. Try to run! _Her subconscious told her. And she did, she gasped again and wiggled under his weight, making him lose his balance and trip. Another male grabbed her from behind. Strength she recognized.

"Kakuzu-sama…? Kakuzu-sama!" she said softly, trying to slow down her heart and she felt a soft smile. She looked down and saw the cloak the man behind her was wearing and it was same as Kakuzu's. She turned her head to try and see if it was really him. If her love had returned for her. Instead, she found deep crimson eyes she too deeply recognized. An Uchiha. Her eyes widened at his stoic expression and some disappointment settled in her stomach.

"Sleep." He said softly as she felt overwhelming drowsiness. Ishiko had lost. She lost from the very beginning. His eyes stared into hers as she realized she was being pulled into hypnosis. After all that was what the Sharingan was known for. Her eyelids lowered. _Fight it. Fight it. _Her subconscious begged again. _Don't fall asleep. _Her rational mind came back again. _But he might take me back to Kakuzu. I want to see him. _And not for the reasons she first had this time. The man she hated for so long. The man who had taken her ruthlessly and molested her. She still did hate him. That was something to never forgive. But maybe it built a small emotional bridge between them both. Just like the recognition of Keisuke as her brother.

"No…" She mumbled. The Uchiha male lifted an eyebrow ever so lightly. Only a hint that he ever had any emotion.

"Sleep." He said softly again, this time. She lost.

Ishiko's Dream

"_Keisuke-kun!" A girl squealed, earning a hard glare from the younger girl next to him. Keisuke looked at the girl and gave her a kind smile. _

"_Good morning Ai-chan." Keisuke greeted. Ai giggled and blushed, thinking that Keisuke was giving her some sort of special treatment. How wrong she was. _

"_Keisuke-kun, I was hoping…" she drifted, looking at her feet and blushing harder than ever. Keisuke glanced at her with a look of innocence before glancing at his sister next to him. He smiled at Ishiko and put an arm around her, showing her that he would never leave her. He would never abandon her. _

"_If you would go to the festival with me!!" She yelled, mashing as many words as she could into one second. Keisuke looked at her, still smiling nervously and raised a hand. _

"_Sorry Ai-chan, but I'm taking Ishiko-Imouto-chan. My apologies, but I simply have no time for you." 'For the __**likes **__of you' seemed more suiting. But Keisuke never insulted unless it was another male trying to insult him or something. But he was practically a gentleman. Ai gaze softened as she slowly processed the words in her head. _

"_Oh well, uh." She looked at Ishiko. Ishiko was still so young. Only eight. Ai must have been 16 or something. Only a year younger than Keisuke. The 9-year difference never really did anything between her and Keisuke. Just that, the sooner he was getting older the sooner he moved on. And Ishiko didn't like it. He was already planning on moving out._

"_Well if you still need a date. I'm available." She said again, as if she had a chance. Keisuke smiled at her. _

"_Alright I will." –Not. Ai nodded and bowed so low Ishiko thought her breasts may have popped out of that low-cut top she was wearing. She walked away, making sure her ass was noticeable and it wasn't long before Keisuke gave a relieved sigh. _

"_Are you alright? Why don't you just tell her you hate her, uh?" Keisuke smiled down at his practical little sister. He could tell she was growing nervous. She was scared her brother might leave her. _

"_I have my reasons." _

Ishiko's eyes shot open. Where was she now?

"Oi, Kisame, she's awake." The raven-haired Uchiha man stated behind her. Ishiko blinked trying to figure out what was going on. But for some reason her mind processed slower than usual. She realized she was being carried like a sack of potatoes on the one called 'Kisame'. An odd name, but then again 'Ishiko' weren't exactly normal either.

"Dammnit, knock her out again Itachi!" Kisame said angrily, obviously he wanted Itachi to pull his weight in this relationship. Itachi just looked at his partner like he was asking him to become a woman and shook his head. He already did his dirty work. And he seemed like one who didn't like to repeat things.

"You take care of it. I did my part already." Itachi responded. Kisame grumbled and Ishiko gasped again as she was thrown to the ground. _Keisuke, what do I do? _She asked, wincing and tried to get up. She looked up and saw Kisame raise his huge sword above her.

"Then I'll just cut off her legs so she can't run!!" He yelled angrily. Her eyes widened and she flipped to her back and curled up, barely avoiding the sword that came crashing down on her. She pushed herself with her hands and landed on her feet, skidding on the rocky trail. Her heart was pounding, were these guys insane? A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. Likely from the blood that rushed to her head when she was carried and flipping over so quickly made all of the liquids in her brain to swish. But she kept her ground.

"Great job Kisame, now go catch her." Itachi mumbled, and turned around again. Continuing on his way like she didn't matter. Kisame grumbled and turned back to Ishiko.

"Now, now Sweetheart, I don't want trouble here. I don't even want to do this. Now let's make it easier for the both of us and just continue on our merry way." Kisame reasoned, using a nervous smile and made an up-and-down motion with his free hand.

"You tried to chop off my legs, uh!!" She yelled back, trying to hide her fright with her anger. But so far, she wasn't going anywhere with this. She straightened her posture and crouched down, ready to flee if she needed to. But she still didn't know which way was home. Which way her Mother was. Which way Tadashi was. She didn't know anything. Kisame gave another nervous smile.

"And that's all past now. Let's make a fresh start no?" He asked kindly, holding his hand out like Ishiko could really forget what had happened and go along with him. But she just stared at it for a while before looking at his fish-like eyes. If it were Kakuzu, she would have reluctantly accepted. But she looked at his cloak once more and her hand shot up and covered her stitching. Did they see it? What would happen if they suspect Ishiko and Kakuzu having this messed-up affair? And then she regretted accidentally calling Itachi 'Kakuzu'. She was sure Itachi wasn't one to forget dirt like that. He seemed the type to be smart. The type who strategize and reasoned with facts. But he also seemed be one with an inferiority complex. If he finds out somebody of higher-rank than him fooling around with a 15-year-old subordinate of his **partner**, he wouldn't let it go easily. She ran worst case scenarios in her head.

1. Kakuzu may be punished and she would be killed. Kill off the problem.

2. She could have her memories erased and Kakuzu would be punished. Forget everything and move on.

3. Kill off the both of them. If an S-ranked criminal falls for a 15-year old, he's gone soft and the all-powerful Akatsuki probably had no time for softies.

Either way Kakuzu would end up hurt. And she didn't mind that, but she certainly didn't want her memories erased, or to be killed for that matter. She would have to play her cards right. And hopefully, somehow. Squeeze out an answer to why her dear brother had been murdered. If Keisuke had been associated with Kakuzu he could have found out something he shouldn't have. Or leaked information. This might have been why if his files it was written that he simply was punished for allowing Deidara to kill. Because Iwagakure would rather have their shinobi traitors than actually having them work for the enemy, used, and killed. Her Grandfather seemed the type. A scandal like that would ruin his name. This confused Ishiko even more. What was the **real **reason? And the Akatsuki seemed to be the way to find out.

"Do… Can you take me to Kakuzu-sama?" She asked, knowing she just dug out her own grave. Kisame's face distorted into surprise as his posture straightened.

"Ka…? Kakuzu?" Kisame asked back. Ishiko nodded, her eyes started to glare into his. Kisame rubbed the back of his head in confusion and thought.

"I'm not sure. He might not want to see a brat like you. He might kill you, ya know?" So he was the thick-skulled one. But she was certain Kakuzu wouldn't kill her. He might be reluctant to "meet" her though, but she just might be led back to him. And that was all that mattered at the moment.

"I don't care. The important thing is if you can lead me to him or not, uh." Kisame grumbled something.

"You're not going to run?" Kisame asked. She still wasn't sure. He could probably knock her out and take her on whim. He didn't have to meet to her conditions. He was a ninja. Ninja lied. Ishiko shook her head.

"Fine. Hurry it up. And if you do try and run off, I will cut off your legs." Ishiko wondered if he knew she was Hidan's subordinate. Most likely not by the way he was threatening her. What good a subordinate with no legs? She nodded and Kisame turned around and started walking.

"What's you name?" Though she already knew that, but like Kisame said. They were having a fresh start. Kisame didn't look at her. Instead he just sighed and slowed his steps by the slightest second.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He answered; Ishiko knew she heard that name somewhere. Maybe in the files she collected for Hidan and Kakuzu. But she knew that sword had something major to do with his name. And his headband with the Mist Village also had something to do with him. But for now, she had to follow and be quiet.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter was complete crap. I spent the last part of this one at my kitchen table and sipping coffee :D Messages are appreciated but reviews are even more appreciated and most likely you'll get a response. No promises though. Also, I might not be able to write over the whole December month of the first few weeks of January becuase I'll be with my Dad and he gets mad when I do stuff on the internet. . I don't know. Becuase other people have my e-mail and he doesn't and he gets jealous. So yah.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this chapter came out so late! Thank you those who have messeges!! Keep em' coming! I won't update this weekened becuase I'll be with my Dad and so... yah. Also, I've been taking so long becuase I've been researching for the story! Yes I research, I have to get facts to support my theories ya know! And guess what I found? Kakuzu is 91 okay. And I subtracted my age from his (91-14= 77) and then used that and subtracted from my birth year (1994-77=1917) to figure out his birth year. Why? To find out what animal he is on the Chinese zodiac! I seem to be the only one to do this . BTW He's a snake!! check it out, it's wicked precise! **

**-----------------------------**

**Chap. 23 **

Night had settled but Ishiko was still awake. The fire flickered and the embers turned her brown eyes amber. Did Kakuzu miss her as well? She couldn't stand this lost connection. And having this connection in the first place. _Kakuzu, are you thinking of me too? _She tried telling herself that he wasn't. That he didn't deserve her thinking about him. He committed a crime of raping her. And he would never be forgiven. How could she do this? How could he fall for him? Her eyes softened and her eye glanced at Itachi. He was only awake as well to watch her. Even though they placed explosive tags on her arms and tied her down. They still didn't trust her to not run off.

"How do you know Kakuzu?" Itachi asked softly, his calm and smooth tone made her think of Keisuke. That was the way he talked as well. She looked at the raven-haired man and then to his partner.

"I am Hidan's subordinate. Of course I know Kakuzu-sama. I had to steal some files for him." She answered, playing different reactions in her head. At least now she could explain her connection. But Itachi didn't seem satisfied with that.

"Why would you expect him at your home?" Itachi asked again, not liking her answer to his previous question.

"My Mother is mentally sick, if she would happen to see Kakuzu, nobody would believe her. Besides, my Grandfather is the Tsuchikage, it would be easier for me to smuggle the files to my own home rather than their hotel room. Less suspicious." She answered again, making sure she had eye-contact. A reasonable explanation. _I still don't like this girl. _Itachi thought and let it drop. She was too smart for her own good and a natural at getting herself out of sticky situations. She looked down and remembered Deidara.

"Do you know Deidara-sama, uh?" She asked. Itachi lifted an eyebrow and his eyes trailed over her headband.

"Do you?" He asked back. At least she had a real reason to know of Deidara.

"He was like a brother. Freaks of the village have to stick together you know, uh." Itachi mentally winced. He could definitely tell she was from Iwa. She had that annoying speak habit he kicked Deidara's ass for from time to time. But Pein told them that if she's in any way damaged, he will inflict the same kind of damage into them for. And Itachi rather have her undamaged than hurt right now. Pein never had any empty threats.

"But you didn't answer my question." She said again, trying not to sound too intruding.

"Do I have to?" He asked, annoyance was clearly in his voice. He didn't have to deal with a mere 15-year old. Ishiko looked away and settled with the little information she got. She didn't want to push him. So she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But she failed at that too.

The trip was certainly nothing pleasant, it only consisted of constant complains from Kisame and questions from Ishiko, and questions as answers from Itachi. She made suggestions when she hadn't and he would starve her as punishment since he couldn't physically punish her. Thank god they didn't know about her kekkei genkai. Nor did they bother to ask, and she was thankful for it. And then going to the bathroom was a problem. Itachi tied a rope to her neck and forced her to go behind a bush. She wasn't one with privacy issues but it felt weird having the rope scratching at her skin. It was only 2 days of walking. 2 days of uncertainty, and Ishiko was starting to believe they were just dragging her along until "Pein" told them a place to meet. And then she might finally see Deidara, or worse, Kakuzu.

And trying to get information out of Itachi was useless; he would merely answer her question with a question of his own. Not that she ever answered any of his questions back either. And she felt so nervous being so far away from Iwa, even though she still had no clue where the hell she was. But judging by the greenery, she guessed somewhere in Fire Country. Ishiko hadn't seen so much greenery though! She could nearly go blind by how much emerald color she saw every morning. It was beautiful, but her natural instinct of home-sickness got the best of her and she just wanted to go back to Iwa. Even thought Iwa most likely didn't want her back. But frankly didn't care.

It wasn't until the both of them stopped and she was tied back to a tree that she realized the time had come.

"What's going on?" She asked, soft enough so only Kisame would hear her. Kisame only gave her a small glance before answering her.

"We're reported in. Now shut up." Kisame said before sitting down like Itachi and crossing his legs while making an odd hand sign. Ishiko sighed and watched them of them close their eyes and go into a sort of trance. _Great, now what do I do if I need to go to the bathroom? _She asked herself. She looked back at her arm, covered in explosive tags. What if one of those things got set off accidentally?

In another realm

Small electrics buzzes echoed in the air and slowly, figure by figure appeared in a circle. Each one of them showing nothing but their eyes in their true color and the outlines of each figure in a buzzed rainbow. Each one of them representing an Akatsuki member.

"_Itachi, Kisame, do you have the girl?" _Pein said first, his voice was electronic from the jutsu.

"_**Yes, she sure put up a fight before we caught her though, Kisame lost her and we had to reduce to reasoning." **_Itachi responded, his eyes drifting to Kisame.

"**Not my fault, she freaked out when I threatened to chop off her legs." **Kisame shrugged.

"**That's the Ishiko-chan I remember! Damn she beat your ass Kisame! I'd pay to see that shit!" **Hidan cheered, further embarrassing Kisame. Kakuzu's eyes drifted, not daring to say anything. And Itachi's eyes were piercing him.

"_**But, interesting enough, when I moved in to grab her, she thought I was Kakuzu." **_Itachi said, coaxing Kakuzu to say something and see if it would match Ishiko's alibi. Kakuzu's eyes snapped to his, did he know? That he secretly screwed around with Hidan's subordinate? No, if he did, he would say something that would tap a button. Something like he harassed Ishiko himself. Itachi seemed that kind to do that, so he didn't know everything. And what he did know was what Ishiko told him. So he was safe, for now. _Dammnit Ishiko, all you seem to do is cause trouble for me to clean up. _Pein turned to look at him.

"_And why would she do that Kakuzu?" _Kakuzu gave him a glance before turning and looking at Itachi.

"Strictly business. She gave me files." This was sort of the truth. But it seemed like something Ishiko would say. Itachi stared at him, not believing his words but took them anyway. Kakuzu looked at Deidara just staring at Hidan but not doing anything, nor saying anything. He wondered if Deidara even knew who Hidan's subordinate was.

"**Hey, Fucktard, we should get going. We have shit to do you know." **Hidan cursed at Pein. Pein gave a warning glance Hidan's way bit let it drop. If he reacted every time Hidan sweared at him, he would be 20 feet deep in the earth.

"_Alright, here's the plan. Itachi, Kisame, bring the girl to our training base. Hidan, you'll also come to see your subordinate, as well as Kakuzu. Deidara and Sasori are required to come as well-" _

"_Hey! Why do WE need to come, un!?" _Deidara yelled.

"_If you let me finish, you'd know that you would be the ones helping test her. Both Hidan and Kakuzu will stay for the testing and afterward sent out on a mission whether or not she passes or fails." _This caught Kakuzu's attention.

"What happens if she fails?" Kakuzu asked. He couldn't help but wonder. Not like he really cared about her well-being or anything… He was above that. High above that actually. Pein turned to look at him.

"_Her memories will be full erased, and she will be sent back to Iwa." _And his figure disappeared in a flicker. The members looked at each other for a moment before taking the hint and gave small insult to each other before disappearing themselves.

Real World

Itachi opened his eyes first and he almost instantly looked at Ishiko. She was staring at her legs the whole time? She jolted her head up hearing Itachi shift. Kisame shifted and stood up

"Come on girl." Kisame said first, earning a glare from Ishiko.

"I have a name you know." She said distastefully. Her glare hardening and he felt a bit uneasy with her staring at him this way. But she had taken enough of this crap. Kisame sighed. How much longer was he going to have to deal with this girl?

"Fine, what's your name again?" He could've sworn he knew, but he didn't remember.

"Ishiko Tsuwa." Kisame's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly.

"What?" she asked, taking his reaction as a direct insult.

"Nothing. Just suiting. Tell me, how come the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, whose very name means 'Rock Child', not use any violence? When we got you, you only ran. Not a fight." Kisame couldn't help but be curious. Normally, when fetching people, especially girls, they fought with all their might. But Ishiko chose running. This girl that was supposedly so important that neither he nor Itachi were allowed to harm her ran instead of staying and fighting. She glared from the side of her eyes.

"I refuse to resort to something that barbaric." She hissed back. Kisame had an amused look.

"Oh, like this?" He chirped and put a finger to her temple and lightly pushed. But Kisame didn't know his own strength. Ishiko could feel that much. She felt herself tip over from the massive force and Itachi's eyes widened. That idiot.

"HEY!" She yelped and she fell on her face, but unfortunately for her, she was unaware of her surroundings and somehow they were actually on top on a hill. _Oh god why me!? _Trying to figure out why the universe picked her for such unfortunate events and her luck turning bad at such horrible times Kisame stared wide-eyed at what he had just done and Itachi was fuming.

"Dammnit. Nice fucking job Kisame, you nearly lost her." Itachi mumbled, thankful she didn't actually roll down the hill just yet. Ishiko rolled and inched to the edge to the point of no return. Kisame held his breathe, thinking of what Pein would do to her. She was tied up and unable to stop herself. If he accidentally used the wrong type of chakra he could set off the paper bombs, and worst of all; he was going to be the one to pick up the pieces. And he didn't want to pick up stray parts of a teenage girl off the forest ground.

"What are you standing there for? Go get her." Itachi ordered. Kisame cursed the younger male who did not do any physical labor whatsoever but carefully made his way over to the girl, struggling to keep her balance and not tip over. This was a pretty large hill. Uncomfortably large if you ask him. Why did they need to be so big anyway?

"Just calm down Ishiko-" But before he could even finish his sentence, her eyes looked up at him and they widened with fear at the blue fish man looming over her with his teeth bared and his beady eyes staring at her through the shadows of his face. She let out a terrified scream and Kisame felt himself being jolted a bit from the sudden high-pitch.

"Dammnit!!" Kisame cursed and fisted his hair as Ishiko tumbled over. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!! Dammnit now I have to chase all the way down that dumb hill and make sure she doesn't get hurt!! _Kisame cursed.

"You better get after her Kisame." Itachi mumbled and walked to a nearby bench to sit down. This was just all too much for him. He had way better things to do now than chase after a 15-year old Chunnin, rolling down a hill with a fish for a partner. Agh. He needed a life.

----------------------------------------------

Sorry this is just another crap-out, the next one will skip over some and get to her meeting Kakuzu again OOPS I spilt a spoiler LOL Oh well. I'm making vids and pics too. So calm down. LOL I'm so creative! -^^- Please message, they're greatly appreciated and I always respond!


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this one took so long to type out. I ended up using the spelling check it has here becuase the one on my Word Processor won't pick up the stuff for some reason. Anyway, sorry for the lack in Kakuzu and Ishiko emotional-time for this one. But... yah. School's been better. and my grades... are falling. Becuase of dumb-ass grammer! Argh . and we have to read a non-fiction book instead of a book we normally read. It took forever to find one! I got one on Mexican myths! LOL I'm learning about my heritage! (I'm like... mexican-descent... no I don't speak spanish -__-) **

**----------------------------------**

**Chap. 24**

"There, now that's over with." Itachi murmured, dusted himself off. Kisame shifted, holding the unconscious Ishiko over his shoulder. That was harder than he thought. And he was definitely not as in-shape as he first thought he was.

"We need to go to the training base." Itachi said again and started walking, Kisame following in suit.

-Ishiko's dream-

_"I gaveyou you're answer! Now give me mine! How do you know about Keisuke-kun?!" She demanded. Kakuzu scoffed. Of course. She was only a small girl. He owed nothing to her really. Her light brown hair lit up with the sunlight, and her eyes burned like amber. She was Hidan's subordinate. His assistant. But yet, she probably should have been following him around. Not Kakuzu. He shrugged_.

_"He used to be my own subordinate." He says his tone cool and uncaring. Ishiko's eyes widened. Her dear, loving brother? Assistant to that wretched man? No way. Keisukewas too kind to ever serve that man. It wasn't him. Not at all. _

_"You're lying." She growled. Her headband glittered around her neck. Acting as a collar. Kakuzu's eye narrowed with anger. _

_"And why would I lie?" He asked. Ishiko's jaw tightened. Maybe she should watch it. She didn't want to get hurt by him. In more ways than just raping her. _

_"I suggest you get home. Or should I get you home again?" Kakuzu turned to her. Ishiko flinched. She finally realized. Kakuzu. A dark and evil man. He killed a group of men easily just the other night. She was just his toy. His __**temporary **__toy. As soon as she became useless to him she'll be written off. She blinked with insecurity. _

"_What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" His voice held so much sarcastic-ness. Like it was all a game to him. It could have been. _

_"I… I'll go home now." She bent down and shot off._ _**This is way bigger than I expected.**__ She mentally sighed._ _**Keisuke, what else did you hide from me?**__ She asked, her eyebrows furrowing and her step had an extra kick in it._

Kisame felt her leg muscle tense and he shifted her again. He could see the giant mountain come into view. There were many mountains in fire country for some reason. And the training base was literally inside the base of one of the many mountains there. They're just so isolated that the loud bangs and explosions aren't possibly heard through the thick limestone and rock. He heard Ishiko mumble something about a boy named, 'Keisuke', he could've sworn he heard that name before as well. Ishiko's dark brown, and now tangled hair covered her face. _I must… _Her subconcious started. Her finger twitched but her body made no attempt to move. She felt too tired. Kisame and Itachi stopped and she heard a large rumbling noise. Frankly she didn't care where the hell they were taking her.

They could kill her for all she cared. Life was pointless anyway. She wanted to be with Keisuke. _Why… I don't belong here. Don't take me here. _Kisame's rough steps shook her small body from side to side. Her eyes opened slightly, only to try and locate herself. But her vision was hazy and her whole body was filled with uncertain dread. It wasn't until she was thrown to the ground again she scurried to her knees, scared.

"There. My mission is done. Can I go?" Itachi grumbled. Like it was such a chore.

"Your mission? I did all the work!" Kisame squeaked, not liking his credit being stolen by his lazy partner.

"Shut up! Both of you! Honestly sometimes I wonder if I'm dealing with men or children here."  
A shadowed figure yelled, grumbling to himself afterwards.

"Seriously immature." A woman with blue haired murmured in approval.

"Uh, oh, careful guys. She might give ya a paper-cut." Another man said, his voice was chirpy and a large vegetation was implanted on his shoulders. And half of his body looked white while the other looked black. A dark voice chuckled.

"Want to say that to my face shrimp-dick?!" the blue-haired woman said to him fiercely. Everyone erupted into an argument.

"Shut of the lot of you before I send you all to hell and I will personally see your demise!" The shadowed man yelled, making the people shut up and look at him. Ishiko included.

"Now, we all know Hidan's new subordinate. Ishiko Tsuwa." He held a hand directed at her and verything was getting clear. Hidan and Kakuzu were there. And a large man. He looked like he had a hunchback and was fat as well as short. But something about it seemed artificial.

"What about it? I don't see any reason for me to be here." His voice seemed impatient and he turned to another male. Tall and he murmured something under his breathe, but his hat blocked his face out from Ishiko's field of vision.

"Deidara take care of it. I don't want to deal with this brat." The man said and turned away. Ishiko's heart stopped right there. There was her nii-chan. The written reason why Keisuke was punished the way he was. The reason why he bled to death… Blue met brown and his mouth dropped open with guilt. They didn't know what to do. What were you supposed to do when you met somebody, who used to be part of your life but screwed part of it up? Somebody who left you? She had no clue. But she felt a strong feeling to, despite the pain in her knees, to go up and hug him. And he wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her. But something was missing from this reunion. Keisuke.

_**"And the reports I read, they all suggest, that he was the one responsible for letting Deidara get away with his killing. But I know Keisuke-kun wouldn't have done that. He never approved of killing. He wouldn't have done that."**_

Frankly she didn't know him. Because the Keisuke she knew wouldn't have ever served under Kakuzu either.

"D-Deidara-senpai?" She asked timidly. Kakuzu's glare settle on the blond. His features calm but held anger. He couldn't believe this. This couldn't be right. Ishiko wasn't going to be forced to fight Deidara was she? That would be biased. Pein looked at the two but sighed.

"Deidara, test her." Ishiko's head snapped to look at him.

"What do you mean!?" she squeaked. Pein didn't even glance at her.

"Ishiko Tsuwa of Iwagakure. To be Hidan's subordinate you must take the Subordinate Test. Testing of stamina, will, and loyalty. The other tests shall come later. But we shall see if you are tough enough to assist your superior in battle." Ishiko lifted an eyebrow. So this was all a test? Nothing more than proving herself? How stupid.

"And if I fail, uh?" she added in an questioning voice. Pein still didn't look at her. As if he rather if she didn't exist at all. Make his life easier that way. Ishiko glared.

"Your memories will be permanently erased." He answered, acknowledging she was there. Her eyes widened slightly. She couldn't afford that. She didn't want to forget again. She hated that overwhelming darkness that she had absolutely no control over. She moved her eyes over to the ground. The she moved her eyes to meet Deidara's. His breathe shortened and she could see he was frowning. Atleast she knew he didn't really want to fight her. Kakuzu felt his eye twitch.

"Pein-sama. They know each other. That would be biased. Please allow one of us to-" Pein whipped his head around to look at the oldest member. _For somebody who's 'stricly business' he's sure personal enough with her to care who she fights. _Itachi mused in his head. Kakuzu shut his mouth as Pein stared at him.

"It doesn't matter. Deidara's the most brash. Even if he were being careful he could still do damage." Deidara gulped at this. Even his own boss thought he was so destructive he could accidentally kill somebody unintentionally. Kakuzu had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out. This was unfair. Ishiko was too small. She was too frail to fight somebody as brash and idiotic as Deidara. He could kill her, even if he didn't mean to. Dammnit, she was getting to him again.

"Now, you may start." Ishiko panicked. What was she supposed to do? If she ran she would fail. And failure at this point was worse than death. Because all this time would have been for nothing. And she would never figure out exactly why Keisuke was murdered. And she still would not resort to violence. No matter the situation. Her life was not worth raising a fist. Deidara threw off his hat. Finding no need for it now.

"Ishiko-chan, I'm sorry. I really don't mean this. Nothing personal." Deidara said loudly, his lip twinging a little. Ishiko nodded. She didn't even have any weapons. Which meant her only option may be to last him out. To take hits until he gets tired or runs out of weapons himself. But that was absurd. But certainly practical. She could see he changed. For one, his hair was longer. And his eyes held no more innocence. She guessed he killed on a daily basis. That's what the Akatsuki was known for right?

"Hurry the fuck up! I don't have all damn day!" Hidan yelled, earning a glare from Deidara.

"Go on Ishiko! Kick this fag's ass!" Hidan yelled again. Deidara felt his eye twitch from annoyance of the albino.

"For the last time I'm not gay! Un!" Deidara yelled back, making his anger obvious. Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori all knew what was best for them and stayed quiet. Hidan on the other hand, felt a powerful force on the back of his head as his face crashed into the rock floor. Making a deep dent.

"You're blocking my view." Pein growled. Hidan let out a string of swears as he lifted his head, showing his now black eye, bleeding nose and lip. Ishiko took this chance of minor distraction and ran. She could probably use some jutsu's. Knock him off his feet maybe. But Deidara would know of a way to dodge them, he himself being a Iwa-nin as well. Deidara snapped his head back, locking his mechanical eye on her. _What are you going to do Ishiko-chan hmm? What can you use against me that I don't already know? _Deidara asked mentally, but trying to bring up any thoughts that may suggest what she may do next.

But she certainly has changed. Physically at least. Her hair was longer. Last time he saw her, her hair was only to her shoulders because her Mother thought she should cut it so it would be easier to handle once she became a ninja. And she looked taller. And she seemed fully-developed. But he guessed she hasn't changed mentally. She was already mature mentally for the time that he knew Ishiko. But Deidara couldn't be quiet sure. This was harder that he thought. He didn't want her here. She was too fragile for the Akatsuki. And he already dragged her brother into this hellhole. He didn't want to have the thought on his mind that he practically killed the one other person he still cared about. That he considered family.

"Drop out now Ishiko, un. I don't want to be responsible for your death." _Or get you killed by letting you pass and being killed by Hidan. _He mentally finished. Ishiko shook her head and stopped, her shoes skidded across the rock floor and causing a small dust cloud.

"I'm here to do something for myself too, uh." She said quickly, getting herself to dodge something. But Deidara stayed still, registering the words and taking them as amusement. _I have to win this thing. But, how. I could probably outlast him. _She mentally sighed. That was something she didn't want to do. She did that only once before, during the Chunnin Exams. The male she fought was a muscle-guy, and she had to take his rough punches and dangerous kicks. Her kekkei genkai saved her of the pain and the bruises afterward. And soon enough, her opponent collapsed of chakra exhaustion. But that was a different case altogether.

He was normal. This was Deidara she was fighting. He was a prodigy despite the fact he was hated by his own village like Keisuke and her. Not only that but he killed ANBU with ease. She was barely a Jounin. She was scared witless that she might over-exert her kekkei genkai. But what if… this time…

It failed her?

------------------------

Is it me or is this one shorter? I used up a full-on 3 pages!! Damn. . Remember to message (plz make em' longer! They're more entertaining that way) Sorry, no updates 'till next week! Gomen! Gomen! I'll be at my Dad's house dats whyyyy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this took long to get out. I missed out on ana entire weekened and I got a request to make them longer -__-. But thank you, Little Kunai for sending me all those nice msg's!! Um, ... I need to write down some of the peeps who review for me. But thank you! If I didn't get them, most likely, I would take WEEKS to get out one chapter. Sorry if there are slight typos. Word cheaped out on me half-way this time and I didn't notice ^^;. But it's sooo long. Made 4 pg's this time!! WHEW!! **

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 25 **

She looked down and noticed that the paper bombs were removed from her arms and grumbled. Alteast that was one thing she could check off of her list of things to worry about. Next was Kakuzu. _Kakuzu. _She stole a glance to where the other Akatsuki members were and her eyes met with Kakuzu's. He didn't want her to fight either. He wanted her to stay out of it. He wanted her **safe**. That might have explained why he 'saved' her from those drunks while she was on her night shift in Iwa. She could tell he didn't want her to fight. She directed her gaze hesitantly back to Deidara. She blinked a couple of times before actually shifting her wight to her other leg.

_Ishiko, Ishiko, Ishiko. Do you even have any idea what you're up agaisnt? This is different from those training fights we had. _Deidara's eyes narrowed on here. Her only choice was to outlast him and maybe use a few jutsu's. Maybe.

"I still disagree with this fight." Kakuzu grumbled. Pein only shot a small glance in his direction before directed his gaze back to where Deidara and Ishiko stood, as if Kakuzu never said anything in the first place.

"This is my organization. I'll do whatever the hell I want." Pein chided, hiding his lie by rubbing the bridge of his nose. He just wanted this thing over with. Ishiko shot off first, Deidara already stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Damn, I forgot about his clay. _She mentally cursed herself for forgetting such an important fact. She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and started making handigns.

"_**Ishifunka: Stone Eruption**_" Deidara could feel himself smirk at the simple jutsu. The stone started to rise and clash together, hiding Ishiko behind the crunching rock. Deidara threw his hands out, a cloud of smoke hiding his newest creation. Ishiko frowned to herself, maybe she was doing this all in vain. Two small birds emerged from the smoke and their tiny wings flapping like they were on fire straight at her. The rock crashed down and crushed one, only to be lifted slight by th bird like it was a ballon and exploded. Crumbling the large rock into small pebbles. It was then Ishiko realized how lethal Deidara could be.

For some reason. She never thought Deidara to be the violent type. Maybe it was the way he always acted around her as a child. Keisuke and Deidara would tease each other and Ishiko would smile and laugh along with them, usually playing with Deidara or Keisuke's hair. He would tease her as well often times. They both seemed innocent. But now things had come to this. She was being forced to fight agaisnt him so she could find out exactly why her brother was killed so ficiously. Her thoughts came back to her when she realized she no longer had a hiding spot and the second bird was coming straight for her.

"Pein-sama, obviously she doesn't have the skill-" Kakuzu tried again.

"Kakuzu, shut the hell up before I tighten those stitches on your mouth so you can never open them again." Pein threatened. Obviously no longer wanted any interference from Kakuzu. Kakuzu was never one to obey threats. He preferred making them than obeying them. But he syated quiet, and not bothering to say anything more. He guessed she'd do something stupid and get herself killed. Maybe then these obsurd feelings would dissapear. But he wouldn't bet on it.

"Ishiko-chan, if I were you, I'd give, un." Deidara mumbled, mostly to himself than to Ishiko. Ishiko glared and lept, barely avoiding the bird from going through her, she practically did a handstand and flipped over, but only to have the bird explode behind her and pushed her across the room. She winced, feeling the skin on her fore-arm practically shed off the bone. She was supposed to bleed to death. A wound like this should have cuased her intense pain. But no. She rose above the low cloud of dust from the explosion and her skin started to form where it had been previously lost.

Pein felt himself lean forward, the scene before him caught his eye. And it deeply interested him. Deidara scoffed and gave a small glare before sending out another bird. The one he was working on when Ishiko was avoiding the previous one for dear life. Ishiko was cuaght off guard.

It wasn't in slow motion like it always says when dramatic things like this happen. It happened in a flash and she didn't realize what happened until she looked before her and saw the clay bird in front of her. It's wings pressed against itself. Obviously built for aerodyamics. Her eyes widened in shock. How could she let this happen? Of course, the first one was a decoy. And meant for her to pay attention for the first two when the third one was sent in to do the real damage. Her eyes furrowed in confusion and anxiety. What was she supposed to do? She gave a quick glance at Deidara. And he was smirking. This was the person she would have trusted with her life a little over 5 years ago. Now, nearly trying to kill her. The edge of her lip twitched upward in anger and moved to the side. She could tell that bird was aiming for her heart. She didn't know what would happen if she were harmed in the heart.

And frankly she didn't want to find out either. She readied herself to feel pain. Any kind of pain. She could feel her arm burn slightly from healing itself. The bird's beak was sharp.

For a minute she felt cold. But then she felt the clay bird pierce the skin and the cloth of her body. Ishiko winced, cold blood sprayed the floor as she lost her balance and the white clay, now bright red, burst soon behind her. The pressure of the explosion burnt her back and sent her forward. Deidara felt himself froze. What had he done?

Ishiko fell forward as bright red blood poured from her shoulder. Now, a gaping whole in her shoulder. She gasped at herself. She wasn't used to losing so much blood at once. And it frightened her. _Where is all this blood coming from?! Heal! Heal! _Her mind begged. What was this intense burning? This feeling made her want to bite her own arm off to stop it. She gasped again feeling her breathe being sucked from her. More blood slowly poured out. She felt her arm stop burning and glanced at it, it was covered with blood, but the skin was there.

"Interesting…" Pein murmured, making Kakuzu flinch and glare. _Dammnit Ishiko, look what you've done now. _Kakuzu thought. But he had to clench his teeth to keep his eyes on her. He almost wanted to look away. She looked like she was dying. Slowly dying.

And she was suffering.

But he forced himself to watch. Just so the others wouldn't suspect anything. Even he didn't know what would happen. But he actually didn't want her to pass this test. It was ridiculous and the only reason she was suffering like this was for her brother. Everybody seemed to suffer from that damn man. He unconsciously clenched his fist and glared at her again. She was so much like him it was sickening. Revolting even.

"Looks like this is over." Sasori mumbled tiredly. That caught Ishiko's attention. Her eyes shot up and she gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out. This was pain? It felt like she was on fire. And tears stung at her eyes but she refused to cry.

"No, I'm still-" She yelped as she tried to stand but she found her leg was practically crushed under a rock. That must have happened after she was pierced. Her right hand clutched at her bleeding shoulder. That has not even bothered to try and heal itself. She questioned herself if this was ever going to heal. And her leg made her looked like she was mauled by some large creature. Kakuzu lowered his head.

"Dammnit Ishiko-chan! What the fuck is this!?" Hidan yelled, obviously upset by how this battle was turning out. And by the looks of things, if she wasn't killed by Deidara, she'd be killed by Hidan. She gave only a small glance at Hidan before concentrating on the hole in her shoulder. It was still bleeding. She removed her hand and reached over to her leg, gently squeezing, but as soon as she did she winced and looked around. Deidara had his hands in his pockets.

"I only have enough clay for one more. Think you can still win, un?" Deidara smirked. Ishiko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She'd never seen Deidara like this. Perhaps not even close. Was he really trying to kill her? She glanced again at Hidan and Kakuzu and her eyes softened. _What if I do die? All this would be in vain. _She thought quickly and sighed, trying to ignore the pain in her leg and shoulder. Her plan of simply outlasting him was crossed out. With this horrible wound and injured leg she had no hope of running. Her hair fell and got in her face. Not like she needed her vision anyway.

"I'm not done yet. I'm still alive aren't I, uh?" Ishiko smirked back, using a sarcastic voice and making Deidara glare. She knew he hated being under-estimated.

"Nii-chan?" Ishiko yelled again, making Deidara flinch from that old title. He also hated sentimental things. She winced again from her wound. _Why aren't I healing?! _Ishiko scolded herself, more, 'Why wasn't I expecting something like this?' would have been suitable. She thought she stopped bleeding, but when she gently removed her hand, even by the tiniest bit, warm blood rolled down her shirt. And it was then she remembered she was still in her pajamas. Only her shoes on. And she guessed Kisame put them on while she was unconscious because he didn't want her complaining that her feet hurt during their short travel.

"I'm surprised you're not calling me that now, un." Deidara mumbled and brought his hand back out. She groaned softly and felt her wound burn even more. She should have felt faint by now. She glanced down and she saw a puddle of blood under her, from her shoulder and her leg. There must have been a pint of blood that had been lost.

"I'm surprised too. Maybe that's because I have no Nii-chan's now." Ishiko retorted. Deidara lifted an eyebrow and he straightened his posture, on top of his hand sat a small fox-like figure.

"Your favorite; remember, un?" He spoke softly. His voice stern and Ishiko could tell he was trying to restrain emotions. Ishiko didn't want to listen though; she only stared with a straight face. Not showing any emotion herself. She blinked and looked to the side before looking back at her shoulder.

"I remember. Come to think of it. I really hate foxes now." She murmured. Deidara's eyes only shoed little surprise. He expected as much. And even more surprising, he thought she might do so. Hating anything of his. He half-wanted her to hate him too. So if he did kill her. Even accidentally. He wouldn't feel as guilty as if he killed somebody who still loved him…

"I thought so, un…" Deidara drifted, smirking now. But not that smirk he wore earlier. It was different. And had warmth to it. Ishiko chose to look away. A sudden burn made her gasp and clench her teeth, hunching over in pain. One thing to take into note. She never wanted to feel this awful pain. This made the pain she felt in her heart a mere pinch compared to this. She let out a grunt as she felt her bones bend in odd ways. For some reason, now her body was healing itself.

Sickening cracks of bone and flesh was echoed throughout the base of the large mountain. Mute to those of the outside. Eyes cautiously watched her as she gasped for air, as if she was being strangled by an invisible enemy. Some bright green glowed on her arm and soon her entire shoulder was bright green, including her blood. She fell again to her knees, falling over due to her leg unable to support the weight. She clutched at her shoulder as the green started to grow smaller and retracted to a small pinpoint. Small drips of water mixed with the blood and caused ripples from the ceiling of limestone above. And everything was silent except Ishiko's grunts and gasps of pain. Pain she never felt before now. Her grunts softened. And sweat covered her forehead, and now she was reduced to panting softly. The burning was gone.

She opened her eyes and stared at her leg and it looked like it had never been crushed. And then she released her grip from her shoulder and no blood poured out. Instead, she moved the cloth of her shirt and found there was no wound. Not even a scar. But what had happened had been a fatal mistake.

"I've never seen healing abilities like that before." Pein whispered, concentrated on the scene. Kakuzu looked at the leader and worry struck him. He knew that glint in his eye well enough. He saw it every time a good sacrifice was in view. He knew Pein was thinking of her as great use. She could be sent out on missions that could be possibly suicidal. And she would walk out without a scratch because of this ability. He scolded himself soon afterward and kept silent. This was none of his business. But then again it was. Ishiko was still his property. But he might lose it now Pein had his eyes on her She was now like a useful tool. Indestructible, and even if, by any chance, it broke. It would be no problem. But she was irreplaceable if he was not mistaken. Kakuzu felt his blood boil. Now this was not fair.

He wasn't used to getting angry over such stupid ordeals. But now that Pein knew of her kekkei genkai, she might be sent off on missions more often. As a scout. Or even a sacrifice. Pein glanced over at Itachi, who had been looking like he hadn't been paying attention and this whole thing was wasting his time. But everyone was watching. Secretly, or obviously like Hidan. And this was simply amazing. There may have been a few who have had a bloodline similar to this. But never exactly amazing like this. They could never hold an inch to how fantastic this was.

"You've gotten better, un." Deidara murmured before throwing the fox-statue and it disappeared in a giant puff of smoke and turned into the size of a life-like creature. Ishiko glared and tried to regain her breathe with little reward. _I never imagined I could heal from that kind of injury._ She looked at her shoulder. Not even a scar was left behind. Nothing like Keisuke. Ishiko scrambled to her feet, feeling a little sore in her muscles. But she guessed it was better than still having that wound. Even her leg was better.

"I can take the pressure. I proved that much haven't I?" She said loudly, but it was mostly directed to the man who was watching this purely for observation. Pein didn't answer, like she wasn't worth it. Ishiko turned her head back to the clay fox that stood crouched until Deidara made a hand sign and a bubble formed in its side. The fox started running and then Ishiko recognized that hand sign. She'd seen it tons of times before. How could she not recognize it? Her eyes narrowed on the running fox and she concluded that was his last bunch of clay.

She blinked and tried to come up with different attacks, and then the result of that attack. None came up too good. She has to dodge this one though. She couldn't take this through the chest and live, like the bird. But the Fox was already starting to explode. Her pupils shrunk in instinct as her brain made a sudden connection. She was still able to use jutsu's. And as long as she avoided that bomb-fox she would be fine. She just had to cross a rather difficult bridge. Her legs started to move. The fox was coming closer and closer, like it had a mind of its own. But the bubbles continued to form, and each time larger than the last one. Telling her it's time was soon coming to an end.

"True beauty is in only a split second before it disappears, un." Deidara murmured, almost sadly.

----------------------------------------

**Lots of conflict happening. BUT me and my J-partner (J=Journalism) Vianey, (HAPPY B-DAY VIANEY!!!!) Finished our page today!! YAAY!! and *looks at calender* 2 days after it's due-date! -^^- Remember to msg and review for me okay peeps? Oh! did you see the new eppy's? SO SAD!!! I had to watch Kakuzu die TWICE!!! o/.\o Waaaahhhh.... And I drew a kick-ass picture of Ishiko and Kakuzu. I'm so proud of it -^^-**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so angry. If you read the bottom you'd know why. Warnings: Angst, pedophilia, molestation, rape, jealousy, swearing, incest, sexual content, sadistic behavior, and other things young children shouldn't be reading So yah.**

**--------------------------**

**Chap. 26**

It all happened in the split of a second. The other members of the Akatsuki hardly saw it happen. Ishiko charged, hitting her full speed, eyes burning like amber in her eyes. The fox running at its own full speed as well, but it was much faster. And Deidara tried to keep an eye on it, so he knew when to detonate it. But Ishiko was quicker. Like a ghost, had ran beyond speeds possible by a civilian and right when the time was right. She leapt, and delicately set a hand on the fox's head. The artificial life, is never to last, even if it is to surpass the natural. Her eyes narrowed and she focused chakra. Her green chakra compressed on the clay.

And the head was crushed. She mentally winced, thinking how easy it was. And then, if it would be easier to crush a human head. Then she tried to push that thought out of her head for her sanity's sake. The fox bowed its crushed head under her hand, as if it was cowering from the pain. She forced her abdominal muscles to contract and the fox lowered to its feet as she did a quick cartwheel to keep herself moving. She couldn't afford to slow down now. Deidara stepped back, trying to anticipate her moves, but his robotic eye couldn't keep a firm lock on her. She just kept jumping around.

"Remember I still have tricks Nii-chan!" She directed that as an insult, but it came out as a smart-ass comment. Deidara gritted his teeth as his real eye tried to follow her as quickly as he could. She was always like a little weasel.

"**Haitsuchi Suitoru no jutsu*" **She did another cartwheel, only this time, she made a scooping-motion with her sleeved arm toward the ground. She made no contact with the ground. But it lifted and joined together in a drill-like formation on her arm like armor. Deidara's eyes widened and a quick flash of emotions ran through his face. But it was too quick for Ishiko to read. But she recognized one: Sadness. Something she hadn't seen from him in a long time. This one was different. This sadness held remorse, and guilt. Unlike the innocent sadness she had seen so many times as she was child.

As she stepped closer, he stepped back as well. But she was quick. And then, everything seemed to slow down. Though, she nearly lost her balance, speed seemed to be the only thing to keep her on her feet. And she started to feel faint but ignored it for the sake of her life. The stone on her arm was still moving, like it was alive and wanting to kill Deidara. As it grew larger, and extended itself, the point grew sharp and small pebbles of rock that it no longer needed fell off and made small noises as it fell to its useless death. Deidara could feel some sweat fall off his cheek and to the ground.

Kisame held his breath, and it was only then he realized just how deep he was into this fight. It was certainly better than any other test battle he had ever seen. Most of the time they were medic-nin and died while trying to heal themselves from a bad wound. And other times they were swords-women or men and happen to have their swords knocked out of their hands. But they were the easy-kill. She didn't even use brute strength. Just jutsu's and her kekkei genkai. And that was amazing itself. Hidan smiled widely, enjoying the scene of his young subordinate using such force. And then imagined what it would be like if she actually used violence. She'd be his personal pierce, and might actually help him out during rituals unlike the jackass of a partner he has.

"Game. Set. Won." Pein called out. The drill-like armor off of Ishiko's arm was just centimeters away from his neck, and if she wanted to... She really could have possibly killed him. But this was only a show of abilities. Not a cage-match. Deidara mentally cursed at himself and was running a mentally tyranny as Ishiko's eyes lowered and dropped her jutsu. The rock formation fell apart and clashed to the ground with loud clicks and she straightened her posture. Kakuzu finally felt himself move. And then realized he was tensed the whole time. Was Itachi watching him? The whole time he felt cold and overall dark. Sasori's puppet opened its trapped door and revealed the puppet-master within.

So that was him.

Ishiko locked eyes with him right away. His grey eyes and dark red dishelmed hair made him obvious that he worked without rest on puppets. He walked, and past her only giving a glance to her, studying her. She turned her head, glaring, and trying to show she was not one to mess with. And that performance earlier helped her keep that image but she knew, and he knew, that was only an act. Nobody is as tough as they seem. He kept walking and soon she was out of her eye-sight.

"Bravo." Pein with said amusement in his voice.

"Bravo, bravo." He said again, this time his clapped his hands in a menacing way that made Ishiko's blood run cold. He kept clapping in a steady beat and walked up to her. Stopped just a few steps from her. The other members close behind him.

"Looks like you manage to have a fellow Iwa-nin at knife-point. So to say." He said not looked at her, but more turning his head. But then he suddenly turned his head to her and sucked in a breath of thought. He closed his lips and let out a small hum of idleness.

"We could certainly use your skills. And hone them to use in ways, you never dreamed of. Go as far as heal mental pain… Or maybe others… Like your mother…" He drifted, his voice was light. And soothing. Like a skilled salesman. Her eyes grew wide all of a sudden and her heart skipped a beat. After all this pain she could make her Mother better? _The bastard. _Kakuzu thought. _Letting her think impossible things to get her to sacrifice her life for the organization. _He had seen this act too many times before. He would recognize that anywhere. Except he knew exactly which heart-points to hit for Ishiko to actually give a reaction that Pein to use to his advantage. He could see her jaw tighten and then her eyes flashed to him.

"I don't need honing. If I was meant for something great, it would have happened already." Ishiko countered, returning her glare.

"Ah, and that's the best part of it. It has. Now." Pein tried again, not looking at her again. Playing as if he didn't care. Ishiko's eyes lowered and then her hands were raised. Showing her palms in submission.

"Good. I would make you take a blood oath, but seeing as…" He didn't even bother to complete that sentence. Ishiko gave him a softer glare and watched as he gave a small sigh and walked off.

"Konan, you take over." He waved his hand and a blue haired-woman appeared. Also making eye-contact with her. _She… She makes me feel so cold. _Ishiko tried to keep herself from shivering.

"Come with me. I will clean you up before we make you do anything." Konan's voice alone was emotionless and cold. Just like her expression. But she admired Konan's beauty. Subtle but noticeable. Pale and a perfect complexion. Ishiko only nodded but stopped when Konan turned around.

"You all stay here. Pein and Zetsu will be coming back to give you your missions." She said in a stern voice. Hidan made an obnoxious yawn and waved her off like a fly.

"Yeah, yeah, just go back to your damn sowing whore-" He let out a yelp as Kakuzu punched him to the ground and just as Hidan's face made contact with the rocky floor a kunai embedded itself in the wall behind him. And all was heard was Hidan's muffled curses. Konan gave a scoff before turning and walking. Her footsteps echoed in the training room. Ishiko blinked before turning as well, exchanging looks with Kakuzu. His eyes were just as cold as before. Unchanged, unlike her.

_-Ba-bump-_

"_Konan-!!_" Ishiko gasped. Her pupils shrunk as she clutched at the place where her heart felt like it was tightening into a little ball. Suffocating. Konan whipped around and grabbed her before she fell.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, sternly as before.

"M-My, heart. It's choking. I'm suffocating!!" She hissed through her teeth. She coughed and she felt her heartbeat where the wound in her shoulder was. Konan didn't say anything; she only stiffened her grip on the small girl and looked at Sasori.

"What's happening?" Kakuzu asked, trying to sound as uncaring as possible. And he tried to make it sound like it was a bother that she was possibly having a seizure. Itachi gave a glance at the superior man before turning his attention back to the small girl. _Something is between them. A bond. If this doesn't stop I'll have to do something about it myself. _Itachi never liked those silly sentimental emotions. He guessed ANBU robbed him of that. But he believed it. Emotions where something the mind ran on when it had no knowledge. And he hated when criminals ended up being caught because of stupid mistakes. And if Kakuzu, a criminal he somewhat admired, fell; it would be because of this mistake. Ishiko.

"Sasori." Konan said, ignoring Kakuzu's concern. Or something along those lines. Sasori gave a sigh and walked over to the two and only did a small observation.

"She's cutting into chakra reserves. This must be her first time if her heart and chakra network is reacting this way." Sasori explained. Konan gave a glance.

"So she's going into cardiac-arrest?" she asked. Sasori gave a shrug in reply. Somehow the least-human member knew more about medicinal practices that them all. Oh the irony.

"Fine. I'll get her." Konan swept the girl into her arms and quickly carried her away. And Sasori suspected something maternal erupted in Konan to react that quickly. Either it was that or she was scared what Pein might do if his newest discovery happens to die.

"Don't tell me the bitch is going to die." Hidan mumbled, rubbing his face which was slightly bruised and looked like he just got into a street-fight. But his face met the ground again as Kakuzu mindlessly whacked him in the back of the head with so much force it was a surprise he didn't lose any brain cells.

"You owe her. She's **your** subordinate." Kakuzu grumbled before turning and walking past Itachi. They didn't look at each other. Not even slight brushing of their cloaks. Though, a spark formed. The kind of spark that happens when two dominant dogs meet. Though, they were both civil enough to not break down into a mortal fight right then and there. That would have to wait for another time to happen. And not when Kakuzu's mind is concentrated on Ishiko. _Ishiko. What happened? Your kekkei genkai affected you. How…? _Then scolded him for being so concerned. But he couldn't help himself. That image of her flushed face kept resurfacing in his mind. And that was something he needed.

------------------------------

"_**Keisuke-kun, where are you going?!" Ishiko yelled, tears stained her face but she quickly wiped them away. Her brother only looked at her with a solemn face and his brown eyes drifted to the side. **_

"_**Another mission. I'll be back soon." He answered. **_

"_**No! I don't like you on these missions! You come back with a different scar every time!" Ishiko retorted and ran to him, grabbing his arm in a tight hold. He looked down and then back at her face. Meeting eyes. **_

"_**I'm 16. I have to go on these missions." Keisuke gave her a small smile and bent down to her eye-level. **_

"_**But, it's going to be my birthday soon." She said glumly. Keisuke's eye brows raised in hinted surprise. **_

"_**Did you think I'd forget?" Ishiko gave a sibling glare. But Keisuke took everything into amusement from her and chuckled. **_

"_**I'll be back before sundown. I promise." She only lifted an eyebrow back at him and he put a hand on her shoulder and the mood between them changed. Her eyes widened as she felt soft lips against hers. And it was then she felt that his lips where chapped, probably from the cold of that morning. They had never done this before. And she never realized how much she really loved her brother. Usually, when they kissed, it was on the cheek, or the forehead. But Keisuke was feeling bold today. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. How much he cared. And they both didn't care what other people thought. **_

"_**And I'll get you a nice present." Keisuke said, pulling back and giving her a charming smile. She blushed and smiled while inwardly feeling a little giddy. He didn't bother to say another word and stood back up. Taking off to his oh-so-important mission and leaving Ishiko in the clearing. Never had she known. How much they really needed each other. **_

She didn't know why she exactly dreamt about her brother. Maybe it was because she was so eager to find out why he died. Or because she loved him so much she can't handle the fact he's gone. But she had gotten over grieving some time ago. And that was why she was here. In the small infirmary of the Akatsuki base. Attached to a heart monitor and IV's in her arm. But the breathing tube in her nose made her feel a little claustrophobic. But what had happened? Oh right. She had a seizure, or a heart-attack of some kind. But her heart felt slightly better. She opened her eyes and closed them, her eyes hurting from the bright light. She raised her hand to try and shield them but something held it tightly in place. Somebody else was here. But they weren't warm.

They were cold hands and whoever it was. He kept silent.

--------------------------------------

Who is it?! OOOO!! Hahaha. Beleive me, I'm not that good with cliff-hangers. But I'm typing as fast as I can here. But it's hard and KAKUZU DIIIIIED!!!! NOOOO!!! WAAAAAHHH!!! AND DAMN HIS HAIR IS LONGER THAN MINE!!!! WHY!?!! *goes and cries in corner* but HAPPY MUSIC was playing when he died .. That is not friggin happy!! That was a completely horrible episode!! Shikamaru claims he's a god when he's just... not cool enough! Hidan get's burid alive, Sakura and Sai do completely NOTHING except make emotional faces the whole time, and Naruto has a 'emotional' bridge to cross while everybody else just stands there, not doing ANYTHING. Kakuzu dies, he has longer hair than me, the whole episode was a friggin bomb in my brain. I was so angry. T^T

*-Haitsuchi Suitoru No jutsu-**(Ashes and Earth Absorption technique)- A Iwa jutsu when the user put a limb near the ground, they can absorb and the dirt 'gravitates' toward that limb and potentially cover it and shield it or crate a spike at the end of that limb and use it as a weapon. **


	27. Chapter 27

**-Cough- My last one for 2 weeks!! I luv you guys!!! And thanks for all those reviews and e-mails!! I did a small scene that may be a bit much but oh well. To hell with it. And sorry this took so long, I was working on my other stories and my oneshot that had 3 parts to it o-o. I'll miss you guys ;___;. Warnings: Rape, Pedophilia, molestation, cussing, violence, blood, and toher things kids shouldn't see. Keep those reviews coming!!:DDDD**

**---------------**

**Chap. 27**

"Stay silent. Don't let anybody know I'm here." The cold voice made her want to cry out.

"Why…?" she croaked. But then the cold eyes looked down at her. She opened her eyes again and realized it was actually quit dark. Only a few lights where on. Maybe she was out for a long time?

"Why did you stitch in 'K' in your chest?" He retorted with a scoff. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was a couple of seconds before she reopened them and glared at him. How did he even see that?

"A useless attempt." She answered. She could've sworn she saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"But what _**are**_ you doing here Kakuzu-sama?" She asked, her voice lowered to a whisper. He chuckled, only for a short second.

"Just like Keisuke. Always uninterested in what's before you." Kakuzu forced a smirk. But not like he mattered. He was just lying to himself. And she couldn't see underneath his mask. Ishiko's brown eyes burned and melted into amber.

"Kakuzu-sama. I've been meaning to ask this for a while. But what exactly was your relationship with Keisuke-kun?" She asked; a new feeling came over her. Suddenly she didn't really want to hear the answer to that.

"We were…. Something that is normally forbidden between Superior and Subordinate. And I let my guard down, like with you." Ishiko's heart skipped a beat and she felt the pressure on her hand almost unbearable. Not in pain. But she started to feel faint again and unclean.

"Amazing. The Tsuwa's just seem to capture people's hearts with ease." His voice lowered and she could tell he could no longer find any more words to say to her. He paused for the longest time, and Ishiko tried to find words herself. Her mind froze over as her gaze left his tall form. _Kakuzu-sama... and Keisuke-kun? _She felt sick when she thought about it. She so desperately wanted to yank her hand out of his grip and yell at him. Scream at him.

"And so… When I found out of his death. I was shocked myself. That's when… We were assigned to Iwa." Ishiko felt breathless. He still kept a good grip on her hand and he suddenly turned and grabbed a chair. Feeling his legs ache for standing that long. He gave another sigh as he sat down, not losing any pressure on her small, frail hand. She was just a re-bound?

"You. You just looked so much like him. Keisuke was special." _And I'm not. _She said to herself. Kakuzu paused again. Not sure if should continue.

"I was angry at first. And when I found out you were his little sister. It only made me angrier." He was so angry; he wanted to kill her in fact. Serve the same horrible fate as her beloved brother. But he couldn't help himself. He needed her more than ever. Like heroine. Or cocaine. But even worse. He broke him down even more from Keisuke. Hadn't he suffered enough? Not only had he become bisexual. But he was with his past lover's younger sister. There had to be some sort of rule against this. But he didn't care at the moment.

"But… Like your brother. You caught my heart. And you just kept… squeezing it, and squeezing it. It hurt like hell, but I eventually grew to love it. I became obsessed with it." He grunted, not satisfied with his analogy. She stayed silent. Now wanting a shower. She wanted to try and wash it off. Not only… Had he violated her? But… her brother. Her own flesh and blood… With Kakuzu of all people. She raised her free hand and covered her mouth; feeling her stomach turn. She wanted to puke. Get this horrible feeling out of her body.

"I guess…" She choked on her own words.

"You don't know why Keisuke was killed?" she asked one last time. She may never know now. Maybe she should just give up. She felt like curling up in fetile position and crying. Wail these stupid emotions out. Or hug Tadashi. She felt herself groan mentally. Ishiko's stomach felt full, but she was nauseated. And she didn't feel like moving. Kakuzu only stared at her.

"No." He answered. The one word that sent Ishiko's mind crashing down. She tried to regain herself but failed horribly. The disgusting cold feeling over her hand vanished and Kakuzu stood up. Ishiko tried looking at everything except him.

"I never… want to see you again." She choked out, feeling like she was going to hurl.

"I thought you may say that." Kakuzu murmured; walking to the blinds. Her eyes widened as something clicked in her head.

"What are you doing!?" Her voice failed her from a stern order to a scared whisper. He didn't do as much as glance at her and continued closing the blinds. He couldn't take the risk.

"Taking precautions." He answered slowly.

"You sadistic bastard!!" She shrieked. His eyes automatically flashed to her before continuing. All sorts of things ran through her mind. And the thing she feared most. That he may force her to have sex again. Anything but that. She'd take torture any day.

"You might as well relax. You're not going anywhere." His voice was so calm it was surprising. She turned to her IV's and wanted to rip them out. But she had no idea what that may do. Her heart monitor was making quick beeps. Showing her fear. _Not again. Not again. Oh God please not again. _She was wrong. She could never love a man as disgusting as this. She didn't know what she was thinking before. She was in the infirmary for God's sake. Her mind was racing as Kakuzu finished closing the blinds and walked towards her. Wasn't that what he said before? No.

"No. Please no. Don't do this!!" She wailed, trying to sniff up her tears. But Kakuzu was oblivious. He ignored her tears and advanced toward her, now at the side of her bed. She tried to scoot away but he grabbed her wrists.

"Not shy are you?" He teased. But she was in no mood for his sadistic teasing. Of course she was shy. She could be tough but she overall a weakling. She ran from trouble, not toward it. He reached up to his mask and took it off, revealing his mouth. She closed her eyes and turned her head, his free hand took off his cloak next.

"Poor thing. You haven't eaten anything all day have you?" He cooed. Mocking her even more of her powerlessness. Her eyes felt like they were burning. Wasn't the first time enough? Why did she have to suffer through this as well? He climbed on the bed as well; she was surprised it was even able to hold her weight alone. The thing seemed so flimsy.

"You must be hungry for some milk. Am I right?" He asked her again, grunting while shifted him. His green eyes scanned over her. The rapid heartbeats coming from her chest was so tempting. He was enjoying every second. Ishiko shook her head rapidly. She knew what that meant. (Milk: Often times a reference to sperm in Japan) And she certainly didn't want any 'milk' from the horrible man on her.

"Get off." She hissed, trying to hide any fear in her voice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ssh... I said either you be silent. Or I will silence you myself." He said quietly, shaking his head. Her eyes widened. Ishiko mentally winced as he brought he hand and tapped her lips thoughtfully. Thinking of the ways he could torture her in ways he never dreamed before. She writhed under him, as a pathetic attempt to break free of him. Did she do this to Keisuke too? Did he think of her? But then again. Keisuke was way stronger than her. He could take pain. And he certainly would never allow himself to be taken advantage of.

He moved his own lips softly on her cheek. Hungrily taking in the taste of her. His hands moved along hers, skin sliding against skin. He lowered his arms, taking hers down with his own. Tears refused to be leaked out, but she guessed her eyes were simply too tired to cry anymore. She wished somebody would walk in. Somebody to suddenly decide to check on her.

"You had me so worried." He muttered in between small kisses.

"Now I'll teach you what happens when you do things like that." So it was all in vain. Everything she did. If she had given up during that fight. Everything could have been better. She would have completely forgotten everything, she could've gone home. And she certainly wouldn't be in the bed right now with this monster. She felt his tongue graze against her neck and she could hear the water dripping from the water bag to the small glass vile in her I.V.

"You Tsuwa's are just so tempting…" He murmured against her skin. She wanted to push him off. But she knew she didn't have anywhere close to enough physical power to actually do that. The only thing she hoped for was that somebody would walk closer. She knew Kakuzu well enough to know he wouldn't do anything if this manner while risking being caught.

"Delicious." He spoke laconically.

"Don't." she tried again, but she knew it was as hopeless as her other protests.

"Do you know how much of a tease you are?" Kakuzu asked again. She closed her eyes. Not even attempting to answer that. And the thin layer of cloth that Konan put on her to make her 'hospital' treatment easier to handle certainly was no wall against Kakuzu's preying hands.

"You bastard…" She whispered when he shifted and he stiffened. His anger that he usually felt when provoked or insulted was noticeably absent and she feared she might have struck a nerve and he realized how pointless this really was. Maybe he'll just kill her off right here and now. Might make things a bit easier.

"And yet… You don't try to stop me." He said again making her wince. He gave her another soft kiss on her neck before abruptly getting off. His disappearance was ghost-like, but only complimented his skill at a ninja-level. And she sat up, not even giving any mind to the IV's.

_Keisuke, what did I do? _

"Are you feeling any different?" The door opened to Konan. Ishiko turned her head. Now she knew why he left so abruptly. Her hope came true. She wanted to say something like, 'violated', or 'frightened'. But she knew they wouldn't believe her. And if they did what good did it do? She 'allowed' herself to be taken advantage of by Kakuzu. It would certainly do her no good. But she did need to stop this. She only didn't know how just yet. She shifted under the sheets and pulled them up.

"No. Just that my stomach hurts a little." She answered. Konan nodded and walked in.

"Alright, I'm just going to check if there's any trace of that big wound you received." Konan said softly. If she weren't an Akatsuki member she'd actually make a very good mother But Ishiko got the feeling Konan wouldn't be the type who had the patience for pregnancy. Or the dignity. Ishiko nodded and Konan moved in, moving her gown aside and analyzed her shoulder.

"No evidence of the wound." Konan said.

"Sasori!!" She yelled demandingly. The red-head appeared as fast as Kakuzu disappeared and Ishiko felt herself shiver.

"I think she's fine." Konan stated, still looking over her. Sasori looked at her with lazy eyes and Ishiko was surprised on how young he looked. He didn't appear to be much older than her. Maybe 17 or 18 at the most.

"No. If she was fine her urine wouldn't be red. Her organ systems are failing, and putting her blood through a shredder." He said rudely. Ishiko's eyes widened and she stretched herself to look at the little bag that substituted for a bathroom, and like Sasori said, her urine was red with blood. Konan only glared, as if the red-head had killed her funk.

"I know what it is, but to be sure, I'll need to draw a blood sample." Sasori said, pushing Konan out of the way softly.

"Make sure nobody but the leader knows of this." Konan whispered.

"I have no reason to tell." Sasori retorted while trying not to snort at the blue-haired kunoichi.

------------------------------------

Um, yeah. This one's short too.

Kakuzu: -snorts- When are they long?

Me: YOU KNOW WHAT KAKUZU!!?? Your mom!!

Kakuzu: You're so stupid!

Me: You're so.... GIRLY!!! WITH YOUR LONG-ASS HAIR!!

Kakuzu: You're jealous.

Me:... Yeah I am TT^TT


	28. Chapter 28

**I know I know. I haven't posting this one... since a week I've been back. It's just that it takes a while to come up with connecting material. Anyway, I've been reading 'Loveless' and it's been giving me tons of good ideas (actually Keisuke being dead was inspired from that) -cough- and I have another question. Anybody ever notice Hidan's hair is like Draco Malfoy's from Harry Potter??? o.O I asked this question today and I'm wondering which one stole who's look from who!!? SO CONFUSED!!! THANKS TO THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME AND MSG-ED AND REVIEWED I LOVE YOU!!! :3**

**---------------------**

**Chap. 28**

It was quiet, and moonlight leaked into the room. The man shifted and put his hand over his face in thought. This had never happened before. It never needed to happen before. But these emotions where stupid. Useless and were causing him nothing but trouble. Ishiko was being nothing but a distraction. She deserved it. That was the only logical sense he could make right now. Only because nothing else did. But Ishiko was delicate. She was fragile. She was special. Unlike any other child, in Kakuzu's eyes. He just couldn't help himself. Every time he looked at her he kept seeing Keisuke. Keisuke. Keisuke. That man had caused so much trouble. God knows why he was murdered, Kakuzu didn't even know why. He just seemed so well-like by everyone. Even Kakuzu had loved him. _Keisuke. I had never betrayed you. Yet I continue to suffer because of you. Is this punishment to me? _He didn't know how many times he asked himself that.

"Kakuzu…"

"**It's the girl." **Kakuzu didn't even have to turn around to see who the intruder was. Zetsu had the most annoying ways to deliver messages. Kakuzu turned around and waved him off, letting Zetsu know he understood and no longer needed him to linger. Zetsu nodded and morphed back into the ground going somewhere else or the place he came from. But then he placed a hand on his face, tracing his own scars. The things that reminded him of the monster he truly was.

----------

"What size clothes do you wear?" Konan asked. Ishiko raised an eyebrow? She was going to be given clothes?

"Um, pants are 5, shirts are small. Jackets or vests medium." She answered. Konan turned around and looked at Sasori.

"Did you come up with anything?" She asked impatiently. Sasori snapped up, glaring.

"These things shouldn't be rushed." He answered, like she was offending him. Though, if he could go faster, he would. He hated wasting time. She should have known that already.

"My suspicions so far are nothing serious. Her chakra level is unusually low, to heal such a large wound her body reacted with panic and rushed the healing faster and did more damage than good." Sasori held a small vile with her blood in it.

"But to be sure I need more blood samples." Sasori said again, looking at the blood through the light. Ishiko blinked and pushed her bangs out of the way. She still felt so dirty and disgusting. Her stomach was still doing flips even though it's been hours since she even saw Kakuzu. And al that she's been doing was sitting there, and being probed with all sorts of needles and other medical equipment.

"Fine. Get them but I need to get her cleaned." Konan protested. Sasori sighed out of his nose but continued his difficult work. Konan turned to Ishiko and brushed a lock of her blue hair behind her pierced ear. Sasori lifted himself up and walked over to Ishiko. Her eyes lowered and held out her arm, ready for the redhead. The prick didn't hurt as usual. _Maybe he really was executed by Grandpa. Maybe he was murdered because of his sins. Was there a side of Keisuke I had no idea about? _She couldn't imagine her brother keeping a secret from her. Especially a double life. There was no way somebody could keep totally different lives and still be sane.

"There. Happy now Konan?" Sasori retorted. Konan gave him an angry scowl but ignored it for now; she had other things to worry about. For instance Ishiko. She turned to the girl and detached all of the tubes and IV's. They obviously weren't necessary now.

"Come on, you'll take a quick bath and then I'll get your clothes so you won't have to wear your bloody ones." Konan said. Ishiko merely nodded, showing both understanding and her gratitude, she stepped out of the bed and followed Konan through a hall. Not the same one she was led into of course, but this one led to a small bathroom. A little tub and a sink with a mirror. She didn't bother to ask where the toilet was. Konan walked over and started the water.

"Not too hot right?" Konan asked, not really bothering with trying to start conversation with the young brunette. Ishiko looked at her and then glanced at the mirror. She looked like she was molested too. Her hair was ruffled, there were evidence of future dark circles beneath her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. She must have needed this bath.

"There. Undress and I'll be back." As soon as she completed that sentence, she walked out as swiftly as she came in. And then Ishiko was alone yet again. Her eyes glanced over at the water in the tub. It did look tempting. There was even little steam arising from the surface. She looked around the room for a short second before walking toward the tub.

_For some reason, I feel like Mother is here. _

She guessed it was because of that motherly tone Konan had used with her. She sighed before slipping off her hospital gown and slipped into the tub. The water was definitely soothing. She already felt her muscles relax. _I wonder how Kakuzu-sama noticed my stitching. _Something in the back of her mind told her not to linger on that thought for too long. _I wanted to remember. I'm afraid to forget. _Ishiko had lost enough already. Losing her brother was like losing a life. She felt a cold chill and realized Konan was coming back.

"Here." She said as soon as she stepped in and closed the door behind her, a grave look on her face.

"Something wrong?" She asked like it concerned her. Konan shook her head and still held the close calmly in her hands.

"It's nothing serious. But… Has your family ever had any medical problems or diseases?" Konan asked. Ishiko furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Even if they did, neither her Grandfather nor her Mother has ever mentioned it to her. And she didn't ask.

"No. I don't think so. And I've been through some of Iwa's Nin files." Only when she was looking for some evidence that Keisuke was truly murdered. Revenge certainly made her go to extents of actions she normally wouldn't dare to do. Konan nodded and her eyes lowered, setting down the clothes on the edge of the sink and folded her hand together again.

"Why?" Ishiko asked again. The blue-haired woman couldn't bear to look at the child. She was so innocent. And it certainly wasn't helping the way Ishiko was looking up at her. Big brown orbs. Her face slightly hidden under her chocolate hair. She could've sworn she saw something like that before. Some time ago.

"Sasori found something on your Chromosome 4." What was that supposed to mean? _Chromosome 4? What is that supposed to do? It makes up my DNA I know that much. But what does this have to do with anything? _Konan sighed slightly and leaned against the wall.

"This is top secret, only being told to the Leader. None of the other members know this." Ishiko nodded.

"Chromosome 4 has been known to carry diseases… And while Sasori was going through your blood, he decided to test it for anything that could help him diagnose you healthy." Ishiko still didn't know where this was leading. She had no education about medical things other than basic biology. And she forgot half of the things she was taught.

"But what happened?" She dared to ask. Konan reminded herself she was a ninja. And she shouldn't be afraid of anything.

"He found something." Suddenly Ishiko's heart raced.

"You have Huntington's disease."

---------------------------------

"Kakuzu." The cold voice made Kakuzu turn his head right away in obedience.

"What would Leader want with you shit-face?" Kakuzu ignored the remark from the albino for now. He could easily just beat him later, when he didn't have to hold anything back of course.

"Yes Leader-sama?" He was almost reluctant about walking toward the dark figure.

"How did your last subordinate die?" Kakuzu tried not to gulp, and his thoughts ran back immediately to Ishiko. And then finally, back to the one person who caused all of the trouble in both Ishiko's and his own life. 5 years had past and you'd think he would have gotten over it. But he was more obsessed with it then anything, besides money of course.

"Execution by Village." Kakuzu answered, and once, he gladly accepted that answer, until he met Ishiko that is. Leader nodded, like he had any sympathy- which he didn't- and Kakuzu lowered his green eyes. He felt ashamed of himself. And that was something he didn't do very often.

"Right, right. They thought he was a traitor and was an ally to Deidara." Leader said to mostly himself, recalling the incident of which Keisuke was burned*.

"You know, relatives to the Kage of a village can be very useful, their have way easier access to important information. But the toughest part is when they are suspected of something they are intensively questioned and paid attention to." He sighed afterward.

"Where's this leading to?" Kakuzu asked, not really up for a trip down memory lane. Leader could have sworn he gained a smirk.

"It's been 5 years and since I got Hidan a new subordinate, I decided, why not get another one for Kakuzu. The new youth is just crawling with teens that would kill for an opportunity to work with the Akatsuki." Leader put two hands behind his back and looked at the ceiling of the small training base. Kakuzu just stared at the man, trying to muster up some anger inside him.

"She's highly trained no special abilities like our newest addition, Ishiko. But I think she'll suit. Not like she'll last long under your arms though." Kakuzu himself doubted that he could deal with any other female other than Konan or Ishiko. But those were special circumstances that he wasn't sure of himself, and he was pretty sure Leader would never assign him another subordinate after… well… Keisuke-kun.

"Why? I don't want a nuisance tailing me all the time." He grumbled. The shadowed man let out a small chuckle but quickly regained himself.

"Well-" His voice was interrupted by a door slamming open. Leader quickly whipped around and so did Kakuzu to see the blue-haired woman, Konan. Her blue eyes looked at Leader but they flashed to Kakuzu for a second and her lip was pursed up like she was trying to hide something, but failing.

"Leader-sama, we found something with Ishiko-chan." Pein ignored that '-chan' Konan just used for now and his eyes shot to Kakuzu who was staring at Konan.

"Kakuzu, leave." Pein ordered fiercely.

"No, I want to know about Ishiko." He started to feel his anger rise like normal. The cold ringing eyes stared into his and Kakuzu tried to stand his ground. Pein didn't have the patience for this kind of bullshit.

"It's none of your business!" Pein growled and his arm shot out. Kakuzu shut his eyes quickly feeling overwhelming pressure upon his body. The next thing he knew, he was half way into a wall. _Damn, Ishiko, I want to protect her. Somehow, I want to make sure, she doesn't die… Like Keisuke. _

------------------------------

They say it's hard to forget a person who you always think about. And it's only partially true. But eventually, minor things are lost. And the mind moves on.

A shadow grinned to him. He had done a good job. This was actually a pleasure to him. He sighed thoughtfully and settled onto a small couch. He knew he needed sleep but he didn't want to let his guard down. He had gone this long without being found and he certainly didn't want all of his handiwork going to waste. Especially when death was still waiting for him.

"Maybe, one day I might pay Ishiko-chan a nice little visit." He smirked to himself and took a rather large bite out of an apple he grabbed from the coffee table.

"Maybe… Before I really die." He mumbled soon afterward and looked out the window.

-----------------------------

Konan had explained to her… What the disease will do. And she couldn't believe such an awful thing could happen. First of all, she's definitely going to live a shortened life. Maybe at the most twenty or even thirty if she was really lucky, but she bet on 20. But soon her mind will slowly start dissolving. And if it wasn't scary enough on losing her memory, but she mostly feared she'll forget Keisuke. And then she'll start losing control of her muscles. She was at this point, just a ticking bomb waiting for self-destruction. She put her hands on her eyes and sucked in a breath. She never knew the love of a mother, and now she never will. Mother will never get better. And when Ishiko finally dies, Mother will have nobody. And she didn't want to leave Mother like Keisuke did.

"Won't your Mother be worried if you don't return immediately?" Konan asked after while, wondering why Ishiko was being so slow.

"No, my mother's a shut-in. And My Grandfather's too busy trying to regain control over Iwa to pay attention to me. I doubt nobody will know I'm gone." She said. Or as long as her mother wasn't reminded of her- which was usually only caused by her even showing up- she'd be safe. And once she does get home, her mother can't tell the difference between one day from another so Ishiko could just say she was out shopping.

"Alright." Konan took the answer and looked toward the door.

"You get dressed. I'll be back." And like a bird she was gone. Ishiko only glanced to the side and finally got out; taking the towel Konan had the decency to leave on the sink counter.

_Keisuke, I guess I was wrong. Life's more interesting than I first thought. Or maybe that's because I know I will die soon. _

-------------------------------

*= When a spy or an agent is thought to be leaking information and is cut off from their employers or superiors.

Ever watch Burn Notice? Great show and a new season comes out JAN. 22!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!! Remember to review and I got an Ipod Touch for christmas!!! Yay!! Um... next chap coming out... the week after next (this weekend I'm with my Dad) :p So yeah, Huntington's Disease is actually really serious, I do research! I know what I'm talking about. there is no definite cure just yet but there's tons of clinical trials and treatments, and they usually die very young. It's also been known to give the patient short-term memory loss and makes long-term memory extremly difficult. Also another fun fact: Chromosome 4 has been also known to cause Bladder Cancer, Parkinson's Disease, and deafness. ^^ Hope you liked and actually learned something!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**I guess I included a bit more of Ishiko's Mother on this one. Sorry if it makes NO sense. But I think I'm almost done! :D I'm halfway through the story I think um... I need to go over my storyboard -walks to room-**

**----------**

**Chap. 29**

A knock on the door woke Miaki up from her soft bed. Who would be at her door at this time? Her black hair fell to her sides as she gradually got up from her bed and looked around. How come it was all messy? She could have sworn she cleaned it just yesterday. She carefully opened the door and saw a young man standing there, a small smile on his face. She blinked a couple of times.

"Who are you?" the black-haired boy near the door had bright purple eyes, almost amethyst and a tan jacket that made him seem delicate and feminine.

"Uh, hello Mrs. Tsuwa, I actually came to see if Ishiko-chan was home." He blushed lightly. Miaki blinked for a moment before looking down. _Ishiko…? Who is…? _Her mind had to wander for a minute before something finally clicked in her head. _My daughter!! That's right! I have a daughter Ishiko!! But… I don't even know where she is… Did she leave me too? _Tadashi forced himself to stay there. He could easily tell something was not right. She has deep wrinkles under her eyes and her hair was messed up. The older woman glanced at the ground.

"N-No, I don't- I don't know where Ishiko is. I don't know. The place… Where Ishiko is… my Daughter. I do not know…" Her voice was even off. Tadashi lifted an eyebrow and desperately wanted to leave the place. He glanced at the address again, hoping he was wrong. Was this woman mentally-ill?

_Ishiko-chan has to live with this woman? _He tried to keep his smile, but he found it was becoming harder and harder with the presence of Ishiko's mother.

"Who are you??" The woman said fiercely, as if Tadashi was some sort of intruder.

"I-I'm Tadashi. Um, a relative of Rinka, the owner of the bakery." Tadashi said almost shyly. But the brunette across from him just glared and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ma'am are you okay?-" He started.

"GET OUT!! GO AWAY!!" She screamed. Tadashi obeyed and quickly ran off the porch steps like he was running for his life. The woman scared him no doubt.

--------------------

Ishiko looked in the mirror thoughtfully. The shorts were comfortable. But they were a bit too short for her liking. She really didn't want to complain, so she didn't. Her top was normal enough. She didn't bother to ask where the clothes came from, but all she knew was that Konan had to ask where Sasori kept them. She tugged again at her black shit and long-sleeved fishnet underneath. She heard a loud crash just outside her door and her eyes looked at the door. _Kakuzu? No, he wouldn't be that loud. _She let out a breath of relief. But suddenly, the door slammed open and revealed another girl. She was blonde, like Deidara. Except she had green eyes. Tattoos covered both of her arms and she glared at Ishiko like an omen.

"Good morning?" She cursed herself for sounding so rude. The girl stared at her, and soon her eyes slowly widened in disgust.

"You!!" She hissed. Ishiko's instincts told her to run away now. To save herself from harm and run now. She was definitely in no condition to fight, not like she actually will. This girl did nothing to her yet. So she had no reason to raise a fist. The other girl, dressed in merely a tunic stalked up to her. Ishiko backed up a step. Where had she seen this before?

"You were the one who took them from me!!" She yelled angrily, tears gathering at the other girl's eyes. Ishiko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But before she knew it, she felt a fist in her cheek and she was thrown back, her back roughly hitting the corner of the tub and she tasted blood for the first time.

"Get up." The girl demanded. Ishiko didn't know what was going on. But she still didn't raise a fist.

"Get up you coward!!" The girl yelled more fiercely this time. Ishiko only raised her head. A small smile graced her lips and her brown orbs focused on the girl's jade ones.

"Get that disgusting look of your face." The girl snorted and walked closer to her now.

"I won't fight." She answered simply. She could practically hear the cracking of the girl's teeth from clenching together so tightly. But Ishiko didn't understand what she did that was so bad this girl had punched her and spoke to her with such malice.

"2 years ago. You and your team was sent on a mission to contain information. My Father, Kinjo Miwanaki, was a spy. You… You gave the order. Right in front of my eyes." _Then why didn't you do anything? _Ishiko wanted to ask. But she knew from experience questions like that did nothing but gain more injuries.

"You gave the order…! Your team killed my family and left me to rot-!!" Rage was evident in her eyes and her small, pale hands grabbed the collar of Ishiko's shirt, lifting her up and growled. Ishiko gave a small cry of surprise as the Girl's face was inches from hers.

"And now I can finally gain my revenge!!" She sneered.

"I hate those eyes so much! Stop staring at me!!" This girl apparently had problems, then again, who didn't? But Ishiko felt like she couldn't breath, the girl's grip was way too strong! Ishiko looked to the side, raising a hand gently and pressed a finger carefully on her lip. She was bleeding, but soon she felt no pain and she guessed she bit her tongue she was hit.

"How can you live with yourself!!?" She asked, shaking the weaker girl in her grasp. Ishiko looked at the girl with mild confusion.

"My name is Benibara!" She yelled furiously shaking her now, _Benibara? Benibara? _

"**What should we do with them Ishiko-senpai?" Her teammate asked. Ishiko crossed her arms and looked at the room of tied up people. Some children; and the women crying as usual. Ishiko gazed pathetically over the civilians. They held information that shouldn't be in their minds. And since Keisuke died, she felt no need to hold any sympathy. **

"**Just kill them all. If you don't kill them first strike. Do what you want." She waved them off and turned around. **

"**No!! Please!! Have mercy!!" Ishiko stopped and her teammates stared for approval or any new orders. Ishiko stared at the wall with blank eyes before sliding them to the side and waving them off again. **

"**Sure. Here's your mercy. Leave only one alive." She turned around and crossed her arms again and her teammates shrugged while taking out a kunai. There were no mercy in love and war. And they should know that. At least their deaths wouldn't come slowly. She heard screams and her blank eyes scanned the forest surrounding the mansion filled with people. **

"**I'll be waiting, come outside once you're done." She sighed and walked outside, not really wanting to only hear screams of death. **

That was some time ago. And that was when she started to hate. And emotion she never felt with Keisuke. Her hands gently set themselves upon Benibara's wrists and she stiffened.

"Let it go." She said. Her brown eyes turning cold and wide. Benibara glared and her eyes widened- like she was insane. No! No –this… this girl!! This girl she held in her arms! She caused her misery and suffering. All that blood! Benibara recoiled at the memory. She had to be that one girl who was left alive in _mercy?! _She remembered herself, shivering and tears running down her face, covered in her family's blood.

"Let it go!!?" She shrieked; her voice cracking. Ishiko grunted as Benibara's fist came crashing down on her cheek again.

You gave the order that ruined my life!!" She punched again.

"I was so lonely, so cold!" She threw Ishiko down but the brunette didn't have time to get herself together because Benibara grabbed Ishiko's brown hair and pulled her up roughly.

"Now!! Now!! I finally get my revenge!!" Benibara declared loudly and she was soon able to hear her own heartbeat, thudding against the cage in her chest.

"It was 2 years ago." Ishiko whispered and Benibara threw her head against the metal of the tub. Ishiko reached up and felt some blood but her head started to feel light again before it started it burn and heal itself.

"BENIBARA!!" A stern voice yelled. Benibara didn't listen and grabbed Ishiko's collar yet again. Her legs and body was weak underneath her, and she loved the power surge every time she hit the girl. The blood rushed to her face and her cheeks lit up with rosy color. She had dead eyes now. Not the same cold and careless ones she saw that fateful day her family was killed off.

"Hey!!" She shrieked when she was suddenly ripped away from the smaller female under her. She lost her breathe when her collar was pressed against her neck. Ishiko dropped again to the floor, clutching at her head as if waiting for another strike against her.

"You don't fucking touch her!" The voice yelled fiercely, his face coming close to hers and she whimpered.

"You'll never fucking do that again unless you want a damn concussion yourself! You got that!!?" Benibara closed her eyes and nodded weakly. Hidan glared at her despair and his head turned back to Ishiko's direction.

"Get up, Ishiko, get the fuck up!" He lightly kicked her, but she only groaned and lifted her head up slightly, staring at him blankly.

"Hidan-sama. Who is this?" She asked, hoping the man would know. But he only glanced at the girl and shrugged.

"I think she's Kakuzu-teme's new subordinate." He said rather obnoxiously. Ishiko frowned and rubbed her cheek thoughtfully. _New…? Subordinate? Why would he want a new one? Especially one who's… mental? Will he…? Will he have the same relationship with her as Keisuke? Or- even me? _Her eyes narrowed with anger. She glanced at the blond before wiping her lip.

"You need to get over that order I gave. It was just an order." She spoke, though she knew she was just contradicting herself. She hasn't gotten over the death of Keisuke. And that might have just been an order itself. Benibara glared and she gave a small growl.

"I'll fucking kill you!!!" She screamed, trying her best to get out of Hidan's grip. Ishiko wanted to smirk at the blonde. Sh wanted to run at the same time though before she actually noticed the small trail of blood from the top of her head to her chin. Oh! So that's what it was! She knew she felt something warm across the bridge of her nose. Was this what it was like to actually keep bleeding?

"Oi, what the hell did you do to this bitch?" Hidan muttered, staring at the girl squirm in his grip.

"Anyway, Ishiko, Leader wants us." Hidan mumbled and turned on his heels, carrying the mental girl in his grip and she curled up like a kitten. Ishiko nodded and got up, feeling her head again. She hadn't gotten quiet used to that, even from her Mother suddenly attacking her like that.

Hidan never let the blonde go. In fact, he kept making threats to her every time she squirmed, and she listened; but of course only to squirm again from discomfort a minute later. She walked in, holding her arm in distress and the red-head, Deidara, and Kakuzu all glanced at her before they turned their attention back to the Leader.

"Kakuzu, meet your new subordinate, Benibara." Leader waved toward the blonde.

"This girl? Leader-sama, I don't need any-"

"You'll take her and like her. Until she dies you're stuck together." Leader yelled, not wanting any complaints from Kakuzu.

"Ishiko. I have a special assignment for you." Kakuzu didn't have to be smart to detect that 'special' in there. And when Leader usually said 'special', he meant it was a suicidal mission.

"And what is that?" Ishiko asked, and Kakuzu felt his eye twitch slight seeing the dried blood on her face.

"I'm afraid, before I was able to erase your Grandfather's memory of Hidan's and Kakuzu's existence; he sent a message hinting of them in the village." He paused.

"You are being sent in as a spy. For the first couple of days I'll erase your memory so if they interrogate you they'll find nothing and you'll be in the clear. You'll slowly gain them back of course; then you'll gain access to the Hokage's files and take the message and make a clean break." Leader explained. Ishiko blinked and straightened her posture.

"But, my Grandpa, I need to go home! My Mother needs to be taken care of! She needs me, uh!" She explained and she heard Benibara scoff behind her in disgust. Leader's eyes caught her own and she felt her breath hitch by one moment. Maybe she was just supposed to obey without question.

"And what has your Mother ever done for you? I've seen how she abuses you. And you really want to go home to that?" Leader asked, wondering the brunette was a masochist. Obviously, she had to feel the pain. But why would she stay with somebody so destructive, unless they loved the pain. _I knew it. I knew I should have just killed her where she stood. _Kakuzu could feel the sudden rush of adrenaline run through his veins, and he really felt like committed murder against the girl's abusive Mother.

"I don't care! She needs me! And as long as she's okay, I'm fine with that! Is there a way I can just go home for a while? Then I can come back here and take up that mission! I just- I just need to see my Mom!" she pleaded. She didn't care about the hits or punches. She didn't even feel them half the time; it didn't affect her in anyway. She didn't care about the thousands of times her mother put knives against her skin and pulled. Many would simply call her a masochist. But she knew better. No, as long as her mother never left her. As long as her Mother was there it made it okay. Besides, when her mother was bad.

That wasn't her mother. That was somebody else who simply looked like her Mother. It couldn't be. She never meant those harsh words she yelled while hitting her. Ishiko knew her Mother loved her. What mother couldn't love her child?

"I want my Mom! I want her! I'll be right back! She's been alone more than a week! She needs me! And I need her!" Miaki was all Ishiko had now. And there was no way Ishiko could lose her. Her sagacity told her that Keisuke was dead, and her father was dead. There was no way to bring them back. Nobody who loved her anymore. But her mother still loved her. She still had something to live for besides finding who killed her brother.

"You're speaking like a maniac." Leader's dulled voice tone made her step back again. Ishiko looked around and everyone stared at her exactly like Leader had said. A maniac. She wasn't insane- no, that couldn't happen. She was perfectly sane. She knew many Nin become insane in the line of work. Seeing people die all around you tended to do that from time to time.

"I'm not.' Ishiko protested laconically.

"You're going on this mission." Pein spat back. The brunette across from him was just asking to be hit. But even Pein knew there would be no point, not like she would feel it. Ishiko frowned; feeling defeated was not a good thing.

"What information?" she asked quickly.

"From Konaha." At this, Itachi's eyes glinted, but Ishiko ignored it.

"Leader-sama I personally don't think-"

"Dare to complete that sentence Kakuzu and see where it takes you." Leader threatened, why did every member defy him today? Were they planning some sort of conspiracy or what?! Itachi was growing more and more annoyed by the second. Could he make it even more obvious? He was protecting her and he was sure everybody else knew it, well, with the exception of Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. But that was only because they had the IQ of a rat.

"I just. Want to suggest something." He carefully picked out his words, and soon he felt all eyes on him. Even Ishiko was staring at him questioningly.

"Hm. And what is that? Speak." Leader commanded. Kakuzu blinked, regretting even saying anything from the get-go.

"What if… She is caught. I suggest one of us does daily check-ups on her progress. As a sort of insurance." Kakuzu assured with his eyes. _No matter what. He's trying to stay close to her. _Itachi narrowed his eyes in disgust. Ishiko's eyes slightly widened. What was he planning? No matter what it was, she didn't believe it. She knew that monster was planning on hurting her again. She swallowed silently and glanced at Leader, hoping he'll have enough faith in her and not allow Kakuzu to come and do "daily check-ups on her progress".

"I know insurance is your favorite thing. But I'll have to disagree with you. We cannot allow the Akatsuki to up rise just yet." Leader spoke and rubbed his chin, looking at the ground.

"Leader-sama. I don't see why Kisame and I have to stay here." Itachi intervened.

"Just a moment." And he waved them off like a fly. An annoying fly that just won't shut up.

"We still need to test our newest subordinate, Benibara." Leader said mindlessly and everyone glanced at her. Still being held by the collar by Hidan.

"I say we all let me sacrifice the bitch." Hidan muttered, keeping his stoic expression and threw her roughly to the ground. She grunted and quickly recoiled to glare at the albino man. He shrugged.

"Hidan, you know the rules." Hidan groaned.

"Anyways. That's where you and Kisame come in; Itachi." Leader finally said. Itachi glowered and Kisame could practically see the blood-lust radiating off of his already-gloomy partner.

"I'm not fighting the pathetic girl." He didn't even glance at the Blondie.

"I'm not either; I wasted all my clay on Ishiko-chan, uh." Ishiko frowned again and looked at her past friend longingly. _Just don't look. Ishiko, I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be. _Deidara had to look at Sasori to keep his urge to look at the younger girl under control.

"Kisame?"

"No thanks."

"Hidan?"

"I'll end up sacrificing her."

"Kakuzu!"

"I'd rather watch"

"Honestly! It's just a small girl!"

"Sasori."

"I'm busy."

"Ishiko…?" All eyes turned to her. And Kakuzu felt his anger rise again. There was no way he'll let her fight again. After seeing her suffering in that manor in the last one, she was definitely in no condition to fight. Ishiko tilted her head and looked at Benibara. Benibara grinned widely and her jade eyes sparkled.

"I'll fight her! I have no problem with that!!" Benibara's voice held so much enthusiasm Kakuzu was so tempting to just cut her head off right there and then. And his problem would be solved of putting Ishiko in danger and replacing Keisuke as his subordinate.

"I… guess so."

------------------------

Big shocker right? -__- Ugh. I need more material. But it's almost done! -looks at clock- and I need to get to bed! I'm surprised. I got only.... 1 review for the last chappy ;-; I AM SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU PPL!!! .


	30. Chapter 30

**Omg. I feel sooo badd!!! I spent the night at my friend's house last night and didn't get much sleep thanks to SOMEBODY -COUGH-AKIRA-CHAN-COUGH crying out Hikaru's and Kaoru's names .. Anyway. This one sucked becuase I was typing like Yuki Nagato from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Ep. 12. o.o Wow. I sounded like such a nerd. **

**---------------------**

**Ch. 30 **

Ishiko stepped forward, hopefully her body was fine but Sasori glared at her, knowing what she was doing was purely insane. She had just healed, and it was natural that she should rest. But of course, he remembered this was Ishiko he was dealing with. She practically went against all of her instincts of self-preservation.

"But, I won't raise my fist." She warned. Benibara gave a cackle and jumped to the spot across from Ishiko. The rest of the members groaned and started to back, away, not wanting to get hit in any way by the two girls. Ishiko couldn't help but keep her frown. She never did like fighting, not only was it usually pointless, but because she knew she was really just a weakling. She would rather run from a fight with her tail between her legs than get involved in anything like this.

"Finally!!" Benibara threw her arms up in the air, showing her joy and malevolence was hidden carefully in her eyes. Ishiko lowered her head and she blinked uncertainly. She knew she wasn't good at fighting. She knew she was putting herself in mortal danger just by facing off against this girl. But yet, something in the back of her mind told her to do it.

"Go." Pein mumbled why rubbing the bridge of his pierced nose.

Benibara made the first move; she let out a shout before she sped off toward the brunette. Ishiko's eyes widened in surprise, all she could catch was the dirt and rocks uprising. The brunette had to turn her body completely to keep an eye on the blonde.

"Can't catch me can you?" Benibara's voice rang out. Ishiko sucked in a breath and she swore her heart missed a beat. _She's too quick to use most of my jutsu's. _Ishiko looked around and see noticed all she could visibly see of Benibara was her shining yellow blur for hair. She grunted as she felt sudden pressure in her back and sent her crashing toward the ground.

"Look at little Ishiko!! Not the tough one now, are you!? Trying to act all noble and stupid shit like that!!" Benibara hollered, giggling afterward. Ishiko grunted again, the girl was strong too. She glanced at her arm, which was cut against the sharp rocks and it quickly healed. _I think I might be able to outlast her. But I'm not sure if my body will be able to handle it. _Her eyes narrowed and she looked up to see the blonde hovering over her.

"Now it's time for my revenge" (Sound familiar?) Benibara grinned and her wide, bony hand quickly snacked over to Ishiko's neck- skin pressing against skin- and Ishiko's legs flailed around beneath her as she was slowly, ever so slowly lifted up. Not like she wasn't used to being strangled, but the pressure alone from Benibara's had Ishiko could tell, above being just lifted, but the blonde was even concentrating chakra to her hand. Benibara's insane strength shocked her, by her flimsy little arms there was no way to tell the blonde was this strong. Ishiko winced and she tried to think of another thing. The brunette felt all blood rush to her face and her chest started to burn. _What can I do…? If I go like this any longer I'll suffocate. _

Despite the unbearable pain on her neck, she let go with one hand. Benibara only raised an eyebrow, wondering what pathetic attempt at a fight Ishiko was about to give this time. Ishiko's soft small hand starched as far as she could go. Her hazel eyes softened as she gently grabbed Benibara's wrist.

"What are you-?" Benibara started but she abruptly let out a cry as Ishiko coursed her chakra through her hand. Ishiko was abruptly sent crashing toward the ground again, and she was on a wild coughing fit and hr hand clasped her neck. Benibara let out a string of curses and she hissed at the pain of her burnt wrist. Ishiko continued her coughing until she felt a familiar burn and her coughing fit ceased.

"You bitch!" Benibara cried out and ravaged her own hair in anger. She let out a string of curse words and eventually crumbled to her knees. She may be fast, and she may be strong. But this girl could not take pain very well. Ishiko took this chance to gather her up and her eyes tried to focus on the crouched form of Benibara. Her vision blurred for a split second and she had to rub her brown orbs with her arm. _I have to keep focused if I lose any sight of her I might get- _Her thoughts were interrupted when she removed her arm and saw Benibara launched toward her.

"Surprise!!" She hollered down and threw her fist at Ishiko again. The brunette quickly ducked and grabbed the tattooed fist and Benibara cried in protest as Ishiko flipped Benibara with ease and sent her flying behind her. Benibara caught her sense of balance and landed roughly on her feat. Ishiko whipped around-ready to take another attack from Blondie- but to her surprise Benibara just ran around her. Ishiko was about to open her mouth to speak but she was suddenly tackled to the ground. The brunette grunted in surprise and Benibara struggled to gain dominance yet again.

"I don't know about you guys but this is actually kind of hot." Hidan suggested and put his arms behind his head comfortably. The rest of the members turned slowly to face him and stared at him with disbelief. The Albino caught on to the staring and held his arms in defense.

"What!? It is!!" He tried. The others just shook their heads and paid attention to the match again.

Benibara's hand shot out and grabbed Ishiko's wrist and pulled it above her head. She growled herself and gave an angry glare to the blonde above her. Kakuzu resisted the urge of tilting his head in amusement. Though, then he remembered that Ishiko was till hurt. And that she gained that head wound from Benibara. Ishiko grumbled something under her breathe and wrapped her legs around the Blonde's waist and used all of her stomach muscles to flip her over, Benibara's surprised face was absolutely priceless. She managed to get her hand free and brought out a kunai. The metal glinted from the dim light but Ishiko retaliated and quickly leapt off of Benibara.

"You're pretty quick." Benibara remarked and tossed the kunai from her left to her right in a systematic pattern that was almost hypnotizing.

"You too." Ishiko furrowed her eyebrows together and tried to think if what Benibara would do next, but unfortunately nothing came to mind; right away at least. But much to her own dismay, Ishiko was pinned t the ground, and the cold metal found its way to her neck.

"Stop. Set. Lost." Pein declared and several of the Akatsuki men groaned and tossed a couple of dollars to Kisame. Ishiko's eyes widened and she realized she was panting. Benibara grinned and her eyes glinted.

"Get off." Ishiko managed to grunt and held the kunai blade in her hand, cutting the flesh.

"I guess some other time we might as well fight to the death. Oh well." Benibara's grin faded into a pout. The brunette lifted the edge of her mouth in a short grimace before finally getting up and nearly knocking over the blonde. Ishiko glared and held her wrist while letting the warm blood flow down and drip onto the ground.

"I guess." She mumbled and looked at Kakuzu. His bright green eyes looked away from her and she glared at the ground as well. This blonde girl… was going to spend a lot of time with Kakuzu. Would he move on to her? Would he eventually forget Keisuke and her? She didn't want to stop and think about it, her hand burned and the blood stopped flowing.

"Ishiko. Don't push it." A boring voice said. The brunette didn't have to look up to know it was the Red-head. She knew that. And she didn't. Ishiko didn't want to think though, she gazed at her hand now and she noticed how her hand was chapped. That wasn't a good sign.

"If symptoms start showing…" Sasori whispered, drifting off.

"I know. I'm a coward and there's no way I'll risk my life like that." Even though her life was already guaranteed to be shortened. Sasori only glared at the brunette but scoffed.

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you're having a seizure on the floor." Ishiko only lifted an eyebrow at the new information.

"Seizures?" She asked, and her eyes widened even more. Sasori only shrugged and walked out –Deidara trying to follow quickly behind him- and Ishiko felt her small amount of anger rise yet again.

"Deidara-sama!!" She hollered, trying to catch his attention or maybe show him how angry she was. Either way she might get a chance to talk to him. Benibara only crossed her arms and huffed from not getting any more attention. But her arm was grabbed as soon as she tried taking a step and she turned to see her worst nightmare looking down on her.

"Just what do you want??" She asked; looking back and seeing her only chance to gain anymore information about Keisuke slip away for who-knows-how-long. Kakuzu narrowed his neon eyes before tightening his grip, of course not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough to tell her he wasn't joking around and he meant business. Ishiko stared at him and her own grip on his wrists softened and her cheeks flushed ever so lightly that made the male behind her gain an image in his mind of her before he had to roughly throw it out of his mind much to his disappointment.

"I don't want to talk to you." –And why should she? After all of the things he had done to her, he was lucky she allowed him near her. But then again; luck had nothing to do with anything like most things in life. But then again, Kakuzu could take the hint that inevitably, Ishiko hated him. The love she had felt for him was erased and replaced with nothing but anger, resentment, and god knows what other emotion that isn't passion.

"I know that. But I'll be the one doing the talking." Kakuzu said again, he glanced quickly and saw the other members were talking amongst themselves and by the looks of it; bagging on Hidan for his stupid religion. A good opportunity should never be missed.

"Listen. I know about you and Tadashi-"

"Have you been watching?" Ishiko inquired and Kakuzu paused to calm himself down from the interruption. He got enough of that from the albino male.

"I have seen some things. But it's not like I'm constantly watching you." He knew though, deep in his subconscious, he wanted to watch her and make sure she was safe. He couldn't afford for her to slip away like Keisuke did. And he didn't want any more heartache from a Tsuwa. Ishiko narrowed her eyes as well and she scoffed.

"We've been hanging out. He's my friend. A good friend." _A bit of a friendly friend but that's okay. _She stuck her nose in the air and scowled. It was none of Kakuzu's business anyway of what she did when she wasn't with Hidan or Kakuzu.

"Good friend?" Kakuzu questioned and pulled Ishiko closer. He didn't particularly like the tone she was using when she used the word 'Friend'.

"Yes! He… um…" she felt warmth flush to her cheeks recalling the kiss Tadashi had given her in public. He said he loved her as well. But unlike Kakuzu, she even felt the warmth in those words. She stared at him sternly with her wide brown orbs.

"He knew me for a long time. We talk a lot." She managed but looked away to further hide her embarrassment. The man was right. Girls were weak ninja. They cared too much about stupid things. They did stupid things. But this girl, had; somehow- managed to catch Kakuzu's heart in her tiny little grasp. But all she had to do was give that small squeeze to send his whole world crashing down on him.

-------------

"_After this we won't see each other for some time." _

"_Good." _

"_But, I have one last message for you." _

"_Like I'll even remember it, uh." _

"_You're nervous." _

"_Sh-Shut up. So? Of course I am. I'm going to be sent into enemy territory with no memory, uh." _

"_Ishiko." _

"…_What Kakuzu-sama?" _

"_Don't be afraid to sleep with another man." _

"_You asshole. You're just saying that as an excuse so you can rape other girls and not feel guilty about it-!!" _

"_Ishiko. You're fifteen. As a man, of course I have needs. But as a woman, you have even deeper needs." _

"_I'm leaving now." _

"_Don't forget what I said."_

"_I'll be sure I will." _

Ishiko didn't know which was worse. Knowing that Kakuzu willingly gave her permission to sleep with other men- like she actually would- or that she **knew** that Kakuzu would fill up on that promise and he'd be the one sleeping with other people. She sighed to herself and looked at Pein working with some sort of scroll.

"The mission will start immediately. All of your memories-including your childhood- will be erased and replaced with subjective ones. Over a short period you will gain them back understood?" Pein demanded. Ishiko stared straight at the wall across from her and tried to calm herself down.

"Understood." She answered; not even glancing at the door. She kept thinking if she looked at one, she'd head for it.

"You'd lose consciousness and be dropped off near the Village. Locals will most likely find you and take you in. Once infiltrated, you'll find your way to get those files required." Ishiko's head snapped towards him.

"But how will I know which file to take?" She inquired.

"We'll keep in touch." And for once. Pein smirked- right before his hand slammed onto the scroll.

-----------

"______-kun, what is that?" A young girl pointed to the waters. Her eyes were blocked off by shadows and she wore a bright smile. _

"_That's called a swan Ishiko-chan." _____ tightened his grip on the young girl's hand. She glanced up at the male and smiled. He looked like her in a way. He had long, brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. But hers was a bit straighter, spiky in a way. He was muscular and had a Chunnin vest and a fishnet shirt underneath. _

"_A swan?" the girl raised an eyebrow and her eyes widened in awe. _

"_It's so beautiful ____-kun!!" She said loudly. ____'s eyes softened and he leaned down to her ear. _

"_You're even more beautiful." She smiled brightly and joyously, turned to him and wrapped her little arms around his large shoulders. _

"_I love you Nii-san!" ___ wrapped his arms around her as well. _

"_I love you too. Ishiko." _

Ishiko awoke with a large gasp, her eyes wide with both horror and shock. Where was she? All she saw was green. What had happened? Birds echoed in the background and Ishiko finally realized just how cold it was. She quickly made her way to her feet while panting. Her eyes raced around trying to detect if there were any enemies around. Were there? Was she abandoned? She couldn't tell. All she knew is that she was here and she didn't know where she came from. Other questions she forced to the back of her mind for now. What she needed right now was to provide for her immediate needs. She panted and tried to calm down her racing heart.

"Weapons… weapons…" she mumbled to herself and looked around while patting down her clothes. If she didn't know any better she'd simply call out to see if there were any kind strangers nearby. But her training told her otherwise.

"_Calling out only calls attention. Right kind of attention gives you relationships. Wrong attention can-"_

"Get you killed." She whispered. She looked around and carefully made her way around the trees, being eve extra careful not to make any unnecessary noises. But that was unsuccessful when a sharp pain entered her arm, and out of nowhere. She started trembling.

-------------------------------------

Right. I actually first typed down Sasuke there. But then I remembered, 'Hey. Sasuke wouldn't be that old yet. And this is before the timeline and shyt like that...' So i had to erase it TT^TT


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the long wait, I got distracted o.O. I've been reading a lot more and homework yet again has been a drag. Thanks those who messaged me (this time) -__-. But if I don't get more... I WILL ... uh... u-umm.... Oh! START A KAKUZUXSAKURA SERIES!!! Ha! So uh... MSG!! -slaps forhead- that was crap!**

**------------------------**

**Ch.31**

Kakuzu didn't know how much longer he had to deal with girl. Not like she was dong anything bad or annoying. But she was just there. The very fact she existed annoyed Kakuzu to no end. That girl had caused Ishiko pain. And there was no way to forgive such a sin like that. She finally looked at him with her wide jade eyes and he wanted to claw them out with his bear hands.

"Kakuzu-sama. How much longer to we have to watch this?" she asked, her voice tore the insides of Kakuzu's ear and he only glared at the scene and told himself to calm down.

"Not much. As soon as he starts walking we can leave." The tan ninja across from them must have been a weak one. He didn't even sense Kakuzu or the stupid blond next to him. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. All they had to do was waiting for Ishiko to be discovered; once that is done they have to leave. Kakuzu looked over to see if he could see her, she was on the ground, still asleep. He had the deepest urge to go over and gently hold her. He didn't want to let her go. What if she were to be discovered? She would be in the hands of the fearsome Ibiki Morino. And he couldn't let that happen. God knows what kind of torture Ibiki would put Ishiko through.

"He's taking his sweet time." Benibara spat and sighed softly. The tan ninja was; he scratched the scar across his nose and finally looked away from his clipboard. Kakuzu saw Ishiko shoot up from the corner of his eye and he had to clench his teeth. _Ishiko. Please find your way over to this idiot. Don't get hurt. _He closed his eyes and forced himself to look away.

"Luckily she's missing her headband. She could be a rejected ninja for all they know." Benibara groaned and finally shifted. Kakuzu didn't bother to look at the blonde next to him, but instead looked over at where Ishiko was. And then he noticed she had left the spot. He sighed to himself and concentrated on the man with the scar across his nose (I'm pretty sure y'all know who he is).

"I suppose so. But then if she's interrogated that may start trouble." And he turned away. All this was wasting time. He wanted to see if she was going to be safe. But he knew that would only cause him even more trouble. Trouble would be the last thing he needed right now. But this time, for once, he actually listened to her mind and walked away. Benibara's head whipped around and her arms shot out with alarm.

"Hey! We're supposed wait here until she gets picked up!" Benibara whispered harshly. Kakuzu didn't hear her though, or rather, he **refused** to listen to her. His mind started to run only one track and he set off. The blonde growled to herself and let out a rude noise before following him.

-------

Iruka sighed dolefully and wrote on his clipboard. He couldn't belief he accept this stupid mission. But of course, Shizune, possibly the best smooth-talker the world has ever known had somehow managed to get him to agree. It vexed him on how the brunette got him to get things done for her. Next he'd find himself doing her grocery shopping. But he tried not to jinx himself. The scarred man looked up into the sky and he could hear the birds chirping with glee. What was he doing working on this observation report? Why couldn't he just be enjoying his day? He groaned mentally and continued writing notes.

"Agh-!" Iruka quickly turned around and drew his kunai in defense.

-------

Ishiko cursed to herself. She would have made her way quietly and somehow found out where she was. But her leg gave out and she fell while scraping her arm. The fall alone was enough shock to make her cry out. But she held her arm until she could feel the burning sensation that started to relieve her of this pain. She sighed and closed her eyes while bowing her head in exhaustion. Hadn't she trained for this? Did they even have training for this? Ho to survive in a foreign place when you suddenly wake up in it 101. Yeah. That's it. She must have missed that class. She heard footsteps and she jumped. Somebody found her?! Dammnit! She was so confident nobody was around.

"Come out now or I'll have to use force!" The voice was stern. Something you can only gain from experience of lecturing or commanding. Must have been a teacher or a drill-instructor. Ishiko grounded her teeth together and stood up, meeting her offender face to face. He was fairly attractive. She could tell he couldn't have been more than 30, but the scar across his nose was even more intriguing. Lanky and tall, but still somehow filled out his vest.

"You're from the leaf. Konaha is near here?" she asked aloud. Her brown orbs stared at his headband. Why the hell was she near Konaha? She couldn't even remember what happened before she woke up. Iruka's face dropped and he stared at the girl. No headband and she looked at him cautiously.

"Yes. You're just outside Konaha's borders." Iruka lifted an eyebrow and stepped toward her. She jumped back a step and her eyes zipped around him.

"Hey now. I don't mean any harm…" Iruka drifted and held his hands, the kunai loosely in his hand. _He's lying! Attack him now!! _Her instinct told her. But she stood her ground.

"Do you need help?" Iruka asked. Ishiko shook her head viciously.

"I don't remember. I just woke up here. I want to go home. But… I don't know where home is. I want my Mom. But I can't remember where she is." She started to choke on her own breathe. She was so confused. She hated forgetting. She was scared of forgetting. But right now, her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it beating in her ears.

"Hey. Calm down now, we'll find out who you are and where you belong." Iruka attempted, he didn't want the girl to cry now. She held herself tightly and tried to keep her sobs inside. Iruka's eyes furrowed with worry and he made a long stride to her. She flinched and the tan man quickly grabbed her.

"Don't worry. We'll find out for you. We'll take care of you." Iruka tried comforting. She nodded against his vest and he pulled away, kneeling to her level. She sniffed and wiped her tears. She was fifteen. She shouldn't be crying like this, but she was so confused. She didn't know what to do other than cry. Iruka stroked her hair as a sign of futile comfort, he guessed it was because he was just used to handling kids. He looked up and gripped her shoulders to follow him. He guessed he'd have to take care of her if Tsunade doesn't find her family right away.

----------

"Just out in the forest?" Tsunade asked. She looked at the young girl still wiping at her reddening eyes. Ishiko nodded and held her childish grip on Iruka's hand.

"I just woke up. And I was so confused. I thought for a second I was abandoned. But then I didn't know by who or why." Ishiko sniffled. The blonde murmured in thought but stared at her.

"Um. I-Iruka-kun. You don't have to hold her hand you know." Shizune informed but Ishiko flinched and protested.

"No! Iruka-sama is my friend! I don't want him to leave me too!" Ishiko sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. Iruka glanced to the young girl is slight surprise. _She bonds so quickly. She couldn't have many friends for her to react this way to other people who are kind to her. _He concluded.

"Quick question. How old are you exactly?" Tsunade asked, surely the girl had to know her own age. Though, the way she was acting and how young she looked she could easily be 12 or 11. Ishiko looked up and took her hand away from her face, showing her eyes reddening at the corners and her nose was starting to run. Certainly an unpleasant sight unlike most girls who could cry and still keep their grace.

"I think it was fifteen." She answered and both Tsunade's and Shizune's mouths dropped open.

"Fifteen?" Tsunade echoed. Ishiko only nodded in response.

"Then you must have a headband somewhere. Did you pass the Chunnin exams?" Tsunade asked again. But this time Ishiko only looked down, as if checking for any sort of headband herself.

"I don't remember. All I recall is my Mom, but… I'm not even sure where she would be." Shizune sighed and Ton-Ton gave a sigh herself.

"Alright. We'll have the medical examiner take a look at her, see why she lost her memory. Then… Iruka, you think you have extra room in your apartment until we get orders of what to do with her?" Tsunade asked. Iruka lifted both eyebrows and he glanced at Ishiko then to his superior.

"Agh." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his scarred nose.

"I will." Ishiko's face brightened and she looked at the blonde. Tsunade waved a hand and Shizune rushed over to the girl.

"Come with me." Shizune gave a soft smile and Ishiko sniffed while nodding. Ishiko finally let go of Iruka's hand and grabbed Shizune's. Ishiko followed like a 5-year old, and she cursed at herself. She was supposed to be a ninja. She had gone through rigorous training, yet something in the back of her mind told her to keep it up. That her life depended on it.

----------

"Okay, so far as basics. She's fine. I made am age assumption, and guessing because she's already had her Aunt rose visit." The female doctor coughed from such childish names.

"So I'm estimating fifteen or sixteen." The doctor finished. Shizune nodded and bowed quickly.

"Thank you for your service." The doctor smiled and waved it off.

"Anytime. I'm getting bored here. Those ninja's are finally taking good care of themselves." The doctor laughed nervously and Shizune lowered her head in defeat.

"Now they are." Shizune agree, until Ishiko caught her eye.

"Did she say anything to you?" the brunette asked, but her spectacled friend only frowned and shook her head.

"No. She really did lose most of her memory. I'm surprised she remembers how to do basic things and her training. Though, she can't remember where or how she was trained." Shizune groaned inwardly. Shizune quickly gave her thanks and went into Ishiko's room with a light knock.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Shizune cooed. Ishiko looked so natural on the little bench that every Pediatrician used. The brunette looked up and her face brightened.

"My name's Ishiko. I remember my name." Shizune returned the small smile.

"Ishiko. You feel okay?" Shizune asked, trying to get to the point.

"Yup. I feel great. Still a bit scared, but Iruka-sama will help me out!" Ishiko grinned at the last part. Shizune gave a nervous smile and glanced to the pacing Iruka outside.

"Iruka-sama!" Ishiko cried once he caught her eye as well. Iruka looked at her a wide smile spread across his lips and his outstretched his arms for a hug. She ran to him, and to Shizune, she could have easily mistaken them for father and daughter. Iruka wrapped his arms around the small girl's shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"Congratulations, Iruka-kun," Shizune started walking as well.

"It's a girl."

---------------

"This is it." Iruka sighed out and threw the house keys on the counter. Ishiko walked in and quickly started to observe. Trinkets on the mantle. Small pictures on the wall. The room doors were closed. It was a typical household. But it seemed more for a single woman, not a man.

"Thank you again Iruka-sama." Ishiko said nervously. Iruka looked over to her and smiled.

"No problem. It's spring break so I have the week off. So, I have plenty of time to take care of you." Iruka's voice swayed and he opened the fridge. Ishiko sat on the couch calmly and she got a sudden pain in her head. She winced and her hand shot up in a weak attempt to stop it. She didn't want Iruka to know of her pain. For all she knew it could be a simple headache or a flu. Nothing to fuss over really. But then flashes of memory made her wince even more and she used to stop the room from spinning.

"_**You're going on this mission." ____ spat back. The brunette across from him was just asking to be hit. But even _____ knew there would be no point, not like she would feel it. Ishiko frowned; feeling defeated was not a good thing. **_

"_**What information?" she asked quickly. **_

Information? Was she here as a spy? Her insitcts told her she should tell. She was doing a very bad thing right now. And what was even worse… she was forced into this 'mission'. But by who? Who would want to force her into a information-gathering mission? Was she betraying somebody? She she know Iruka before but just can't remember? She knew spy procedures for some reason. And she knew better than to stop her personality right now.

"Are you okay Ishiko?" Iruka's calm voice startled her and he immediately backed off.

"I'm sorry, were you dozing?" He asked again. Ishiko's brown orbs focused on his and she nodded curtly.

"Sorry. Do you have any painkillers? I think I might have a headache."

-----------------------------------

The brunette awoke with a groan and she rubbed her eyes. She slid out of the pull-out couch and cursed when she hit her ankle on the metal frame. She hissed and and bit her tongue to keep from waking Iruka up. But the loud clang was brought to his attention because he rushed into the room.

"Are you okay!? Ishiko you're not hurt are you!?" He asked frantically and Ishiko had already gained water in her eyes from the stinging. Iruka truly looked like he was concerned and he rushed to her. He was truly fit to be a parent. And she guessed this was the exact reason Tsunade stuck him with her. Iruka needed a child. And Ishiko needed a father. She needed love. Any child would need love and nourishment to grow.

"Just a bruise I think- ow! It stings there!" She murmured and tried not to sound whiney. Iruka nudged her shoulder and had her sit down to take a look at her ankle.

"No mark. Last time I hit my own foot on there and it swelled like a balloon. I wonder why yours didn't." Iruka spoke aloud and set her foot down.

"Come here. You like cereal?" He didn't wait for her to answer. Ishiko stood up and followed the male into the kitchen. _I just have to keep my cover. Or whatever. But… I kinda like it here. I don't want to go back to where ever it is I came from. _She smiled softly as Iruka promptly got out a bowl and a box of cereal. She liked this place. It felt like home.

"_**We'll keep in touch" **_

Iruka handed her bowl to her and she thanked him while taking a large bite.

"Listen, you can't stay in those clothes forever. So, I'm going to wash them really quick and we'll go out and buy you an outfit or two. We'll have a good time." Iruka smiled and Ishiko suddenly felt a guilt wave.

"Alright Iruka-sama. Maybe we can get you a new outfit or two!" Ishiko teased back and Iruka made a face at her.

"We'll have a good time,"

-------------------------------------

**Sorry that this time it's so short. I thought I had a about 4 pages. But the word count thing never lies. And sorry if there's any typos you caught becuase I think my spell check stopped picking up things for some reason. Yeah it does that sometimes and I don't realize it (LOL, I kept thinking,'Wow! I'm so smart! I'm spelling everything right!!') **


	32. Chapter 32

**Ugh. I feel sorry for this one. I've been awful distracted lately. Valentine's day's been coming up and I need to stalk up on ice-cream to eat when I have no valentines ;-;. But I've been dealing with jerks, this guy in my neighborhood calls me a lesbian, so I ignore him. The next day he 'apoligizes' with a couple of bucks. I'm walking with my friend's and he walks up and throws them to me and says 'This is for yesterday', and makes me sound like a whore and a prostitute. . I wanted to fucking kick his ass!! OMG. And I've been even more socially-awkward lately and trying to see if any guy likes me (most likely not TT^TT)**

**----------------------**

**Ch. 32**

And Iruka and Ishiko did have fun that day. Ishiko had to admire him. Even though he was a ninja, he was so innocent. But in a cute way. Devoted. But yet he still didn't have a girlfriend, or even an admirer. He told her that was only to be expected as a teacher. But she listened and they got what was needed to be done and both ninja walked down the street. She liked it. Iruka held her hand like a father protecting a child, and this new feeling was fascinating. Though, she couldn't really remember what really happened to her Father, but she knew she'd never see him again. She'd never see her Brother again….

_**Keisuke…**_

She stopped right there and forced herself not to go any further.

"You want some ramen?" Iruka asked, looking at her from his side-glance. But with his amazing peripheral vision he gained as a teacher to dodge paper and spit balls, he didn't even have to glance at her to see her face brighten.

"Ramen sounds good Iruka-sama." Iruka gave her a smile and they headed off to the small ramen shop. She felt so happy, even though she would have episodes, sometimes her whole arm stiffened up and it scared her to no end. Luckily, it was in the dressing room and they only lasted a few seconds before she could feel her arm again and she would spend a few more seconds to calm herself down. _This condition… will shorten my life. I'll never live to be as old as my Mother. But I have to complete this mission. I have to regain my memories sometime… _She sighed inwardly and Iruka eventually led her to a small ramen bar.

"Maybe even Naruto's here." Iruka murmured and a brighter smile appeared in his face. Ishiko suddenly felt a small pang of something in her heart but she averted her gaze. Was it jealousy? That was stupid. Can she blame the tan man to have another close to him? Ishiko only came a day or two ago, not like she would be the most important person. But who was Naruto? Her questions were answered when a spiky-haired blond came running.

"Iruka-sensei!! I thought I wouldn't see you 'till Monday!" He said rather loudly. The blond looked at Ishiko with cerulean eyes and his smile brightened.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before." His voice softened but his fox-like grin didn't go away. Ishiko blinked at the younger boy. He wore goggles and a bright orange jumpsuit. He certainly liked showing his personality. Ishiko gave a glance to Iruka as if for some sort of reassurance and then she looked back to the blond.

"My name's Ishiko… Yours?" She was only doing what was polite. Naruto held his hand over his mouth in a weak attempt to hold his laughter.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!! And I'll be the next Hokage!!" She doubted he'll even become a Chunnin. But then again, people doubted many people at first before they became huge successes. Maybe this may apply to Naruto too. But Ishiko only smiled and outstretched her hand. But then a sudden pang of anger and hopelessness filled her and her eyes snapped open. She had this happen to her before. She couldn't say where or when... or even by whom. But… she was rejected… by everybody… an outsider. _They want to kill me… they want me dead… who…? Who wants me gone? _She asked herself that repeatedly until it started to sound like a mantra.

_**"I'll be back for you, I still have questions." He whispered and pulled his mask back up. Signaling he was leaving. Ishiko never felt more grateful for her Mother at her door. She blinked and he was already gone. Only the open window evidence he had entered in the first place. And his scent of oak and vanilla still lingered where he once stood.**_

Who was that again? Oak and Vanilla? For some reason the scent came into her nose and she thought it was Naruto. But it couldn't have been. She blinked and took a quiet sniff to realize she was imagining it. Another memory? Might be. But she didn't bother to try and remember who it was right now. Besides, she couldn't make the mistake of drawing strange attention to herself.

"Iruka! What's she doing with somebody as boring as you?" Naruto rudely questioned. Iruka sighed, and it was apparent he was used to the dumb questions that came out of this blonde's mouth.

"She's under my care Naruto. You are too; now let's get something to eat." Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as if expecting something from the tan man.

"Why?" Naruto kept pressing. Ishiko tilted her head at the boy. He was flushing now and his eyes held mild anger and frustration. Why?

"Because Lady Hokage said so." Iruka said back and put a hand on Ishiko's back.

"But-"

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded. and Naruto became silenced for once.

"Just leave it be." Did Naruto know? Did Iruka know? Sudden paranoia erupted in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Were there ANBU just waiting to get them? Paranoia is always helpful. But paranoia being used the right way can be a way of hyper-active awareness, but paranoia being used in the wrong way, is just a nervous-meltdown.

"Um, Iruka-sama, what kind of ramen do they have? "She asked; her brown eyes sparkling.

------------------------

Kakuzu was beyond angry. She was taking too long. It's already been two days undercover and no word. Pein said she'd regain her memories within a day. Why wasn't she back? Was she captured? The male just wanted to hit something, or particularly **someone. **Hidan was sitting there performing one of his annoying rituals like usual. Not even close to being worried about his subordinate. If he were in charge, oh… Ishiko wouldn't be in this stupid mission. When could he see her again? This was completely stupid. He had to make sure nobody else would ever know of these emotions he felt. But Ishiko wasn't any other girl. She was so innocent. Of course. It wasn't her face that attracted him. It wasn't the similarity to Keisuke that made him love her. It was her soul. Her beautiful innocence that Keisuke never had. Ishiko would never betray him. And Ishiko will never be murdered.

"Hey, dipshit, what are you doing just pacing like that? Cut it the fuck out!" Hidan cursed at him. Kakuzu whipped around and launched his hand at him. Hidan yelled in anger as Kakuzu's hand ripped through his chest.

"Dammnit Kakuzu! All the fucking time!! You are fucking heathens!" He hollered and Kakuzu retracted his arm. Benibara stared blankly and she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You're stupid anyway Hidan-sama. Can't blame Kakuzu-Danna for doing that you know?" Benibara reasoned. But no matter what smart and wise thing she said, she sounded even more stupid than before. And she was. She could never take Ishiko's place. How could Ishiko even think that? Kakuzu closed his eyes for thought. _She knows I love her… did she think I was lying? But… she was jealous. _He guessed he liked the feeling. Though he knew Ishiko would never admit it. She was like her brother in that way; never interested in what was before her. But when she saw some other type of competition she was angry. Ishiko loved Kakuzu. And she was jealous that Benibara might take her place.

"Benibara. Shut up." He ordered, not wanting to hear her voice any more. _I want her. I need her. _He was going to drive himself crazy if this continued. But… he needed to take action. If Ishiko wasn't to come to him. He was just simply going to go to her. He didn't care about the consequences. Nothing was going to be worse than not seeing her and now knowing if she was alive.

----------------------

A door knock made Ishiko jump. Was Iruka expecting guests? Iruka jumped from his seat as well, but it was more casual. As if he recognized the knock. Maybe it was a friend…

"Iruka-sama…?" Ishiko's voice was not heard as Iruka opened the door with a charming smile. A white-haired was at the door. The silver-haired shinobi looked up from his book and his eyes reminded Ishiko of one of those lazy dogs.

"Company? And here I thought I was your only friend Iruka." The male stated amused. Iruka glanced back and saw his "daughter" walk up to see what was going on. Her wide brown eyes looked the intruder over and she gave a weak smile.

"Iruka's taking care of me here. He's my new Father!" She concluded and Iruka's face flushed of all color. Kakashi gave a small chuckle at Ishiko's ability to make his friend nervous to an extent he looked like he might pass out and invited himself in.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, pleased to meet you young lady." He greeted, his lazy coal-eye focused on her face. Ishiko smiled and held her hand out.

"As far as I know; my name's Ishiko. Ishi-chan, if you want though." From what the brunette could tell from his eye, he smiled back with the same enthusiasm as her.

"Very well. Iruka, I really like your 'daughter'." He said with as much innocence as he could muster. And that wasn't very much.

"DON'T GET TOO COMFY!!" Iruka yelled, his face heating up at the thought of his good friend and 'daughter' having a 'warm' relationship. In fact, the way he knew Kakashi, he'd have to keep the two on a tight leash.

-------------------------------

"Kakuzu-sama where are you going?" Today was the day.

"Kakuzu-sama!!" Was this girl always this annoying? Kakuzu made no attempt to listen to her and continued through the forest. He hadn't passed any checkpoints where people would become aware of him just yet. But if this girl continued her screeching, he'd definitely be noticed by someone.

"Shut up and go home." From the way her eyes glinted he'd struck a nerve. Benibara clenched her fists and quickly appeared before Kakuzu,

"I have no home to go to! My only home… My only home is with you!" She croaked. She took a deep breathe and her cheeks flushed. The blond put a hand on a specific tattoo on her arm and she looked up into the male's eyes. _No. Her eyes are way too different from Ishiko's. Hers have anger and resentment. Disgusting. _His eyebrows furrowed at the girl as she closed her eyes and a bead of sweat ran down her cheek.

"You're the only one I care about! And I love you!" Kakuzu cursed himself mentally as soon as those words left her mouth. He wouldn't want her. He'll never want her. She just wasn't Ishiko. And he'll never want anything to do with her because of it. She wasn't brunette. She didn't have brown eyes. She had scars. His eyes went lazy and he turned around again. _I'll never love anyone else than Ishiko at this point. _He told himself. Benibara's eyes grew wide and she held her hands close to her chest. She stepped forward and tilted her head.

"Don't you love me?" She asked, almost pitifully. And it should.

"No." He answered and continued walking, but Benibara followed. _There must be a reason. He's scared to love me! That's it! Somebody's keeping him from loving me. _Tears grew in her eyes. He must have loved her. He always looked at her with those jade eyes that were similar to hers. He understood pain. Kakuzu would be the only one for her.

"It's Ishiko isn't it!?" She demanded; her voice filled with anger. Kakuzu stopped, but his expression didn't change in the least. It was.

"That little bitch is taking everything from me. First my family from me… and now you?" She asked. Anger suddenly filled Kakuzu's chest and Benibara found herself pinned under him.

"Don't you **ever** let me catch you call her a bitch again got it?" He hissed in her ear. She only whimpered and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Kakuzu scoffed and continued to walk.

"Don't follow me." He ordered and disappeared in the shadows.

---------------------------------

Luckily, security wasn't all that tough at Konaha made it sound. He slipped right past the major checkpoints without even being noticed. Of course, he had to use a transformation jutsu. He just can't go waltzing in Konaha with his big cloak and mask. He had to inconspicuous. He looked like a brunette, short wavy hair and light-skinned. Nobody would ever suspect a thing as ling as he kept it up. They allowed him in Konaha without a single question, and he was somewhat grateful. It was like nobody could deny him to visiting Ishiko. Nobody could stand in the way between them, no matter what Ishiko wanted. But where was she? She alone? Did she have company? The thought made his blood boil and he suddenly started to pace. She couldn't be with another man. She wasn't that type of person. Though, he should have thought of that before he gave her permission. Now she thought even worse of him is it were possible.

He walked through the village, trying to sense her chakra. But nothing so far. This village was so large it would take all day. But it was going to be worth it once he found her. He tried telling himself that so he would keep going. Would she even remember him? She had all of her memories erased and she didn't complete her mission, which means all of her memories of the Akatsuki haven't been revered yet. And that alone was almost unbearable to think of. The man continued, trying his best and try to sense her chakra. Anything/ even a little spark would be enough. But nothing just yet. And luckily, just when he was about to call it quits for the day, he sensed something. That same sense of innocence and vulnerability he always got when he was around her aroused once again inside him.

**He found her. **

----------------------------------------

"You sure?" Iruka asked one last time.

"I'm sure Iruka-sama; you showed me where everything is. Now go score you a girl!" she teased. Iruka's face flushed and he looked at Kakashi who was casually reading on his couch like always and then back to Ishiko.

"Alright. Let's go Kakashi-san." Iruka somewhat grumbled and the silver-haired shinobi looked up and snapped it close.

"Finally." He mumbled back and as soon as Iruka walked out the door and into the hallways of the apartment building, Kakashi turned around to face the young brunette,

"I look forward to our next meeting Ishiko-chan." He smiled by winking his eye and walked out. Ishiko felt a small blush on her cheeks but ignored it and closed the door while softly locking it. How long could she keep this charade? So far, for all she knew she was here to take back a file. And this file was really important. Somebody important to her would be really hurt if it was deciphered. But who was that important to her? The black-haired man with crimson eyes? No… every time she recalled him her head started to hurt and anger rose in her chest. It couldn't be him. The blue-fish man? No, she felt nothing but anguish. She hated this feeling. That she can only determine what they were to her by only telling of what she felt when she thought about them. And their names wouldn't even come to mind.

She walked into the kitchen, wearing the same thing Iruka found her in. She didn't expect anything to happen. But she was proven wrong she sensed something odd. A cold feeling and her stomach felt sudden urgency. Her eyes widened when she turned and saw a dark shadow standing in the way of the sliding door to the balcony.

"Good morning… Ishiko-Uke."

-----------------------------------

Sorry this one was so anti-climatic. No reviews means the chapters come later and later becuase I have no enthusiasm to do it. TT-TT. Love you guys. (No homo...)


	33. Chapter 33

**Damnit!! I'm so upset about today! Not only is it Singles' Awareness Day (I'm not calling it by its real holiday name) but I'm been single ALL my fucking life!! /// AND I went off to get some food at Taco Bell (Go figure) And a group of guys were checking me out! I can't get a Valentine (sob) but guys check me out. TT^TT So sad. I guess it's becasue once you get to know me I'm a bit eccentric. But, on Friday, I was typing like crazy and a bit depressed. I dun wanna be a prep. They're so boring (Seriously, I was listening into a conversation once and they laughed about ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT WAS FUNNY!!! One girl chuckled becuase she wrote something wrong and the laughed and pushed eachother... kinda fake-laughing... o.O) And they're ruining the Yearbook by using 'Go Green' Bullshit! Ugh. .... .... I hope they don't read this... **

**--------------------------------**

**Ch. 33**

"It's not even morning…" Her face flushed at the name and Kakuzu felt himself smirk. Just as shy as ever. Oh how he missed that. Who was this man again? He called her Uke, so he must have been extremely close to her. And that meant… she couldn't have been a virgin. _Was this man the one I wanted to protect? I'm… angry… but happy… _

_I'm angry at him… I want to reject him…. _

She stared at the man for a bit linger as he invited himself in and walked to up to her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, and he tried to hide the pain in his voice.

_I'm happy he's here. I want to accept him…_

Ishiko moved before she could think, and her arms wrapped around the man's waist, she was so much shorter than him. Kakuzu's eyes widened ever so slightly. The young brunette kept calm and closed her eyes slightly, enjoying this mysterious moment with the older man. _She… she missed me? _He asked himself, but without hesitating; he wrapped his arms around her as well. And everything came back in a flash. She tried to ignore it; she wanted to be with him. She didn't know why though. He just felt so safe with him. As if she had felt safe with him before.

"_**How annoying, should I get rid of her?" **_

"_**Go ahead. Hit me." **_

"_**I'll be back for you, I still have questions." **_

"_**He used to be my subordinate." **_

No… she clenched her teeth and her hands dugs into Kakuzu's fabric of his cloak. She didn't want to think badly of him. She tried to push them away and Kakuzu suddenly bent down to her level.

"Just accept them; it's your choice to accept me as well." He whispered, his eyes were somewhat pleading. Asking her to accept him… to love him. She didn't want to though. In the back of her mind and heart all she felt was pain. It was telling her this man was nothing but trouble. That he would do nothing but hurt her. But… her stomach and cheeks were burning for him. She wanted him.

"I want to accept you." She replied softly, and he tugged off his mask and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I missed you." He admitted. He didn't care he was a criminal. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted to have her and keep her. He never wanted her to leave like Keisuke. He loved those flushed cheeks and those brown eyes. His hand moved up and pushed her head down, slamming her lips on his vehemently. She didn't hesitate to reply either, and he bit her lower lip; it was only natural she open her mouth but as soon as she did he shoved his tongue into hers. He had never bothered to actually do that because he didn't quite think she was ready. She didn't know what to do and he pulled away.

"Follow my lead." More memories made their way into her brain but she pushed them aside He picked her up and carried her over to the counter, gently placing her on it, he closed his eyes and kissed her. There was so much pf her he couldn't have. But he was determined to have enough of her to be satisfied. But was that all she was? Something to fulfill his needs?

_No… she's so much more… _He said to himself more than anything. She closed her eyes as well, burning in such a passion. He moved down to her neck and kissed her collarbone as well, the moved down and tugged on her shirt. The fishnet was annoying. She sent her head over his and kissed the top of his head. Blood and vanilla. She loved his smell. He started to unbutton his cloak but still kept his lips connected with hers and she tried to collect her thoughts. They shouldn't do this… not here…

"Iruka… might be back or Kakashi…" She noticed how part of his cloak was missing. Was he hurt? Was he in a fight? Kakuzu didn't seem to listen, he continued to kiss down her neck and then back to her jaw line.

"Who's that?" He asked between kisses.

"The people who take care of me…" She murmured back and she was silenced once again by his lips.

"When will they be back?" He asked, wrapping Ishiko's legs around his waist.

"Maybe late tonight." She answered and he looked at the clock. It was only 6.

"Then we have time." He said before he kissed her once again.

----------------------------------

Ishiko glared at the ceiling and glanced over at the tan man who slept calmly next to her. He let out cool, relieved breathe out of his stitched mouth and his arm was loosely draped over her waist and under the sheets. Great. She was invited into Iruka's house and given a queen-bed for "extra room". She needed extra room alright, but it was to house her… What was Kakuzu to her? Her lover? She liked the thought of that. Maybe too much for her liking though. She reached over for an extra blanket and covered her chest; she wanted to at least look somewhat decent. _What have I done? _She knew she had done a naughty thing… Very bad. The area between her legs burned and her hand made its way over to Kakuzu's hair.

Her fingers brushed back a couple of strands of spiky brown hair and she could have sworn the edge of his lip twinge up a little. Did Keisuke feel this way? She was so confused. She hated Kakuzu, then loved him, then hated him again. And now, she was sharing his bed. Well, she was sharing her own, but she had sex with him none the less. Her eyes narrowed in anger and anguish not only for herself but for Keisuke. She was to lying and deceiving. Just now, she was sleeping with the man who had loved her brother. She kept thinking and telling herself she was just a replacement. Keisuke deserved love more then her. And now he was gone… she was moving in.

She turned around and dug her face in the pillow. She needed to get dressed, even if Iruka was going to be drunk off his ass, he would notice Kakuzu in her bed, but she was too scared to wake him. She brushed back a strand of her own brown hair and sat up, jolting Kakuzu awake.

"I'm right here." He stated and his arm tightened around her waist.

"I know." She answered softly, but her gaze never met his.

"Iruka might be home soon." She said, as if he could get a hint on what the true message was. Hopefully, he did. He continued to stare and brought her hands to the side of his face.

"Do you have regrets?" He asked, his dark luminous voice made her frown and her fingers brushed on the stitches.

"Of course."

"Any in particular?"

"Of course." He paused for a second and sat up; wrapping his large, muscular arms around her shoulders and her eyes grew wide.

"Any of them… include me?" He asked her, whispering and the feel of dark depression overwhelmed her. His chin rested on her shoulder, and his eyes held a certain playful coyness that had a dangerous edge to it. Her eyes kept closely concentrated on the sheets before her and her eyes were still wide. Her mind tries to think so hard and not find the answer. She tried think of the reason she was here. She was so confused and it was difficult to organize her emotions for the man behind her. He didn't wait for an answer and kissed her neck, making her impulsively raise her face to make more room for him to pleasure her. It was getting ore and more difficult to wake up with this burden, and she knew that. She couldn't find her heart, which was hidden under the many indecisive emotions and feelings.

"I regret… everyday… for falling for Keisuke. And I regret… falling for you as well." He took a lot of effort to make those words out of his mouth. He… regretted her. Her face fell forward it, and her throat ached like she was being choked. And for some reason, she heard a tapping noise. _What is that noise…? _Her mind unconsciously thought. But her eyes were focused on the sheets and Kakuzu dug his face in her neck before pulling away. She saw the sheets underneath her were gaining deep green stains and it was only then she realized she was crying. Her heart ached, and her eyes were rimming with red.

"Let's get dressed." He said and pulled away, making Ishiko wish he didn't. She brought up her arms and covered her bare shoulders from the loss of his body and clothing. Afterward, just when Kakuzu was pulling on his cloak, Ishiko looked over. If he regretted falling for Keisuke, why wasn't he there to prevent his death? Did he regret not being there to save Keisuke from being murdered? Why weren't they aware of each other?

"Do you ever wish you could have saved Keisuke?" she asked loudly. She had wished that so many times. She had even had dreams of witnessing her brother's death. It haunted her and it was even worse that she could even have dreams like that. She had to grieve his death while taking the abuse of her mother, who, in her mind was still alive and blamed Ishiko for doing something to make Keisuke mad and not come home.

"_Where is he?" Her Mother mumbled and stared out the window. Ishiko bit her tongue and kept her face hidden. _

"_Mother, we went to his funeral just yesterday." Ishiko choked out, but her mother shook her head. _

"_Ishiko… what did you say to him? What did you do to make him mad!?" Her mother demanded. Miaki punched the window and the glass broke. Ishiko jumped at the broken glass and rushed to her Mother, hoping she wasn't hurt. _

"_Why did you make Keisuke so mad!?!" Her Mother yelled again, ignoring the burning in her hand. Ishiko's eyes went frantic and she tried to tell her Mother Keisuke was dead. _

"_Keisuke is dead, Mother. He's dead, he won't come home." Ishiko said softly and grasped her Mother's hand in her own, tears formed in her eyes as she tried to reason with her mother. Miaki only shook her hand again and her other hand slapped her daughter on the cheek. _

"_What did you do!?" Her Mother hollered, and Ishiko recoiled, holding her red cheek in her cold hand. _

"_Why won't Keisuke come back!!?" Another echo of a slap. _

"_Why won't Keisuke come home!?" Her arms were weakening and Ishiko winced from another hit, but she didn't dare raise her fist. __My hand burn from beating my daughter… Keisuke can't be dead. He needs to come home and protect Ishiko from me. My own son needs to protect my daughter from me. __Tears leaked from Miaki's eyes as Ishiko meekly tried again to tell her Mother Keisuke was dead; the blood from her wound dripped to the floor and Ishiko's eyes focused on her Mother. _

"_Mother, I need to help you. You're bleeding." She choked. _

"_Please, Mom let me help you, uh." She tried again when she saw Miaki wasn't really paying attention. Miaki lifted her hand and examined her palm. _

"_Where did this come from…?" _

But deep down, Ishiko knew that was her Mother's own way of mourning Keisuke's death. Her own way of grieving the only person who was the same as her. The only one who could protect her from her own Mother. Kakuzu's eyes shifted away.

"No." Kakuzu's murmured response made Ishiko stiffen.

"No…?" He echoed. Kakuzu closed his eyes in pained annoyance but he repeated himself.

"No." And he looked down to find a fully-clothed Ishiko grabbed at his cloak.

"Why not? If you could would you have? If you were capable… why didn't you?!" she demanded. Was Kakuzu capable? That was an interesting question. And like many other interesting questions, Kakuzu had an interesting answer.

"I was not capable. And even if I was… I wouldn't." As the words left his mouth, he found he really wouldn't have. Keisuke's death was more like unfinished business. And a question that died before it could be answered. But the more he thought about it. The more he realized he really hated Keisuke. Yes he loved him, but he hated him. How Keisuke could be such a tease… how Keisuke never really gave his heart to nobody. But it was totally different from what Ishiko has told him. In Ishiko's eyes, Keisuke was this loving, caring person who was polite and courteous to everybody. But to Kakuzu, he was this sly manipulative sex-icon of a person. Cold and untrusting. Obsessive-compulsive. Ishiko blinked and shook her head. This was not right. Kakuzu loved Keisuke. Everybody loved Keisuke.

"No. But… you loved Keisuke." She said, her eyes furrowing in both confusion and sadness. Kakuzu glanced at her but shook his head.

"I hate him." He simply said. But Ishiko shook her head again.

"No. Nobody can hate him! Why would you hate Keisuke?" Who would hate her brother? Even to the girl he hated the most; Keisuke had the courtesy to give her attention, despite what Ishiko thought. Despite what he felt? Everybody mourned his death, except her Grandfather of course. Nobody could hate the Tsuwa male. But something clicked in her mind.

"Were you able to save him!?!" She cried it out more like a demand than a question. Was there ever a possibility he could be alive to this day? Kakuzu didn't like where this conversation was going, and frankly, he didn't feel the need to answer to the girl either.

"Keisuke… even though I felt so many things for him, he never returned any. I thought… for a while that he never had any. That he was nothing more than a beautiful statue." Ishiko thought for a split second and a flicker of anger that this was her brother they were talking about.

"But, I later found he simply had emotions for another. And only for another. I didn't know who. And he was ready to move on, despite the fact I wasn't." Kakuzu stated. Was this Ishiko that Keisuke only loved? Was she the one that stood in Kakuzu's path? Sudden enlightenment struck him and his green eyes lightened to a lime color rather than the dark emerald. Ishiko's gaze lowered for a split second before her anger returned to her once again.

"I was nothing but a toy to him. All along." His hands rested on her wrists and he gently lowered his face to hers and gently laid a kiss on the top of her head. She was just so much shorter than he. But apparently she didn't appreciate the kind gesture from the criminal. How ironic. She was originally his toy, just like Kakuzu was to Keisuke. Even though Kakuzu was dominant over the two Tsuwa's.

"Then what am I to you!?" She demanded, pulling harder.

"You're girlfriend? Your pet? Your lover?! Screw that!!" She grew angry. Kakuzu hated to admit she wasn't really any of those, but he really didn't like this angry side to her. It really made her seem unappealing, other than the dirty side of him which wanted to her stay angry. Can you say angry sex?

"You are Hidan's subordinate." He answered, hoping she would be satisfying with that, but she only grew even more frustrated.

"Screw that too!!" Her voice cracked. Her eyes softened and her hands grabbed his while dropping to her knees.

"Ishiko!!" His voice held alarm and his other arm shot incase she needed help getting up. But she only closed her eyes and pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. _It's all pointless. I just… want to be with Keisuke. _Her eyes opened and they glittered.

"Kill me."

----------------------------------------------

**Kinda OOC again, and short. -slaps forhead- Series's gonna end soon. I GOT NARUTO #37!! KAKUZU'S IN IT!! My love! Agh... but I want Kiba now TToTT And OOOO Is Kakuzu going to kill Ishiko? Will Iruka ever come home? Will I ever stop writing so short? Will Ishiko die of her disease soon? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!! And thanks to those who msg'ed me. Lurve you! (no homo) -hugs/molests/rapes- LOL -^^- J/K**


	34. Chapter 34

**Review Response!! This is those who bothered to review the last chapter and now, I'll respond to them becuase I luv them :3**

**TechnoTobi: LOL. I'm sorry! I kinda make myself cry too at times, and I can't really kill off the main character. ^^; -hugs bag- **

**Sonjobeth: I know right? I was kind of amazed on how long I made it, I'm really proud I made such a long series out of such a unnoticable character XD **

**Cheeky Half-Demon: I've seen you review SO many time~! Now I get to reply really, um, I have a bad habut with cliffy's mostly to keep the fans with me ^^; Kind of like Lost except, in my opinio better scree-writing (BURN!!) **

**------------------------**

**Ch. 34**

Kakuzu froze at the contact. Kill? Kill her? He gazed. Staring at the brunette girl he would have gladly killed not so much as a month ago. But now, she was asking him to kill her?

"Take my heart out. You said you needed an Earth heart. Rip mine out." She asked; a sense of longing was evident in her voice.

"Rip it out, and when you do; give it a kiss." She said; a sadistic smile tugged at the edges of her lips. Kakuzu felt his eye struggle to keep open but he forced them to look. Try and see if this was really her. If he was really here. But he was.

"I can't do that." He murmured to the younger girl. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look at him.

"And just why the hell not!?" She yelled.

"I can't kill you. I can't get angry with you. I can't not love you." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes narrowed and Ishiko took a deep breathe.

"You should go. I know my mission now and I'm damned well going to do it." She huffed. Now she was starting to calm down and started to regain her cuteness that made Kakuzu's groin ache. But he couldn't get it out of his kind. Would he kill her? Could he killed her was a question he wasn't sure how to answer. He was surely **capable** of killing her. But he didn't think he would be able to pull through, a small amount of anger flared inside him and he knew he needed to go. He needed to get away from Ishiko before his blood-lust rage came over him.

"I'll be back, or not. Itachi might be on my ass about my disappearance, Hidan thinks I went off for another bounty." Kakuzu couldn't imagine how the Uchiha couldn't already suspect the affair, either that or he simply ignored it. Ishiko only nodded and let go on his hand, her fingers only lingering on his for a second before pulling away completely;.

"Have you slept with her yet…?" She asked softly. She didn't know why she tended to ask questions she didn't want to know the answer to.

"What?" Kakuzu asked, not hearing her questions clearly.

"Just go. Iruka might be home, and I need to tidy up." Kakuzu would have liked to see that. The thought of her in a skimpy maid outfit made him nearly drool and he had to bring a hand to his nose and make sure he didn't have a nosebleed. That would have been worse of all. An S-ranked criminal having kinky thoughts about the fifteen-year old sister of his ex-lover. Man God had funny ways of match making.

"I'll be back," And just before he exited, he bent down and pecked her on the lips before disappearing completely. Ishiko hesitated for a moment but refused to let the kiss get to her like it did in the past. _Wouldn't… who would hate Keisuke? _She asked herself as she made the bed. But her knees felt weak and her body felt cold from the loss of warmth of Kakuzu's large body.

"Ishiko…?" A drowsy voice asked and Ishiko ran into the living room.

"Sorry, he's a bit drunk." Kakashi apologized with a light smile behind his mask.

"Hey…! Close the door! The cold air will get in!" Iruka laughed and Kakashi struggled to get him onto the couch and the Umino male laughed and chuckled while mumbling something about cold air and the heater.

"I tried to stop him, but he continued anyway." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his spiky silver hair. Ishiko blinked and calmly walked to Iruka, only to sit down on the coffee table and look at her because her leg stiffened. _I need medical advice, but I can't risk Konaha knowing about my condition. _

"It's fine. I know how to deal with drunks." She tried not to wince. Kakuzu had saved her from those drunks. And he killed them. And it wasn't until then she realized just how dangerous Kakuzu was. Kakashi only stared at her with those same lazy coal eyes he had since the day he met her.

"Do you have a brother? Or a sibling?" He asked and Ishiko wanted to go and hide from Kakashi's prodding in open wounds.

"No. Why?" she hated lying about even having relations with Keisuke. That was like lying about having a lover. Oh god, she felt sick to her stomach and she glanced at the other shinobi who was looking at her and his face rested in his gloved cheek.

"Just wondering." He answered coolly.

"And how old are you?" He asked yet again. Was this twenty questions are what? She glared from the corner of her eyes but sighed. The older man probably thought she was twelve or something. Did she really look that much younger than she really was? Well, she might want to keep that up. Any woman would love to look at least 3 years younger than they really were.

"Fifteen." Kakashi managed to hide his surprise like every other emotion he felt.

"That old?" He asked.

"And how are you Gramps?" She asked with a smile. Kakashi gave a smile back.

"Old enough." He returned the same malice that was in her voice and she turned her head to look at Iruka.

"Thanks for bringing him home. He could have caught a disease from a whore." She said while giving a sigh and her whole leg tensed. Noticeably too. She tried to hide her pain and succeeded, but her leg muscle was bulging and the fact she was wearing those damned shorts certainly weren't helping the situation either. An excuse.

"Anything wrong?" Kakashi asked. The best way of lying is to analyze the question while doing so. Anything, adjective right? Means, many things or different varieties. Wrong, noun or a verb. Incorrect.

"Just upset a little." She answered keeping her calm face. Luckily she was very well at lying. Kakashi continued to stare but slouched back and sighed.

"I would have let anything happen to Iruka. He's my friend and I'm very protective of those close to me." Kakashi stated with that same bored tone he always used. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Would you like any coffee or anything, I think I should make some for Iruka-sama, he won't be happy with a hangover will he?" She asked and Kakashi returned her smile, mostly as a courtesy.

"Sure." He answered and she nodded while getting up, using the table as support.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked noticing her limp.

"Oh no. It just fell asleep is all." She stated and waved her hand to show the scarecrow shinobi she was fine. _If this condition continues to move along like this, I really won't have much time. I need to move fast. _Maybe she should just do it tonight. Just get it done and over with, but Kakashi would be suspicious if she was to disappear from the apartment for more than two hours, and breaking into a house as well guarded as the Hokage's would take some time no doubt.

"Alright." He left it alone thank God. But she did was what required to make coffee, she managed to find the ground coffee and took out the coffee maker while getting come water. Kakashi's eyes drifted over to her standing at the counter. Short chocolate hair that reached her mid back, well, barely. And those shorts were absolutely heart-stopping; did she know how tempting she was? He was sure he heard this in his mind before, especially about himself, but that wasn't the point. The point was getting to tap that incredibly fuck-able ass. The age difference didn't really matter. Considering the legal age in Japan was thirteen. Or… something along those lines. But would she agree to it? He was sure he could get her in bed. He was Konaha's best sweet-talker.

---------------------

"Kakuzu-Danna!!" Benibara shrieked when she saw him stalk up. But she didn't like this strange scent. Like… sex. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"You're late." And that was it. Kakuzu didn't like how this girl was commanded him like he belonged to her. He was dominant, and he was going to show this girl. She hurt Ishiko.

_~If they hurt… you_

_They… hurt me too_

_So we'll rise… up_

_And won't stop 'cause it's all about… all about_

_All about us~ _

And she'll never get away with that.

"Are you listening-?" Her voice was cut off by the swift cut of Kakuzu's thread and blood splurged out in small puffs. She gargled for breathe and her eye were wide with fear and panic. Her hand shot up to stop the bleeding but Kakuzu only stood there, watching her with those dark emerald eyes. A sense of power overwhelmed him and a sense of relief. She'll never hurt Ishiko again.

"W-Why?" She choked out and dropped to her knees, her heart beat was loud and thundering in her ears. She could faintly hear the ticking of a clock and her breath was lost already. _I can't die… I have to kill… Ishiko… I have to take… revenge… _Her mind tried. But she knew she was going to die. She dropped forward and her blood continued to spray in rhythm with her heart beat, the side of her face was sprayed with her own blood and her hand uncovered the small wound. The black ink was covered by shiny red. Her eyes softened and her fist clenched, before her heart finally gave up.

"Too bad." Kakuzu mumbled and walked away, not even bothering o take the body back. There was no need. As soon as Zetsu heard he'd be here soon enough to eat the corpse. She wasn't worth that. But it was way too easy. Just hit an artery in the neck and she's gradually yet slowly lose nearly half of her blood and eventually the heart will give up. Such a gruesome and uncontrollable way to die. He didn't mind much though. She was bent on something that was pointless. If Benibara was going to kill Ishiko, she'd die first. And she did.

----------------------------

"Toru! Pick up after yourself! This isn't a hotel service you know!" A black-haired male yelled half-heartedly. The brunette with chocolate hair and eyes gazed at him idly and picked up a sock.

"Half of this stuff is yours though." He retorted. The other man looked at Toru with a glare and shifted the large boxes in his arms.

"Do I look like I want to do that right now? Just do your stuff then!" He yelled again and Toru winced.

"Shut up. Your voice is so shrill. Like a woman's." Toru took his pinky and stuffed it in his ear.

"A woman's!?!" The man shrieked again with his eyes going wide and leaning forward in disbelief. But his balance was knocked and his shrieked again when the boxes fell.

"Nice going Kenji." Toru said and sighed. Kenji snapped up with a glare and a slight blush but looked down with mild shame.

"I'm sorry for being so shrill, Toru-kun." Toru lifted and eyebrow and sat up on the couch, turning around to fully look at Kenji. His pouting face reminded him of someone. That adorable face that was way younger that it should have been, but still held wisdom and age beyond its years. Toru got up and kissed the younger boy on the lips to satisfy him and stood up.

"I'll be right back, I have some unfinished business to attend to." And walked out the door. Kenji blushed and scowled.

"He's always doing that!!" He shrieked yet again.

-------------------------------

Iruka groaned and rolled over, only to have the younger brunette glare sadly and place a warm washcloth on his forehead.

"Iruka-sama, that's what you get for getting drunk." But Iruka was half-asleep and murmured something incoherent to Ishiko. She sighed and walked out of the room and closed the door, her leg tensed again and she would have collapsed on the ground from the pain but she grabbed onto the door handle with such force she was surprised at herself. She guessed it was the pain. She thought she could simply take some pain-killers, but then her mind reminded her that Iruka might notice half the bottle of Tylenol missing. So she simply ah to deal with the pain for now. Kakashi had gone home and she went to the kitchen for something to eat. She could do it now. No. It was too risky, she could have an episode during the mission, and she can't just barge in the Hokage's mansion while having a stiff leg or arm. She'd be killed. Well, mildly injured, they'll most likely get her hurt enough to an extent she'll take a long time to heal and question her. She needed to prepare to make the thing easier. But for that she needed a trio to the hardware store and she searched the house for a blender.

----------------------------------

"Damn it Kakuzu!" Pein cursed and sighed. He was seriously getting to old for this, the hologram buzzed and Kakuzu stood, awaiting his punishment.

"I knew it was sooner or later, but you hardly spent any time with the girl." Pein said again.

"She was annoying." That wasn't the only excuse Kakuzu had, but it was the only one he could use without getting Ishiko involved. Pein glared and flicked his wrist, telling Kakuzu to go. Kakuzu nodded, feeling a wave of suspicion, but ignored it. If Pein was going to punish him, he would have done it already. But Kakuzu froze when he felt a piercing pain in his chest.

"Leader!!" Kakuzu hollered in anger when a pike went through his heart. Damn it! No he'll have to find a new one! But the pain was incredible. It seemed almost worse than when he failed the very mission that got him sent to prison. Kakuzu groaned and tried to see if there was a way to get out of it, but it hit directly up, slanting along his spine and cut a stitch in his cheek. He could literally feel his heart give out. He flinched and looked down, already a pool pf blood was forming and Pein shook his head.

"You tried me time and time again, this is your punishment, once you've bled enough blood to nearly kill you, and the spike will go away. Until then, listen closely and don't disobey me again." And the hologram disappeared. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in agony and his skin felt like it was on fire. Hasn't he endured enough? _This pike… Agh… it's too much for me. I'm losing so little blood; I'm most likely internally bleeding… _He diagnosed himself; the pool of blood grew larger. _Once… I've lost enough blood? That'll be about 3 and half pints! That could take hours! _Hidan would certainly have a ball out of this. Kakuzu groaned again but tried to lift himself out, he only felt a large amount of pain shoot up his spine, oh, but have hit his spine by moving, he gritted his teeth to keep from making any other noises.

The water dripped into the blood, mixing with it. Where had he seen this before? Suddenly, the memory of Ishiko, in her knees bleeding from Deidara's bomb that went through her shoulder flashed before his eyes and rage filled him again. But when his muscles tensed, he flinched again with pain. _Ishiko… Ishiko… I love her too much for my own good. _He should have been more concerned about himself, but he knew he wouldn't die. He was much too valuable to the Akatsuki for the Leader to kill him. He just couldn't stay away. He looked down to find the blood spread itself even further and he tilted his head back, the mask was almost suffocating. He just wanted a breath of fresh air, but he knew better. He could go without his mask, especially when he gets angry. His threads would come out automatically. He needed to keep himself under control. He would kill anyone he sees. He might even kill Ishiko. _No. _His mind reminded. _I could never hurt Ishiko. Even if she hates me. Even if she acts against me. I couldn't find any strength to possibly kill her, much less hurt her. _And for once. He believed he couldn't kill someone.

And he **hated** it.

---------------------------

Review of you want your name and my response up there!! -points to top of story- And Yes, Kakuzu being in physical pain was a request at long last fulfilled (Are you happy now?... Damn, I'm sorry I forgot who it was it was so long ago ^^;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Review Responses!! **

**Okinawa Angel: *catches cookie* **

**Cheeky Half-demon: Yes, Kakashi just seemed like the perv who would want to get into Ishiko's pants ^^; and becuase it'll really help out when Ishiko finally die- Oh shit! Forget what I said!! **

**Nisroc: --- This was the person who requested Kakuzu's paaain!! LOL, I'm glad I was able to fulfill your request and don't worry becuase he's in my story no doubt he;s gonna be in more pain**

**And that's it. Reviews please! Also, I looked at the story stats, and the hits went from around 800, to 20. o.o How the HELL does that happen!? .;**

**-----------------------------------**

**Ch. 35**

Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, _**Damn!! **_Ishiko was supposed to be preparing for her little invasion, but no. Iruka called Kakashi to watch over Ishiko while he was still suffering from his hangover. And so here she was. Sitting on the living room floor playing cards with Kakashi who wasn't even looking at the cards but still somehow winning.

"Kakashi, how are you able to keep such good depth-perception?" She asked, highly annoyed at the older man. Kakashi looked up from his book and gave a small sigh while putting another card down. Ishiko's eyes widened realizing he just won and stuffed her hands in her hair.

"No! Oh, damn it!!" She cursed and fell backwards, staring absently at the wall. Kakashi on the other hand, only noticed how flexible she was… he should write that down.

"How old did you say you were?" Kakashi asked coolly. The younger brunette girl only lifted her head and glared.

"Fifteen." She answered and flipped to her side to get up. She didn't really like him one bit. Though, that mask he wore reminded her of Kakuzu, and that alone made her want to hug the Scarecrow shinobi, despite the fact that by doing so, she'd be betraying Kakuzu. But then again, he gave her permission to sleep with other men… But she couldn't. She couldn't sleep with any other man than Kakuzu. Even if she hated him, she didn't want to be mistaken for a whore. Her eyes drifted to the side, it was still morning and she was hungry.

"Coffee?" Strange, she just had a cup last night. Coffee seemed to be a comforting drink to her unlike an energy-boost like most ninja.

"Sure." Kakashi wasn't really one for coffee, but since she was offering, he was more than happy to oblige. Ishiko shot up and literally ran over to the counter to prepare the coffee, if Kakashi didn't know any better he'd say she actually thought that coffee making was some sort of hobby. She needed to prepare.

"Hey, Kakashi, I need to get some stuff down at the hardware store, can you grab something for me?" She asked; keeping her eyes focused on the coffee cup. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the girl.

"Iruka-san told me to keep an eye on you." Kakashi protested, mostly because he didn't want to miss the opportunity to continue and watch this little beauty.

"Come on, please?" She begged; Kakashi simply couldn't resist her charm.

"Fine, what do you need?"

---------------------------------------

Kakuzu groaned and held his wound. He should be getting medical help, but instead he was dragging himself through the immense forest. Why? He didn't even know why. His feet were simply carrying himself along. He didn't know what love was. He wasn't quiet sure how it felt, Keisuke was unreliable. And the emotion he felt with the male Tsuwa could not be trusted under no circumstances. But this emotion he felt for Ishiko. That could be mistaken for nothing but love, was strange to him/ Yet, he didn't want to let it go. Sure he regretted it. Sure he hated it. But, he was intoxicated. He just needed to see her. But he knew he shouldn't, he had caused enough damage to her mission already. He could visibly see the trail of blood that was underneath him, but with the look of the clouds, it would rain soon anyway, and all evidence of his presence would be erased.

He continued and made a small hole through the wall and made sure to knock down a tree as well, that way it'll look like the tree was knocked down during the storm. Rain poured down and he was nothing but a dark, but quickly moving shadow, the watch towers wouldn't even bother in the storm. They were most likely inside, drinking warm coffee and watching some lame program on the small televisions they had. He made his way through the village, knowing exactly where Ishiko was, his cloak was being soaked and the deathly chill vibrated through his bones and flesh. But he knew it was going to be worth it. He winced it pain but he continued, the rain flattened his mask against his hair and he stopped for a moment. He could drop dead at any moment if he kept this up. But he needed to do this. He needed his fix.

He saw the balcony and he struggled to jump to the roof opposite of it, he needed rest so much, but he merely panted and looked at his target. He leapt to the edge, nearly slipping on the water but he concentrated a small amount if chakra to his feet and landing safely, he nearly collapsed though. What would Ishiko think? Part of his cheek stitched was torn and blood ran down his face, the wound on his back and torso was especially stained. She would most likely be mad at him for getting himself into such a predicament. He saw his target immediately, she was busying herself by making coffee and she sighed before glancing out the window.

----------------------------------

Great, now she'd have to explain to Kakashi about why she needed those supplies, surely she may be under some sort of suspicion if she wasn't already; but the storm must have bought her some time, he was certainly trapped in the storm because Kakashi didn't seem like one to actually want to walk around in this storm. She looked at the balcony window and sighed, she might have to close the curtains. She didn't like to be reminded of that window, the very same her almost perfect world cracked and revealed what her world really was. She dropped what she was doing and walked over, but what was that? A black shadow was just standing there. Must be her mind, but it was awfully large, and blurred from the rain. The shadow grew larger and she was panicking now, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ishiko…!" Kakuzu rasped out and reached for the window, Ishiko furrowed her eyebrows and slowly walked toward the window and opened it, only to be sprayed by the wet wind. She opened the door for him and she neatly cried out when the large body crashed down upon her.

"Kakuzu-!!" She cried quietly but she tried to hold him up the bed that she could. He panted and her eyes widened when she noticed he was practically covered in blood.

"Kakuzu-sama, what happened to you, uh?" she asked and he nearly smirked at the concern in her voice.

"Punishment…" He mumbled and winced from the pain of his damaged cheek. He turned to look at her and she gasped, his mask was torn and his cheek was bleeding from a broken stitch, which he hadn't bothered to repair.

"I just… had to see you-!" He groaned again and clenched his teeth as an act of comfort to himself.

"You're stupid! You're so stupid you know that?" she asked him while her cheeks flushed and her the edges of her eyes started to reddened from seeing her… um… "lover" in pain. _Why am I crying!? This is no time to cry you stupid cry-baby!! _She scolded herself and sniffed. Kakuzu smirked and closed his eyes. The blood-loss must finally be getting to him.

"Not stupid… just determined…" And his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he fell asleep. Ishiko held on to him as tight as she good but he was still dropping to the floor, she would have fallen too but she focused a partial amount of chakra to her feet and that was the only thing that kept her standing so far.

"Stupid Kakuzu, uh." Ishiko mumbled under her own breathe and gently settled him down, thankfully it was marble floor, so she'd be able to clean up the blood later, but she removed his cloak and the huge wound in the middle of his chest looked hard to clean up, but she slowly managed.

After scrounging around for bandages and a couple rolls of paper towels, a bowl of warm water, and a needle of thread she managed to fix him up well. The masks of his back didn't quiet seem to like her much though, they seemed to glare at her while she covered up most of them to cover up the chest wound but she just shook her head and told herself her eyes were fooling her. But she needed to take care of Iruka…

She turned around and went to the kitchen to see if she could use any of her training right now to find a way to make a knock out-potion of some sort. She figured a sugar-overdose should do the trick. When a person is already down and out, it's always best to over-dose with something, their body naturally wouldn't be able to take it and they will feel even worse. She decided to look in the fridge and shockingly –not really- half of it was full of Red Bull©. She took a can of it and opened it swiftly while looking for a pick-me-up pill, found those too. Working quickly. She mixed the two and placed it in an opaque cup so he'd never tell what was really in it, it'd be sweet-tasting so Iruka wouldn't ask questions.

She walked into his rooms and he barely cracked open an eye. Perfect. And cruel as it sounded, it was best this way. She had a job to do. And you have to do what you have to do.

"Iruka-sama, I brought you a drink, it might make you feel better." Iruka opened his eyes drowsily at this.

"Thank you, Ishiko-san." He reached out for it but Ishiko just shook her head and sat him up, despite his weak and partially drunk protest she managed to get him to drink it properly, who knew that booze had this much effect on a man. He drank but groaned afterwards.

"Don't worry; it takes a little while to work." Iruka nodded but stumbled back to a deep sleep, Ishiko was almost sacred. She was frightened at herself for such a capability. Scared of her own skill to be so deceptive and evil. She carried the cup away and walked into the kitchen, glancing at the sleeping Kakuzu. She could tell he normally didn't do this, by the way his arms seemed ready to lash out and strike someone, the insecurity he had evident, but yet he seemed peaceful and trusting that Ishiko would never hurt him. Not like she would, she didn't have the capability to. Nor did she have the energy too. Though she might have during the past, she couldn't now. There was just a bond she could break no matter what. She could find out Kakuzu was really the one who killed Keisuke and she wouldn't find the emotion of hate for him. And that displeased her most of all. She was nothing short of a coward.

"Ishi… ko…" He murmured under his breath and his eyes opened ever so slightly. Ishiko rushed over to him and tore his mask off, even though he slightly protested but she knew. He was weak right now. This was his most vulnerable state. And he went to her, in his only state of weakness. He looked away; obviously the criminal was ashamed of being so weak. So weak, he wouldn't be able to protect her. He hated not being in control. He was supposed to be the most dominant and always secure. But he failed this time. The rain continued to pound against the walls of the outside and a shiver went through his body.

"Kakuzu, it'll be fine. You should have gone to Sasori-sama though; he'd know what to do." Her voice quivered with her meekness. Kakuzu seemed to glare.

"I'd rather die than go to that little brat." Ishiko scowled at the man and rubbed his cheek.

"You're so stupid." She whispered harshly.

"Yet you don't try to stop me." He smirked back. Ishiko's jaw dropped for a short second but she looked away blushing her hand retracting as well much to Kakuzu's disapproval.

"You have a horrible poker face." Kakuzu commented again and Ishiko looked back at him with her stoic expression.

"I have Kakashi out getting me supplies for bombs, uh." Ishiko explained to him and he lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess they're right when they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" But winced from the pain of his newly stitched cheek, Ishiko completely sucked at sowing. But his mood lifted when an image of Kakuzu sowing some lingerie for Ishiko with his hair tied back. Well, he was sure both of them were thinking that from the sudden flushing of Ishiko. And the coincidence was that they were. What kind of wife –as if they were ever going to do something as ridiculous as _marry_- she would be! She didn't even know how to sow! But Kakuzu returned his thoughts back on the situation. She was making a bomb? What next is she going to make her speech habit a permanent thing?

"I made a plan on hot to break into the Hokage's mansion and steal the file; I don't think they read it yet." Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Of course not, they don't have the resources to decipher it." He explained and Ishiko glared at him and put a hand on his neck.

"Shut it, you're going to ruin my handiwork." She said. Kakuzu wanted to chuckle but the look on her face convinced him otherwise. She truly looked angry now and she even crossed her arms, but that only made her look somewhat cute. But she was surprised Ishiko didn't know by now that her cuteness only turned him on.

"Not the kind of bombs Deidara-sama uses. These are going to be specifically integrated with the plan I have." She huffed. A thunder roaring made her jump and look behind her.

"Scared?" Kakuzu taunted. Ishiko turned her head to him and shook her head furiously.

"I'm not that weak." She persisted, and like she said another strike of thunder busted through her eardrums but she didn't even flinch. Kakuzu rested his head and looked at the ceiling. _Of course she's not that weak. I wonder how much longer we can go on like this. _As an S-ranked criminal, he was taking a huge risk of being caught here. Especially in is condition, he could easily be killed. And where would that leave Ishiko? Nobody would be left to protect her. Nobody would be left to love her. Well, Tadashi would be left, but he didn't quiet like that other male He wasn't nearly as dominant enough. He wasn't a true man. She leaned forward, both of her hands resting on her thighs and she had concern written all over her face,

"I'm fine, these are only flesh wounds." Kakuzu reassured, but Ishiko opened her mouth of protest.

"Yeah! Those can kill you!" She said, and for a split second he saw his Mother. His eyes shifted away. His mother was always a loving woman. His mother always protected him and would have died before letting him get hurt, but unfortunately, she did. And look where he was now. Death was inevitable. But he didn't want to leave the earth just yet; he still had way too many goals unfulfilled, of course; money being one of them.

"I won't die, not yet at least." Death was one of Ishiko most un-favorite thing to talk about. Funny thing, Keisuke talked about death sometime before he left and a couple of days before he was murdered. Was he expecting to be murdered?

"You better not, or I won't even speak to you in the afterlife." –If there was one. Kakuzu shifted his head again and gazed at her, lifting a hand to brush a hair behind her ear.

"Ishiko, I doubt we'll end up in the same afterlife anyway." He sighed out, Ishiko lifted an eyebrow in confusion but a groan from the other room made her freeze.

"I'll be right back Kakuzu-sama!" She squeaked silently and went off to nurture the drunken teacher known as Iruka. Kakuzu sighed to himself and continued to rest. Because of all the crimes he had committed. Because of all the murders he committed. That caused his inescapable fate. Ishiko was still pure. And her sins were easily forgivable; she never really murdered or killed anybody. She was the one who was violated not the other way around. No doubt she'd end up above. And no doubt, Kakuzu would have to be stuck down below, trapped in an eternity only being able to watch her while she was a lovely angel.

But he was fine with that.

---------------------------------

A small hint on later on, but ending coming soon! So get your reviews in! Last chapter for the week!! Um, sorry this chapter sucked too, I was wrapped in reading a Ibiki story. Hahaha...


	36. Chapter 36

**Review Responses!!**

**Nisroc: I'm glad on on the top! And I love to read your reviews, they're so long! And sadly no, though this is getting too long for my liking, the last time I tried to make a sequal -glances at 'Submissive'- Well... -sigh- **

**Cheeky Half-demon: I know right? I updated early -^^- But BTW Take a look at meh icon ^o~ I drew that!! He's just so sexy! (even though he's a total perv... just look read howhe is in this chap) .**

**Warnings: **

**--------------------------------**

**Ch. 36 **

Kakuzu thought it was best he left before Kakashi came over with the supplies, and Ishiko reluctantly obliged. She really didn't want to be left alone with Kakashi, and she worried he'd be seen, he reassured her he'd just sneak through the wall again like he did while it was still so humid people wouldn't bother to come out of their holes for a while. She sighed but let him go and like a psychic, Kakashi knocked on the door and Ishiko answered it with the bag of supplies, thankfully he didn't ask what for; but he asked if he could help with whatever she was going to do with it. A smart move, he must have been ANBU at some point of his life. She had difficulty answering, and thank god Iruka began to throw up at the moment. Kakashi seemed to forget about the whole thing to assist his friend. This may be harder than she thought.

--------------------------

Kakuzu smirked to himself. She was falling for him; she just didn't want to admit it. She was simply too prideful. But that was okay. Soon enough, the Akatsuki mission will be over and Kakuzu could leave and make a life for him and Ishiko. Both of them will be forever be supported by his savings. He could imagine her in a little housedress. Smiling at him… holding a child… _No... _He scolded himself. He was only going to disappoint himself. He knew he'd never make it out of the Akatsuki alive, even for Ishiko. And he couldn't risk her having a child. She'd probably die giving birth. There was no way, as selfish as it sounded, he would most likely kill the child before sharing his little Uke. Though, he hated to even think about it. A worthless, needy piece of meat taking all of her time. Time that could be better spent with him. As animistic it sounded, he grew even more angry with himself. How could he think such things?

If she did have a child, it would his flesh and blood. It would be the mark of a family. The mark of a new beginning. He guessed it was because he feared rejection. His own child would reject him because of his horrible appearance. Even though, Ishiko didn't seem to mind nor care about his stitching, the child would. And he wouldn't be able to bear Ishiko's pain when he grows angry enough with it that he'll turn to homicide. He could already hear her weeping when he cracks and kills their child. He shook off the thought. No. She'll never have a child. At least not under his watch. Kakuzu didn't care if she wanted one; he was so selfish he'll refuse to give her one. He winced at his wound, it still wasn't fully healed. He could tell something bad was going to happen soon. He didn't know what, or when… It was just that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Kakuzu. Long time no see." He froze at the voice, and his green eyes hardened into a jade color under his dark brown locks. He had heard that voice… he heard it a long time ago, when he wasn't so angry. But the only person who made him happy besides Ishiko was…

"Are you taking care of Ishiko-chan well?" the voice asked again and Kakuzu whipped around. Almost eager to see if his dream had come true. He nearly smiled. His heart nearly jumped with joy, but anger conquered, and he did none of those things. The other man smiled, almost menacingly.

"Her voice is sore from screaming in pleasure everyday, but thanks for asking." Kakuzu spat. The other man tilted his head and frowned.

"Hm, I thought I taught her to be a good girl and stay away from bad men." Kakuzu scowled. Keisuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, I guess they all grow up eventually." Keisuke smiled and then his eyes scanned his surroundings.

"A bit far from Iwa huh?" Keisuke observed. Kakuzu's eyes stayed focused. It must be some jutsu.

"Don't tell Ishiko about this meeting, she shouldn't know I'm alive. She'd have a mental break-down you know; I wouldn't want to be the cause of my little sister's mental distress." He smiled again. Kakuzu's heart dropped. Keisuke wasn't at all concerned about him. Not like it should matter. No, Kakuzu hated him. God, he must sound like Ishiko. What have he gotten himself into!?

"And why should I take your commands?" Why should he? He was –according to the records and paperwork- dead, his former subordinate, and most of all, screwing his younger sister. Keisuke smiled that charming smile of his and walked closer.

"Purely because of one thing, you're still in love with me." Those were the most forbidden and disgusting words that could be said between two men. But when it came out of Keisuke's lips, it sounded so right... so _natural_. Kakuzu was taken back and he froze again. This was absolutely stupid. His mind was still numb from the discovery Keisuke was even alive. He wanted to touch him, make sure he didn't fade away. Make sure he was really there.

"Why did you disappear…?" Kakuzu asked in his breath. Keisuke only winked and covered his lips with a finger.

"I'm only here for Ishiko-chan. I want nothing to do with you anymore." He sounded like it was no big thing, and Kakuzu's world came crashing down. This wasn't the sort of thing that would bring a man down to his knees. Kakuzu… he was an s-ranked criminal for god's sake! Bit Keisuke had the ultimate power to bring anybody to their knees with not so much as a few words. But these words brought his ultimate pain. The pain of loneliness and abandonment. He crashed to the floor and clutched at his own cloak, something Ishiko would have done if she were upset. Keisuke walked closer and placed a single hand on Kakuzu's shoulder. That very hand had brought his so much joy, was now crushing his entire world. Was this how Ishiko felt when he was suddenly found 'murdered'? Ishiko… He was here for her. She really was the one who stood in his way. He never thought he could hate her. At first, he did. But then his lust for her evolved and mutated into this sick love for her.

"All I want to know… is if she is still okay." Keisuke said softly, a vacationing smile still on his face, but Kakuzu knew it was plastered in. none of his smiles were ever real. But were they real for Ishiko?

"Like I said before-"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Kaku-kun." Kakuzu froze at the old nickname.

"I take it you two became…" He pondered and looked up trying to find a proper word.

"Good friends?" He said, Kakuzu mentally smirked, Keisuke had no idea.

"Even more." He managed to make the brunette frown.

"Then you must know about Mother." Keisuke said grimly and winced himself.

"Always been a rather unpleasant woman don't you think?" Keisuke asked, still frowning. He shook his head and turned his attention to his past lover and smiled grimly.

"Make sure she doesn't get killed. Both of them. I left for a reason, but I don't need Ishiko be killed by our Mom while I'm away. I'd feel so heartbroken if that happened." He spoke so carelessly Kakuzu just wanted to strangle the younger man. But he resisted, not only would Ishiko hate him forever, she'd actually use force. Well, maybe. She might be angry enough to forget her ideals and actually fight him full-on, and even he knew he'd never be able to hurt her. Kakuzu reached a hand out, but roughly hit Keisuke in the cheek. He just wanted to know. He wanted to know if he was really there, or God was torturing him with these horrible images purely in his mind. Keisuke would only feel heartbroken for Ishiko, because Keisuke only loved Ishiko. A rush of jealously washed over him and his heart clenched. He never mattered to the boy.

"Speak of this to her, or anyone else, and see what happens." Keisuke said and started to walk off. _Why did you leave? Why do you still not love me? _Keisuke smiled and gave him one last wave before disappearing. Kakuzu never felt so lonely. This was so wrong. How could he still love Keisuke while he loved Ishiko? What did that make him? Bisexual? Certainly not! He didn't hold any affection for Hidan, other than the fact he was like an extremely annoying younger brother that just won't shut up. Maybe pansexual. The criminal stood up slowly, only wincing softly from his wound and continued his way.

---------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kakashi asked. Ishiko shook her head.

"Hospitals are nauseating. Besides, there's no use of me going, there's nothing I can do." She said coldly not even bothering to look at the scarecrow shinobi. Kakashi nodded and continued to carry his friend to the hospital, for some reason his condition only worsened. Besides, she needed to quickly make her bombs. It was odd how she just thought that so naturally. But as soon as they left she waited a while before getting started. She grabbed the metal materials and got out the blender. Bombs were actually fairly easy to make, but not the type of bombs that necessarily go "boom". That was all Deidara. Bit in her training, she learned plenty if useful tips. She poured some metal objects in the blender and got a thick blanket, covering it, she turned on the blender and it carefully shredded.

Getting a, envelope and a small black rope, she tore apart the envelope and poured the remains and taped up the torn part. Working quickly, she put the rest of the metal inside the blender and shredded that as well. She placed the rest in a small tin can and searched for some duct tape and a lighter. All of that she could grab along the way, but she needed to move quickly and efficiently. The whole time, she wore the same face as she did as any other mission. Bored but still somehow determined to get the job one. A small ping of guilt hit her in the stomach. She wore the same face when she gave the orders to slaughter a family. The same face to cause pain, and she was going to do it again. She was going to betray not only Iruka's, but Kakashi's trust. The Village's trust.

For some reason, she managed to hide all of her emotions of guilt. Sadness and anger. Only when she was in a mission. She guessed her training as an Iwa nin robbed her of that. She was able to perfectly place on the poker face of absolute stillness when she was on a mission. Only when she was going to ruin lives. Only when blood was going to be shed. But with Kakuzu… she was hardly even able to sneak past him or use anything against him. Ishiko stopped for a second. Why was she doing this? She could hide forever here. She could live in perfect harmony, Iruka has her father. _But mother is still waiting for me at home. _Her Mother was the only tangible evidence she was loved left. Even though she wasn't really in the right mind, she could tell her mother loved her. She moved again and her mind wandered over plans again. She should probably grab a Konaha headband. Just for kicks. It would seem like the ultimate thrill. A role play just for her. The Konaha spy traitor, never to be caught and escaping with a break-in to the Hokage's mansion. The best act ever. She nearly made herself laugh.

She finished and got a roll of duct-tape and managed to find an old lighter. It barely had anymore fuel; but it'll work. She had to make her way carefully over to the mansion without a run-in with anybody. Hopefully that will work out. Hopefully this plan will work out as she'd like. But like most things… they usually didn't turn out as good as she'd like.

----------------------------

Kakuzu's whole body shook. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to sleep; he managed to make it to the shack where he and Hidan were assigned to stay in a whole "Stay on the down low for now" plan laid out by the psychotic Leader himself. Hidan started yelling as soon as he walked in. He certainly didn't need this.

"What the hell Kakuzu-teme!? I was here all alone and you left no fucking word on where the hell you were going!" god he sounded like a shrill woman. He actually nearly sounded like Benibara…. Except he couldn't quite _**kill**_ Hidan like he managed to do with the blond.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Hidan snorted.

"I seriously wish you could." He huffed. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and he shook again, falling on the bed.

"You're so lame! Coming back and fucking passing out? The fuck is that?" Hidan cursed and made another due noise.

"I saw something frightening." Kakuzu murmured. Hidan lifted an eyebrow and scowled.

"Yeah? Well I see scary shit too? And I'm partnered with it." He retorted and scoffed afterward while sitting on the floor crossed-legged. Kakuzu didn't even have the energy to glare. He only had energy to blink and his thoughts raced around. He needed sleep…

"Just let me sleep." Hidan stuck his nose in the air like the arrogant bastard he was but stayed quiet like Kakuzu demanded and he slept. But his mind kept wandering and hopping between Ishiko and Keisuke. What now? He couldn't pursue Keisuke. Keisuke even said himself; he wanted nothing to do with Kakuzu anymore. All he was concerned for was Ishiko. But he knew it wasn't right. He was supposed to be dead. Ishiko was Kakuzu's now. Like a child being jealous of the new younger sibling, he didn't want to share Mommy. He knew it'd get hostile if it continued. Ishiko was his. As much as it hurt him inside, as much as his mind hurt from the images of him and Keisuke, Ishiko overrode them all. She was hers and nobody else; even her brother' was allowed to touch her. Ishiko was none of Keisuke's business any more.

And with that, he closed his eyes and slept.

---------------------------

She walked casually down the sidewalk, the road was bustling with people and she managed to slip away into a less crowded street. She thought she'd be able to find an isolated route to the Hokage's mansion, but like most things she was wrong. A flash of blue and orange made her crash to the ground and she cried out in shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A voice she recognized asked. She tuned and met the same boy she met earlier that week. Except now he was wearing a Konaha headband,

"You're a ninja?" She asked loudly, mostly in shock! Oh hell! She was going to be caught! She was exposed! She was-

"Yep! I was just wearing my goggles because I was getting it fixed from training" He smiled nervously and put a hand behind his head.

Safe.

"But I was just out looking for recruits for this mission and-"

"Naruto! We have to keep moving you idiot!" A somewhat lazy voice –and this oddly reminded her of how Kakashi sounded half the time- and a boy with spiked hair with his hands in his pockets walked up. He lifted an eyebrow and he had this analyzing look about him. He almost seemed girly. The way his lashes curved at the edges and the earrings were certainly not helping his masculine level. She had to keep her fake image up though.

"Um, my bad I-I really wasn't looking! I'm so clumsy s-sometimes!" She effectively faked a smile and laugh. The blond bought it. _Just give them the wrong image, give them your true personality and they'll be able to use it against you _Her Grandfather's words echoed in her mind. Maybe this was what she was meant to do. Be a spy. Be a traitor. So far she seemed suited for it, she was fooling these two.

"Naruto, there's no way we're taking a girl with us." Naruto frowned at the other boy but helped Ishiko up.

"Uh, my bad. I apologize or keeping you guys behind." She forced a thought of her and Kakuzu to make her face flush. Damn, now she was even faking her own embarrassment. She was on a roll!

"It's okay, come on Shikamaru!" Naruto waved, and then he gestured for the boy, Shikamaru, to follow him. She got a weird vibe, some made her shiver unconsciously. But Shikamaru kept his eyes glazed to hers. Something she knew would get her later in the future. He ran past her and it seemed to move in slow-motion. Ishiko kept her stance and she stood her ground, but Shikamaru seemed distrusting of her. He glared at her and she stared at her, a small smile crept on her lips and Shikamaru turned his head as he ran past, not being able to shake this feeling. The wind of his departure made her hair wave a little but she didn't even bother to turn her head to see if they were still watching. They took their different paths and she hoped they would never meet again.

She started walking and smoothly and flipped her hair into a ponytail. She was close now. She doubted there was a lot of security, unlike most, she wasn't an ordinary thief, and she was an effective one. Reverse-psychology always seemed to work good in the hand of a traitor. Attacking during the day, in daylight was unexpected, and not many people played their hand on it. There was only going to be a few guards, at the most they'll have a few posts all over the mansion. But she knew what to look for. Guards often guarded what need to be protected. And what would need the most protection when the most important person wasn't there? The files. She'd just have to look for the place where the most gaurds are and break-in. She carried her bag carefully, her stomach filled with nervousness.

She was now, officially, a traitor.

----------------------------------

I know, I realized this mistake earlier, I made Naruto with goggles, and Tsunade as Hokage, but then I realized Tsunade wasn't Hokage at that time, so I made a small filler thing. And yes, they're on their way to save Sasuke suring this time, I figured it'll give you a small timeline in relation to the actual serious ^^

**Angst, pedophilia, molestation, rape, jealousy, swearing, incest, sexual content, sadistic behavior, and other things young children shouldn't be reading**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola, -is trying to speak spanish but fails- Ugh, I got a Spanish tutor so I can learn but it's not turning out as well as I thought. But I'm trying. Anyway, I've been real distracted and Language Arts and Math's getting really complicated. And today I got an impression for my retainer. -sigh- One more week -crosses fingers-Oh! Right! Review responses!! ^^;**

**Review Responses:**

**Cheeky Half-Demon: I love your confusion. And not always. **

**Nisroc: I think writing your name is now automatic for each chapter LOL, and really? Keisuke was supposed to be really likeable. ... Hm. P.S. I love reading your messages and i got your PM ;D**

**---------------------------------**

**Ch. 37 **

She worked quickly. She knew her way around explosives and bombs. But this one was new, this one she made out of her own expertise. Her fingers brushed over the duct tape and she grabbed it, tearing off a long piece with her teeth and took out the tin can filled with the torn up metal. People may think that simply barging in and taking down the bad-guys or whatever the best way is. But when you're dealing with multiple guards and when you don't know where they are or even the layout of the building. So the best way to be indiscreet and break-in, is to make the brightest possible show. She taped the can to the door and lit the fuse on fire, she stood against the wall and watched her little creation light up and burn through the door. Now time to activate the second stage of her plan.

Now, when everybody is looking to see what's going on, it's the best time to slip in a –handmade- flash bomb. She lit the little envelope bomb and tossed it in quickly. She could hear groans and she knew it was time to get into work, luckily Iruka was very bad at hiding his weapons and she managed to steal a few kunai into her bag. Well, she didn't really want to resort to blood shed but it was all going to be worth it. Besides, she had an old vendetta to fulfill. The war between Konaha and Iwa was the specific war between the countries that her Father was killed. And thought she should have been satisfied when she found that some Iwa nin managed to kidnap an heiress and the leader of the clan was killed, this was for her Father. Though, she never really knew her Father but Keisuke did. Keisuke was down for days when the news came. So this was her acting for Keisuke.

She strode in and she could see the male guards (figures they're only male) and they were all reaching out and holding their eyes in pain. She didn't pay them any mind, it would be a long time –thankfully and hopefully by the time she can escape- before they got their vision back. The flash was bright enough, at least according to her teachings, that it should lightly burn the corneas. But she should worry about the other guards. She managed to break in, but now she needed to get the file and break back out. She bit her tongue and took a deep breathe. She may be forced to use force. And she didn't like it one bit. A couple of guards (obviously shinobi) ran up a few feet from her held a kunai in a position like they could through it at any time.

"Freeze! Hold you hands above your head and put your hands against the wall!!" One of them yelled. Ishiko's eyes softened. She should have seen this coming, she as cliché as it sounded, she wasn't about to fail her mission. Obeying their orders, she raised her hands and her stomach filled with butterflies again. What was this feeling? She started to head towards the wall but then she remembered that nothing they could do would hurt her. She could have just burst in! but then… that would be too rash, and she couldn't take too many attacks at once she narrowed her eyes and she heard footsteps coming her way. She abruptly turned away from the wall and she faced the guards, one of them freaked out and threw a kunai at her without asking any questions. Wow. So it was true what they said about some officials. Attacks first ask questions later.

The kunai hit her straight in the forehead.

--------------------------------------

Kakuzu woke up panting. What happened? Was it a nightmare? No… he was having a dreamless sleep. Hidan twisted his head to look at his troubled partner.

"Hey, dipshit, what's up with you?" Hidan asked; a hint of sarcastic malice hung on his tongue. Kakuzu glared at him before lying back down.

"I just woke up. I'm going back to sleep." And he did, trying not to concern himself with this panicky emotion that overwhelmed him.

---------------------------------------

Ishiko feel backwards and her body fell onto the ground. The shinobi shuddered and his hands started to shake.

"Oh God…" He mumbled as the other stayed quiet.

"I killed a little girl." His voice broke slightly. The other shinobi sighed and shook their heads.

"Hideki, don't worry about it. She's currently convicted for high-time breaking and entering along with assault of an official. You won't do any time for killing her." On of them assured. Hideki shook his head.

"That's not the point! I killed her! I could have just stopped her or…" His voice broke and he slumped down to his knees. The one who offered him legal advice shook his head and put his hands on his waist.

"There's nothing you could have done, you reacted. That's all. There's no wrong or right." He tried again.

"Ow." A voice mumbled. Hideki's eyes widened the size of saucers and he let out something like a groan as the girl he just killed rose up and plucked the kunai out like it was just a splinter. The blood trickled down and her wound turned bright green before reducing and eventually disappearing.

"What the hell!!?" the one who tried to comfort Hideki shrieked. All of the guards froze and observed. What exactly were they up against?!

"Go get Ibiki Morino!!" One cried and a guard tried to make a break for it. Ishiko, who still had a tight hold on the same kunai that had pierced her, threw the kunai as well and the other guard dropped with the kunai stuck on the back of his neck. Probably not dead but paralyzed.

"What the hell is she…?" One whispered. Ishiko had the strange feeling of déjà vu. Treated like a dangerous freak. The shinobi with a kekkei genkai. They are special, powerful, and feared. Ishiko turned her attention to the one who had a badge.

"I take it you're the one in charge?" She asked.

---------------------------------

It was almost easy, sure she had to fight her way through but she managed to get a clue to where it was. The file was extremely easy to find too. Did Konaha seriously think it was all that when a simple Iwa girl managed to break in the Hokage's mansion and steal a file? Well, she had to get rid of it, so she simply burnt it. No use it taking it with her where she may be captured and it'd be taken from her. This way nobody can have it. Funny thing. It was all her Grandfather's doing too. And he was the one who wanted her dead from the start. And here she was, risking her life to fix a mistake. She sighed to herself. Now how was she going to escape? She guessed she could simply try to run out. But the mansion was in the middle of the village. Surely the ANBU would be out there ready to take her out. After all this was one of the major ninja villages. She smirked and started to walk out. She could take whatever they threw at her right? Or she could play dead and take them by surprise.

Despite her efforts to break in, it would be even harder to make it out alive. Though, she knew Pein had deliberately given her mission with hope she would. Why would he risk his newest discovery? Why would he put so much effort to make sure she'd stay in alliance with the Akatsuki if he was just going to send her on a suicide mission? She put a hand on the railing and walked down quickly. Maybe she should just try her luck and run out of the village. She could be pretty quick on her feet, and she was still bubbling with chakra. She couldn't help but smile a little at her handiwork. The guards were still groaning and on their knees from the immense pain in their eyes. _You're no better than her. _She quickly reminded herself. She moved along quickly, by the look and the temperature, it was about midday.

But she rather liked the greenery. It was just so much different from Iwa she was amazed. All there was at Iwa was rocks and the temperatures grew so high it was almost dangerous to be outside for too long, unless it wasn't summer. She concentrated chakra to her feet and she glanced at the mirror. _I should be disgusted with myself. I'm so horrible. _She forced herself to carry on. She didn't have time for something as useless as weep or feel sorry for herself. That was something amateurs did. And she was certainly no amateur. _I won't be able to go out in public though. _She furrowed her eyebrows and her shoes scraped against the dark red carpet underneath her. From her- now healed wound- spot down to the edge of her nose was a dark trail of dried blood. She didn't really want to bother and clean it off. She needed to escape.

Her feet carried her away. She almost wished Kakuzu was the one; the one who would rescue her from all of the dangers in the world. But it was a stupid thought. Kakuzu had already rescued her from a danger. And that was all she could ask for. It was wrong beyond reason, and she was ashamed of it. He had other matters to attend to. He needed to take care of himself first. He had that huge wound in his chest; she winced at the memory, and she was something that was nothing more than a burden. A coward and a burden, what an interesting combination. Her shoes made soft patters on the rooftops, but she was still cautious. Ishiko brushed a piece of hair aside and she landed on the ground. She could see the gate! It was just up ahead. But she didn't even know her own speed. She was almost there! Her heart jumped with excitement but she wasn't paying any attention. As long as she reached outside that gate. She didn't care if there was a trail of evidence. As soon as she stepped out of the village-

**BAM!! **

What? Ishiko obviously knocked over somebody, her head clashed with another person, and their hair mixed together. Dammnit! She was so close! Her cover was broken. The other person started to push her off and groaned. She could feel stares on her back and she held her own head.

"Oh, hey you're bleeding." Some person said with a gruff, or rather wild voice. The same person grabbed her arm and pulled her up; she crashed into him slightly and struggled for balance.

"I'm sorry; I was in such a rush…"

"Hey, you shouldn't be out here! You're just a civilian!" another obviously male voice gurgled. She took it as an insult, but then again she wasn't wearing any indication she was a ninja. She left her headband behind and she never bothered to find a Konaha one. She opened her eyes and realized she was surrounded by actual Konaha ninja. But they were younger than she.

"Ishiko! What are you doing here?" The bright voice of Naruto managed to wake her out of her small daze. Naruto rushed to her and genuine concern was written all over his face, he grabbed her out of the other brunette's grip and she had the odd feeling of a rag doll between two children.

"I… I was on my way out of the village." The brunette behind her scoffed, and another –much paler- brunette dusted himself off, obviously annoyed.

"We could see that." He had odd red triangles painted or tattooed on his face. Ishiko blinked and rubbed her head, giving the blond a light smile.

"Something has come up. And I see I need to make my leave." Ishiko tried again. The annoyed male closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure? Why do you have to leave so soon?" _And why do you need to ask so many questions? _Ishiko had to bite back her own disgust at this child, but that sparkle in his eyes made her really want to like him. She really wished they could have been friends. And maybe if the conditions were different, they would have been. She felt the sudden need for Kakuzu. She needed him right now! _I… I actually want him here with me. Despite all that moral crap! I want to clutch onto him. I want him to hold me close to him. I want him to kiss me. _

"Certain conditions that I would rather keep confidential." She smiled again and Naruto frowned at her. He was apparently disappointed in losing a friend. She turned again, ignoring Naruto's small protests in her getting medical help first but she turned around quickly. She might as well leave on a good note.

"If conditions were different Naruto, I trust you would be an honest friend." She called before continuing. Naruto's eyebrows jolted up for a short second before Ishiko ran out of view. She had to run. She had to get out of it. But she did it! She broke into the Hokage's mansion and out alive!

"_Make your way over the border. One of us will meet you there." _

The small voice in her head made Ishiko worry a little, but then she realized this was Pein's way of communicating with her. After all he said they will keep in touch. And they are. She had no direction-sense though. So how was she going to find this border? She sighed but continued to run. She guessed it would be Itachi or Kisame, figuring how Pein seemed territorial about her. Pein wouldn't even let Kakuzu check in on her. He must have had a suspicion of something going on between the two. Her legs started to burn but he urged herself to go on. Maybe she'd be able to go home. Maybe she'll see her Mother again; she couldn't think these things right now. She just needed to get away. She needed to escape.

----------------------------

Kakuzu's sleep was horrible. The world seemed to be knocked off its axis. And it should have been. Keisuke had the power to make anyone do anything. He was the ultimate fix. Keisuke couldn't be compared to Ishiko because there were no words. He could say how much they were alike. But they were too different. It was such a difference that Kakuzu didn't understand how Keisuke had come to love a person like Ishiko. Sure she was his sister and there was a bond as soon as she was born that connected the two of them forever. But it was more than that. Kakuzu could sense it. The silver chain that linked the two even after 'death'. The relationship was so strong he was almost jealous. He had longed for somebody to share his pain. Somebody to share his misery. Once Keisuke seemed to be that person. That one person to love and hold. Though that didn't seem right. And then there was Ishiko. He wasn't quiet sure about it just yet though.

She was everything he couldn't be. Pure. Innocent. Mature beyond her years. She had suffered in her own way just as he had suffered. She had never really acquired the love of her Mother, and Kakuzu had it all along. His Mother loved and always made sure to put him first even though times were rough. She lost her brother, the dearest person closest to her. And then there was the wound he caused himself. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him or she desired something to love so much he seemed to fit in. He was the puzzle piece who fit in even though his shape didn't match. She didn't care. And he supposed he loved that about her. She didn't care about his stitching. She didn't really even see it. He turned. Even if she did, she never commented about it. She never asked about it. Ishiko knew her limits, and she knew her place like she should. Even though she slipped up more than a couple times she never really pushed his buttons.

"Hey, fuck-face, I'll be right back. I have shit to do." Hidan muttered distastefully. Hidan got up and quickly walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Kakuzu believed he was just angry he hadn't preformed any of those stupid rituals in a week.

"Don't hurry." Kakuzu chided to nobody in particular. He turned again and blinked harshly. His thoughts were bothering him, and he knew he hadn't thought this hard about something for some time. It literally hurt and he was already hurting in other places than his brain. He wasn't one to believe in karma, but maybe this is the universe's payback for his sins. But what was it Hidan needed to do? There wasn't a village for miles and he knew he needed an approval from Pein in order to kill or he would get hell for it (no pun intended).

--------------------------

Ishiko wasn't sure how long she was walking, or running for that matter. The trees never seemed to end, and she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. But she guessed for some time. A lump formed in her throat and it refused to go away. Her mouth was dry and her heart thumped furiously against her chest. The chirps of the birds from the tress above made her had hurt and pulse vehemently. She turned to make sure she wasn't being pursued in anyway. There was nothing suspicious so far. And she sighed to herself. Maybe she could finally get some rest. Her back slammed against a tree trunk and she cringed. Okay maybe next time she shouldn't be too eager for rest. She wanted to be home. At least there she had control over what usually happened. She was extremely good and controlling her own mood now. Whenever her Mother was angry she'd be sure to stay out of the way, and Ishiko was getting better at reading her Mother's emotions.

Her knees bucked and she fell to the ground, her legs felt like numb pieces of metal. They hurt and pulsated in sync with her heart. Had she gone far enough? Too far? Pein should really be more precise with these orders he gives.

"Ishiko!!" That voice made her snap up in attention. She was a trained soldier. And this soldier certainly had no time to rest.

"Yes Hidan-sama?" She asked in that polite voice she used on her Mother sometimes. Even though it proved as a worthless attempt to lighten her mood, she liked it herself. She didn't seem like a coward when she used that voice. She seemed like a deceptive creature with a dangerous tint to it. And for some reason, she liked that side of herself. Call it narcissistic, but it proved to be a rather attractive role for her to play in this act of life. The man came out of the trees, an annoyed look written across his face like a poster screaming 'I hate this place'.

"Do you know what kind of shit I had to go through!?" He was angry. Ishiko stood, unmoved by his loud voice. She didn't really mind it.

"No I do not." She said again and her eyes glanced to the left. Hidan scowled at her for a short moment before dusting himself off. Ishiko remained quiet and stood. She was waiting for some sort of order. Some sort of new reason for her existence. She needed something here. But she still wasn't sure what it was. Hidan stalked to where the younger female stood and lifted her up without very much effort.

"You're coming with me." He said, his breath hitched a little when he had to shift her weight on his should but she didn't protest. She knew it wasn't going to do anything, especially because Hidan wasn't very good on obeying orders.

And she was dragged off yet again.

------------------------------

This chapter was actually supposed to be longer than the others. But Just a little. I felt like I was writing too little after reading a ItsukixHaruhi story and each of her stories were probably about triple the amount of words I come up with. But she's obviously been to vocabulary college ^^. And i'm deciding whether to make a sequal or not, the plot changes and it'll soon present a time-skip, but I have a horrible sequal-not-completing-phobia. So I might just make a small branch off, it'll have a diff. name and diff. summary but the chapters will continue on like normally and it will be extremely short (probably about 20 chapters max) but that's just a suggestion that had been brought to my attention. Mwa~!


	38. Chapter 38

**Review Responses!:**

**Nisroc: LOL. Nisroc-chan gave me a longer review than you Cheeky-chan!! OOOOO!!! :p LOL. J/K. But yeah... he kinda is... and a total cawk-block. **

**Cheeky Half-demon: Aww... I didn't get a whole big review this time ): (P.S.) I read your story but winced at the singing parts... sorry... Bad experience with singing OC's. But I still love how he forces her to marry him. LOL. -^^- **

**Um... -points at Cheeky-chan- She distracted me (he...? o//O?) Sorry I often get people's genders wrong... and since I live in a world where gender is so fluid... anyway. I was reading her story while typing mine and I spent more time on hers than mine so... blame her. LOL. :D **

**------------------------**

**Ch. 38 **

Hidan slammed her down on the cold ground and Ishiko gave an abrupt grunt in response. Hidan didn't pay any mind though. He simply ignored she even existed. He carried her though; swiftly throughout the green mush they called a forest. But now he wore a grim expression she hadn't seen on him before.

"Walk." He ordered. Ishiko gulped deeply as his feelings became hers. A sense of urgency and guilt covered her calm emotions and stained her own. Leaving dark imprints. She frowned but did it anyway. She was supposed to obey him anyway. That was her duty and her part in the Akatsuki. She walked like he ordered, but he made a gruff noise that made her even more uneasy, and the urge to run away was teetering on the small hill of her fears.

"Hidan-sama." She tried but he pushed her and blocked off her sentence. Something was wrong. She knew this wasn't Hidan's behavior. This wasn't how Hidan normally acted; normally he was much wilder and childish. But now he was acting for tame. Now he was acting his age. And that was a miracle at work itself. But it was wrong on him. It didn't suit him one bit, the mask didn't fully cover it up though. There was a voice nagging at her but she could get her heart to quiet down to get a good listen on what her mind was trying to tell her.

"Just keep walking." He said again.

And she did. But she didn't like it one bit. A twig snapped underneath her foot and Hidan sighed softly.

"I really don't want to do this Ishiko." Ishiko's eyebrows furrowed in sudden realization and her world came crashing down, she didn't even realize what she was doing until she found herself face to face with her superior. Her eyes widened, her pupils awaited something. Something. But his amethyst eyes looked mature. They looked heavy with that guilt and old regret adults –even Keisuke- held in their eyes. Her vocal chords froze at the grim and cryptic words. She felt her legs glue themselves to the ground until they got an answer to why Hidan had chosen that particular set of words.

"What do you-?" She shrieked when his blood red scythe scathed her arm and she backed away, some of her flash still on it.

"Damn it; hold still!" He swung it again, and Ishiko barely escaped this time. Her blood leaked weakly, tired of having to be released from the heat of her body and into the cold air. The uneasiness and faint ticking made Ishiko sweat. But Hidan froze again and his eye twitched, either with annoyance or pain.

"Alright then, let's go," He turned to walk but Ishiko voice of alarm stopped him.

"What was that about?! If your going to kill me I think I should get a warning first!" she cried out, she wasn't upset –oddly enough- but mostly disappointed in herself. Why she didn't run in the first place was beyond her. And she didn't want to make it an effort to search for the answer in her complex mind. Hidan merely gave her a warning stare. But he didn't answer her daring question. Maybe he was getting orders from Pein. But she pushed the matter to the back of her mind and decided she'd figure it out when she wasn't around Hidan anymore. If that was a psychological episode or something, she didn't want to blank out in case he had another one.

_Keisuke, you would have found a way out of this situation by now wouldn't you? _

She almost felt guilty for not speaking for his spirit for some time. And her dreams of him stopped. Was he finally fading away in her memory?

The crunching of twigs and dirt rocks made her snap into attention and instinctively follow. She had to stop it. Her mental shield was started to crack and slowly break apart. Splotches of the outside world reached her inside world and collided. It created such violent fire in her minds she blocked them out again, but the mixture of emotions and facts would soon find a way to leak in again though. And today happen to be on of those days. Hidan's strange behavior was alarming though. And it was something to be taken into high consideration. It was something that needed to be jotted down in her little notebook of things to be wary of. Like Kakuzu's mood for instance.

-----------------------------

Kakuzu turned yet again in his sleep but gave up. Last time he had been so restless he ended up raping Ishiko for the first time and thus sparked their taboo relationship. Maybe he can go one more round… no. That was wrong of him. But what did he care? He believed he was only so restless because it was like he was living in a horrible nightmare and it kept playing over and over before his emerald eyes. Keisuke is alive.

Alive

Alive and still not wanting him. He felt for that last puppy in the pound that nobody wants. That dog that sits there against the cage that is too old for anybody to want. That dog with the depressed and hopeless eyes everybody ignores for the cute and innocent ones. He felt sympathy because that was him, of course metaphorically speaking. But metaphors normally spoke truth in different words. It was a mask that looked similar to the face beneath it. It was a lie but with the truth deeply intertwined with it. And what would he have done if Kakuzu actually went through with Ishiko's order and killed her? Would Keisuke take revenge for her? Would Keisuke even _care_?

He turned again, facing the small window and seeing the mixture of greens outside. It looked like it was supposed to be in some fairy-tale book, but it had lost its way and ended up in this messed up world. It was a long way from home.

He still thought though. He shut his eyes again and huffed. His chest ached from his huff. Today wasn't going his way.

"Kakuzu-teme!! I'm back!"

Definitely not going his way.

Ishiko's head snapped to where her lover was. The older man opened one eye to see what was going on and his eye softened. She had to muster up all of her remaining strength not to run to him. Not to comfort him. Not to kiss him. She bit the inside of her jaw as a warning to herself. A small, but subtle warning all that they were hiding was at risk. Their whole forbidden and secret lust for each other was at the edge of having the righteous and truthful light being shone on it.

"Damn it. There goes my hope of you getting forever lost in the forest." Kakuzu groaned out. Hidan's eyebrow hitched up to a nearly impossible height. Ishiko glanced to her master for a short moment before looking back at Kakuzu, he simply switched gazes as she did and he focused on the outdoors.

"Fine. Forget it then. But you'll be sorry one day when I wipe the floor with your god-damned face!!" Hidan's anger rose to a new level surprisingly –or if it was even possible- that even shocked Ishiko. And the young brunette learned enough about him that even though he was incredibly short-tempered, it usually only went to a certain level before he got unusually calm again.

"What crawled up your ass?" Kakuzu dared to ask and that's when hell broke loose.

"Shut the fuck up! All you ever do is annoy the hell out of me!! Tell me! What have I ever done that was so damn wrong!? Nothing that what! Every single fucking day! Every day! You're like that annoying older brother who takes everything from me –which I ever fucking owned! And now you went too far Kakuzu-teme! Too far!!" Ishiko had the strange feeling she knew where this was going. But Hidan was seriously tired of it all. Kakuzu was nothing more than a bully. A huge bully who did nothing but hurt him internally and externally. But now he lit the match and had fueled this furious fire inside of his system, and there was no way to escape it.

"Now you take away my subordinate!?" He everything but whispered. Kakuzu and Ishiko froze on the spot. It was as if the Gods themselves had stopped the world and stopped to shine a spotlight on the two. Kakuzu's eyes remained as cold as they first were when Hidan met him, and Ishiko's eyes went unmoving. But deep she knew they've been found out, and now execution for their behavior and sins will be paid full-on now.

"How did you know?" Kakuzu asked after a silence. Hidan glared and recollected his lost breathe while glaring at his "stolen" subordinate.

"How could I not? Especially when you left that one time and came back smelling like sex. I ignored it, how the fuck can I when the evidence is as obvious as hell?!" He complained now. Ishiko's chocolate shifted to the side.

"As soon as I get my new toy the big damn bully has to take it away from me!" Hidan was hysterical now. Kakuzu made the bed creak as he sat up, and Ishiko didn't hesitate to help him. It didn't matter now that Hidan knew. And they'll probably be separated now. This may very well be the last time she would see him for a long time.

"Are you going to tell leader?" Kakuzu asked and winced but Ishiko grabbed his hand in hers firmly and he stopped to look at her for a short second. Hidan glowered and turned the other way, not wanting to face them anymore. But he just wanted to be left alone.

"Sounds like you're scared." Hidan retorted with a snort. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the pale man but he looked back at his lover behind closed doors and she bent down to land a kiss on the stitch she sewed up herself. It was a silent kiss, but a kiss in the dark was all Kakuzu could ask for.

"There are consequences." Kakuzu answered, re-focusing his attention.

"The hell there is." Hidan replied, and there was silence once again.

---------------------------------

"I'm back." Keisuke said smoothly as he walked inside the small shack. He smiled meekly and took of his jacket he has previously used to shield himself from the harsh rain earlier. A head that oddly reminded him of Ishiko poked out from underneath a blanket on the couch and he smiled for him. Everybody gave everything to Keisuke. But that didn't mean he had to give anything in return. He was that one monster who just taking and taking while also devouring the souls of those he took from slowly but surely.

"Toru!" The younger male cried out in pure happiness and excitement and he ruthlessly threw the blanket aside and bear-hugged Keisuke. Keisuke winced from the close and unnecessary human contact. There was only on person he allowed to touch him freely. And that person was currently intertwined with the fate of the Akatsuki. Keisuke put a hand on the other male and gave a sigh of pure boredom. The kind retired old men gave when they started to grow bored with their easy lives.

"Yes, yes Kenji." Keisuke hated being called by a fake name, although he should be used to it by now. He never really told anybody about his real name. His real name was only for more important matters and only for certain people with a special status to him and his own status and not for a boy like Kenji to know about. Kenji snuggled into Keisuke's croon of his neck and gave a contented sigh.

"I was waiting for you ya know." Kenji looked up at the older male, but Keisuke wasn't looking at him. _Sore from screaming in pleasure? I know Kakuzu can be sadistic but would he really as far as…? _He almost didn't want to complete the thought. He shrugged it off and brushed back a lock of Kenji's hair. Nothing like Ishiko's.

"Now let's finish what we started this morning." A playful smirk crept on his lips and Kenji smiled as well.

---------------------------------

"Hidan-no-Danna." Ishiko gasped out and sat up, Hidan was still sulking around and he nearly tripped much to his embarrassment. Hidan gave her a glare thinking she was faking her concern but kept concentrated on pacing again. Kakuzu didn't care, and Hidan seemed suicidal. Ishiko was annoyed as hell. Not only with Kakuzu's uncaring attitude while saying 'it'll be best for everyone', but also Hidan's instability. He was acting like an emotional teenager and there was no reasoning with that. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Kakuzu because he was doing nothing to help his partner.

"Kakuzu-sama, you have to do something!" Ishiko whispered to him. His green irises looked away from her face.

"If he dies then you become fully mine." He reasoned back at her. Her eye twitched. This was stupid! This was all over who owned her? They were fighting over a toy! She knew some tension was between the two before, but now it was a thick energy that threatened to suffocate her.

"He's immortal!" Ishiko spat. Kakuzu gave a long breathe but continued to ignored her. Hidan whipped around and gave the two a glare.

"You two shouldn't be together!" He said. That struck a scar in Ishiko's heart and she froze.

"It's sick! Fucking sick! You're disgusting Kakuzu!! How could you do something so damn dirty and gross!!?" Hidan scolded Kakuzu like a child being caught dissecting a kitten. But Ishiko had the same thoughts. It was disgusting. And it was sick. Their activities are the worst. Ishiko lowered her head and clutched at the blanket over Kakuzu, keeping her face away from the judging male.

"I should report you two! It's so fucking gross!! And with my fucking subordinate." Hidan's eyes burned with anger and his disgusted turmoil. Kakuzu glared and simply tuned him out. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew what he was doing was disgusting. And he constantly told himself that, but he knew it would have to stand in the long line of horrible things he had done. He glanced over at Ishiko and she frowned, staring at the sheets she was clutching.

"But then he might piss back at me for not telling him sooner. You know how that damn sadist can get." Hidan mumbled and continued to pace furiously.

"You're a sadist yourself." Kakuzu retorted, hoping to catch Hidan off subject.

"I'm more of a masochist than a sadist." Hidan waved him off and brushed the thought off. So much for that.

"Pein even gave me orders…" Kakuzu's eyes widened

"Orders for what!?" Kakuzu demanded and it even startled Ishiko. Orders for what? Why would Pein give such an order?

"To see if she was with alliance of Konaha." Hidan said with heightened annoyance and he nodded his head. Kakuzu's rage boiled as he shot up.

"Like hell she'll be with Konaha!!" Kakuzu shouted, anger burnt his lips and he felt Ishiko's hands grab his wrists but he shrugged her off. Is she was with Konaha he'd be dead. She would have killed him when he went to her. She would have taken his life when she nurtured him. He didn't want to accept the fact that Ishiko could have killed him. That his dearest love could have betrayed him for a village she once thought she could escape to like Keisuke had done.

"Kaku-" His hand swiped her cheek and she flew back with such a force she flew back into the wall and slid down while holding her cheek. _Did I just…? Oh God. _Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly realizing what he had just done and even Hidan shut up.

"Kakuzu-teme what the hell!!?" Hidan cursed louder than usual and pushed him roughly aside to see what damage was done. Ishiko winced and hissed slightly, but she pressed her fingers to her cheek to sense a stinging pain. _I get these all the time from Mother, but why does this one hurt so much!? _There was an uncertain tingling in her stomach and her chest as she tried to focus her vision.

"Ishiko are you alright? Oh damn it Kakuzu!! What the hell!?!" Hidan turned and Ishiko could feel his finger lightly brush her hair and jaw. But everything was blurred and the stinging in her cheek and her row of teeth behind it was pulsating and she tasted blood yet again. She didn't like it.

"Hidan-no-Danna, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"We'll get you help, hell; Kakuzu should be the one apologizing." But both of them knew that would never happen. Kakuzu could even feel his hand tighten. He used his fist on Ishiko. He was no better than her Mother. He had hit her. What would Keisuke think of this? Oh God. He felt a certain disbursement in the pit of his stomach and he felt like he wanted to crouch down and take it all in and to make the room stop spinning. But his testosterone levels were the thing that kept him standing. He had done worst things to woman, but this one had affected him the most. Because it was Ishiko.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Ishiko mumbled, rubbing her eyes and felt the edges of her eyes sting from exhaustion. Hidan brushed and patted the top of her hair like an owner would rub a cat after it had been hit by a car, but in this car, Ishiko as the cat, and Kakuzu's hand was the car. A certain tingling in her thigh muscles made her worry and her heart race. Another episode. Great. Like she already wasn't suffering enough. It was odd though as soon as Sasori diagnosed her, the symptoms started to show, or maybe he had caught in too late.

"No. Your not. Your fucking head is bleeding, and I remember a little damn bitch telling me that head injuries are very bad even if you're immortal. Last time I recall you're one step below it." Hidan scowled at her and his face came into focus. Kakuzu felt anger boil inside him again and he strode over to Hidan and threw him aside like a sack of rice. She didn't cower from him. She didn't look at him with hatred. She didn't look at him with sorrow or pain.

She looked at him with _knowing. _Her large brown orbs sparkled with innocence and those certain amount of naivety that always made him interested in her soul rather than her face that looked so much like Keisuke's. She blinked and her arms shot out for him. He was pulled to her like a magnet and his arms made their way around her like a fitting puzzle piece. The floor scraped against his knees but he frankly didn't mind nor care and she buried her face in his chest. His left hand lost itself in her hair as he held her as close as he could without suffocating her in him.

"I know you didn't mean it!" She cried.

"We can make it through right?" She managed out, and Kakuzu stiffened. She was worried… if they would still be able to love each other? She was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't care about what happed or what will happen. As long as she had him. There was no special reason. No understanding between the two. Nothing keeping them together; and everything trying to tear them apart. Hidan wiped his mouth and stared at the two embrace each other as well as a whole new side to his partner.

"Shit." This was really fucked up. Well, _they _were fucked up.

------------------------

And now the problem begins. But I think I dragged the new plot too far away from the orginal one. LOL. Send in reviews and I'll respond in my next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

**Review responses!!:**

**Nisroc: You still didn't answer my question BTW. Or did you? -gender confuzzled- But I hope you get better soon!! And if he does I'd beat him too -^^-**

**Kunahanipikachu: Did I spell it right? Well... I get that way too. **

**Cheeky Half-demon: OMG I found you on Youtube!! BTW I drew the bg myself. (and my icon on here too.) But I'm struggling with just one e-mail address. TT^TT**

**Anyway, I'm in an anime. Yah. I was looking around in D. Gray-man,and theres a character (oddly a side-hero too) named Miranda! And she's klitz who thinks she doesn't do anything right. Like me! So I was hvaing a conceited moment and looking up everything about her. **

**---------------------------------**

**Ch. 39**

She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to be separated now. Kakuzu held her and he inhaled her scent like it was comforting scents.

"Don't listen." He whispered to her.

"But what if we don't…?"

_~ Don't look down _

_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you_

_Don't look down, you'll fall down~ _

"Just think of you and me and nobody else." She nodded her head.

"We'll make it. Hidan won't tell." Hidan glared and lifted his hands up and covered is face. What had they gotten into?

_~You'll become their sacrifice_

_Right or Wrong_

_Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you_

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine_

_I'm not real~ _

She squeezed her eyes shut and did as she commanded. She pushed everything to the back of her mind. Tadashi. Keisuke. Mother. Grandpa. Benibara.

"We can go through it. I'll be with you the whole way. Nobody will tear us apart." She felt her heart breaking at his use of 'us'. She felt so greedy. Kakuzu turned and kissed her roughly on the lips, through the cloth of the mask. She eagerly responded and moved her hands to pull his mask down, she needed him so badly. She needed some reassurance from herself. He kissed her again and his hand softly stroked the cheek that was a normal color again, and held no evidence of his doing.

"Hidan." Kakuzu's gruffer than usual voice caught Hidan off guard and he looked at the two.

"Tell this to anyone and I'll beat you into oblivion while tearing all of your limbs off and not telling you where I hide them." Hidan lifted an eyebrow but smiled softly and set his cheek back in his hand.

"Hey, I don't want to get punished for your fuck-ups." Kakuzu scowled slightly but he almost didn't hear Hidan's words. His eyes only scanned over Ishiko's face as her eyes drowsily lowered and her breathing softened.

"Let her sleep. I'll be back." Kakuzu said and lifted her up protectively.

"Whatever." Hidan waved him off. Kakuzu placed her in the bed where the sheets were still warm from his body heat and she protested softly before turning to her side and clutched the pillow. Kakuzu straightened and started to walk out the door of the little shack of a home. Hidan looked back to the sleeping form and sighed.

"Shit."

---------------------------

Kakuzu walked and walked while glancing at the map. This bounty would be incredibly easy, he wasn't worth much. But this was the money that would pay for Ishiko's healthcare. She wouldn't need much, but more like a –just-in-case- savings account. Since her kekkei genkai would take care of mist things, still. It could fail her. When she was fighting Deidara in her admission fight, she would have died if her kekkei genkai hadn't reacted at the moment. But still, it nearly failed her. And Kakuzu would never let a risk like that happen again.

"I thought I said… take care of her or else."

Kakuzu froze and his steps ceased. The voice sighed tiredly.

"You know, I hate to repeat myself." Keisuke emerged from the shadows and put his hands on his hips while shaking his head.

"And I thought my nightmares were over." Kakuzu grumbled. Keisuke gave a soft hurt look but quickly regains his solemn one.

"Honestly Kakuzu. Take care of her does **not **mean slap her around!!" Keisuke yelled. Kakuzu resisted flinching at the remark. So he did know.

"But I guess because she's alright and fine I'll let this one go."

"Who are you to walk around like you are so high and mighty?" This made Keisuke smirk.

"Because I simply am." He shrugged and an odd smile covered his lips. It was a poisoned smile.

"Ishiko had power beyond what you can comprehend. She had the perfect potential, but it will never be achieved under the circumstances." Keisuke found interest in a rock and gladly picked it up. Something clicked in Kakuzu's mind.

"Is that why you faked your own death!?" Kakuzu demanded but Keisuke looked up like he was surprised.

"Wow did you figure that out all on your own?" Sarcasm soaked his voice but nodded anyway.

"I had pretended my whole life, a small expense I had to pay. But I had to be the perfect brother that Ishiko wanted. I had to read her desires and act them out to keep her happy. It grew annoying after a while though but Grandfather told me I had to keep it up." He covered his mouth and turned to look at Kakuzu while stopping his pacing.

"Oops, guess I released too much. Doesn't matter though." Keisuke continued to pace around Kakuzu like a coyote waiting to pounce on a rabbit.

"Ishiko has a special power her subconscious is scared of releasing, and fear is the only thing that can help it break through. She could be our ultimate weapon. The Akatsuki helps a lot too. Pein is a great help to encouraging fear into her system." Keisuke looked to see if Kakuzu was still paying attention, and he was, but with a death glare that wished for Ishiko's brother to actually drop dead this time.

"Though I have to admit, I really do love the child my Mother had given to me. But I'm willing to give her over to the Iwa military force if I have to." He smiled and shrugged like it was easy.

"You son of a bitch!!" Kakuzu bellowed. Keisuke lowered his arms from Kakuzu's outburst and his grip tightened on the rock while returning his angry yet solemn look.

"You've been making her depressed to suck some sort of power out of her?!" He demanded. How dare them!? He should have killed her mother, her grandfather when he had the chance! He should have killed Keisuke for real a long time ago! Keisuke pursed his lips.

"No. Not to suck the power out of her Kakuzu. To… 'Awaken her'. To make her see our ways and gain her hidden powers. I admit I'm a little jealous she was the one born with it, but I was able to give her happiness for a while and I'm fine with it." Keisuke said with little effort and his eye twinkled. Kakuzu glared even harder.

"And I no longer love you." Keisuke tilted his head to the side and his eyes glittered with an emotion Kakuzu didn't recognize.

"That's too bad. At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about." He didn't even care? No. he never cared; Kakuzu just didn't realize it until now. His love for Kakuzu was nothing but a lie that needed to gain something. Keisuke's love was a seal to a liability.

"But on to more important matters. What is Ishiko to you exactly Kakuzu-san?" Keisuke inquired. Kakuzu didn't quite know how to answer. But Keisuke smiled promptly and chuckled.

"Sorry, wrongly worded. What are **you **to **her**?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. But he decided. This was going to be the only way he could hurt Keisuke. This was his way of twisting a knife into Keisuke's heart.

"I'm…" He started.

"Her **lover**." Kakuzu inwardly smirked. He was waiting to see Keisuke's face twist with pain and disgust. But Keisuke continued his stare of solitude and the rock dropped out of his hand.

"What do you mean?" Keisuke asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his shoulder broadened. He was angry. Kakuzu walked closer to the smaller male.

"We fucked. Many, many times." The audacity of the terms made Keisuke's stomach turn. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to keep an eye on her, but this is what happened? Well, when she was with Kakuzu he didn't think he had to pay attention, because he had thought there was no threat of her melancholy lifting. But now there was.

The beauty had fallen in love with the beast.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes burned with amber fire.

"We'll meet again. Speak of this to Ishiko and I'll see to your death. No need to cause even more mental distress to my little nee-chan." Keisuke said through gritted teeth. Kakuzu returned the death glare.

"I doubt you can kill me." Kakuzu said. Keisuke smiled that poisonous grin.

"No need. I have connections." Kakuzu's rage consumed him and his hand hardened into stone.

"Calm down. But if you do tell her, she'll hardly believe you." Keisuke assured. Kakuzu didn't back down.

"She'll believe me, and your little 'operation' will all prove worthless." Kakuzu threatened. The smaller male lost his smile and an innocent look covered his face.

"She'll hate you." Keisuke said again.

"She could never hate me." It was more like reassurance to him. A wind passed through and Keisuke's feminine face lowered.

"Maybe you should take up my philosophy: Love will always stray, and likes and dislikes can change in an instant, but Power is always eternal." Keisuke's eyes glittered and Kakuzu had sudden remembrance on why he loved him in the first place. His eyes looked so accepting. _I loved him because he also knew he was no better than me. He was like me. _

"And I saw power in _you _Kaku-kun." Keisuke whispered and Kakuzu found the younger male dangerously close to him. Old feelings he once stored away to make room for Ishiko were blazing and spread everywhere. Ishiko disappeared in his memories as Keisuke neared. Keisuke had his ultimate effect on everyone. Keisuke was ruler. Keisuke was the one. He was nothing like Ishiko just as Ishiko was nothing like Keisuke. He could smell Keisuke's honey breathe from where he stood.

"But yet, I always found it interesting… on how I always made you putty in my hands." Keisuke whispered, walking even closer and his hands gently gripped Kakuzu's cloak. Kakuzu's hearts raced; something it almost never did with Ishiko. He was taller than Ishiko and Keisuke leaned forward a little. The rogue waterfall Nin couldn't help but lean forward as well, his large hand rising to the back of Keisuke's head.

"I didn't fake some of our moments." Kakuzu resisted from closing his eyes in desire. _He's even more intoxicating than… _His eyes widened. Memories of why he hated Keisuke in the first place rushed back and he pulled away while roughly pushing Keisuke back. The sickening crack of bone of wood made its way to Kakuzu's ears. Keisuke smirked as blood ran down his chin.

"Nice one. I was wondering when you'd finally regain your senses. Looks like you still full haven't gotten over me. Not a good sign Kaku-kun, I wonder what Ishiko would think? Hmmm?" Keisuke had that sly smile of his as he stood up and the cracks continued. That was it! Kakuzu knew there was a reason Keisuke had suddenly gone find of him. _He was using this as blackmail! He wants to use this against me! He wants to tear me and Ishiko apart!! _Outrage filled him. Keisuke straightened his back and winced.

-------------

Ishiko's eyes softly cracked open. She knew she needed more sleep, but it was so cold for some reason. Hidan was sleeping as well –and snoring loudly-, his head tilting back and his back against the wall. Ishiko lifted an eyebrow. _He could have just used the spare bed, dumbass. _For some reason Hidan seemed like the biggest idiot ever, but yet he knew of her and Kakuzu's affair. She shivered and she curled up even more, but that still didn't make her any warmer. She could smell a light hint of her sweat from being overheated but she felt like her legs were going to fall off from the muscle tension. Oh, maybe it was just an episode then. _How much longer do I have to live? The symptoms are showing… that means it's probably too late for any type of treatment to slow it down… _Her eyes softened.

"Danna." She called out and Hidan shook out of his sleep. He snorted and nearly choked on his drool before gaining consciousness. She decided she might as well get up, but how long was she even asleep? What time is it? And where was Kakuzu? She rubbed her eyes and she looked like a small child waking up and discovering her parents still out partying.

"What? –Snort- What?" He made another odd noise.

"What times is it?' She asked and Hidan looked at the clock.

"3 in the morning." He answered, not sounding very happy about being woken up early. _Kakuzu-sama's been gone a real long time then. Did he say what he was going to go do? _She sent questions in her head and she turned to look at her superior.

"When did Kakuzu say he would be back, uh?" She asked, her nervous habit backing up again. Hidan scowled and ran a hand through his messy white locks.

"He never says when he'd be back. I have no fucking clue." Hidan had apparently experienced this type of anger before and it only increased because Ishiko was there. His eyes trailed over to her. You're just like that other subordinate of his. The one that died." She froze. Apparently he didn't know Keisuke was her brother. Or did he forget? Did she tell him?

"They always disappeared together and when they came back they'd smell like sex." Ishiko's eyes hardened. She really didn't want to face it before… but now it was an inevitable truth. She was a replacement. No matter what Kakuzu said. No matter what he thought. She was a replacement in Kakuzu's heart in place for Keisuke. Just as –she tried to convince herself of this- Kakuzu was to her. Keisuke's heart was sandwiched between the two of them, and once his was gone their hearts found each other. It was sad. But when their hearts clashed together the sparks of the after affect brought them even closer together.

"I mean the whole fucking day! Do you know how bored I was!? I gave them hell for it though." She winced. Her Keisuke wouldn't have been able to take the type of yelling her Mother gave to them, how could he survive Hidan's screaming? _But Keisuke hid a part of himself from me. _She reminded herself. _My Keisuke and the Akatsuki Keisuke are two totally different people. Who knows what the other Keisuke was capable of. _She knew her Mother's Ishiko was delicate and soft. Her Mother's Ishiko wasn't able to handle much more that beatings. But this new Ishiko, the part she discovered in herself -and was deeply frightened of- during the mission of infiltrating the Hokage's mansion was able to do much more than that.

Hidan went on about how much he hated Keisuke while Ishiko just listened. _Does this mean mother won't love me anymore? _Now that the old Ishiko was gone, she would be irreconcilable by her mother. She wouldn't be able to match the Ishiko her Mother loved anymore.

"And the little fucker would always ignore me like I was nothing!" Hidan continued. _Is that how Keisuke was? _Her mind drifted.

"He always acted like he was so much better than me! But he fucking wasn't!" Hidan complained. Ishiko still didn't really care about the man, although she should. She brushed her long chocolate hair aside.

"Well he's dead now." Ishiko stated. She had long dissolved her breaking down at the very mention of his name or existence. But she felt a brush of her heart sting. It always stung, and it was a wound not even Kakuzu could heal. Hidan stopped and smirked.

"Yeah. That bastard got what he deserved for all that shit he did." _Keisuke I don't understand it. People who knew you when you weren't with me hate you. How could anybody hate you? What did you do that was so bad? _She didn't want to know. She wanted to keep his pure image in her mind. She looked away and Hidan stood up.

--------------------

Keisuke smirked and bent his back in an awkward way before straightening it again.

"Ishiko and I are blood-related. Nothing you do can hurt me." Keisuke smiled. Kakuzu's eyes only narrowed in response.

"And that's why your love for her is even more disgusting." Keisuke's eyes snapped open at the obnoxious comment and anger burnt his eyes. Kakuzu could have sworn he saw Keisuke's eye twitch. A reaction he liked seeing. Keisuke glared and frowned. Obviously he didn't like to be insulted of his relationship with his sister, because he knew it was true. But eventually his good breeding reached him and his calmed down.

"I'm rather attached, yes. But I know my place in her life. It's time you learn _**yours**_." He guessed it was supposed to be an insult, but Keisuke launched toward him, a shuriken appeared in his hand. _This is the wrong reaction… _Keisuke thought sleepily. But Kakuzu took a step back and a tendril whipped out of his sleeve and cracked at the ground like a whip. Brown eyes met green and then broke apart as Keisuke used his foot to bound back where he started. He thought he could make a quick attack, but Kakuzu –no shocker- was still way quicker.

"She'll never love you the way she loved me!" Keisuke stated again, but Kakuzu turned and the tendril retracted slightly. But Kakuzu snapped his arm upright and the tendril shot out and wrapped itself around Keisuke's leg. The rogue Nin thrust his arm in a quick motion and Keisuke fell to the ground, flew, and rammed into a tree. Keisuke coughed and a little red splotch covered the grass as Keisuke winced and could only glare with one eye. More tendrils came out of his sleeve and Keisuke only smiled and licked his lips as his eyes glistened. _The bastard. He thinks this is some sort of game?! _Kakuzu thought angrily and his tendrils pierced through Keisuke's arms and legs while rising. Keisuke didn't even bother to wince this time, he only looked slightly amused and he forced his hand together to make a hand sign.

-------------------------------

The next one might not come for a while sorry.


	40. Chapter 40

**Yeah, Keisuke's being a cawkblock again. :P But I have sad, news. I'm moving. This means I'd have more time typing, but this is late becuase I went to my last party here in Cali, and we all cried, it was so hard to leave them. We're all just so compatible it's hard to imagine us seperating. The whole group will struggle to keep together, but we had made an oath we will try no matter what!! If you guys are reading this (Jessicaaa... Evelyn.... )I WILL MISS YOU GUYS!! AND I'LL ALWAYS LUV JOO!! (no homo... of course) I will miss all of our random moments, and I'll miss you Vianey in Yearbook! I'll miss you Alyssa and you hitting me! (LOL) I'll miss having slightly yaoi conversations with you Jessica! I'll miss being updated on music and having crush-talks with you Evelyn!! I'll miss having funny/dirty moments with you Anakaren!! I'll miss having mexican talks with you Yoselin!! I'll miss you all!!! **

**------------------------------**

**Ch. 40**

"Why can't you just accept the truth?" His eyes turned an odd color. The skin at the edge of his lips tugged upward in the most awkward way. A small lump ran up his creamy throat and his lips closed from the small grin and his back arched, making even more sickening cracks. _What is he planning? Is he breathing out something? _Kakuzu narrowed his eyes but damn his vision! Keisuke opened his mouth and a strange liquid released onto his tendrils. The liquid was strangely green –like his eyes- and spewed like a miniature water pump and it steamed and hissed as it made contact with the tendrils and Kakuzu finally realized what it was. _Acid! _He pulled his free hand back and reached for a kunai. The tendrils melted away and Keisuke fell back to the ground with a loud thud and a wild grin on his face. Kakuzu could feel and hear his masks make a quiet wail and he cut the tendrils with the kunai and the melting string that had kept his body together fall to the grass and hiss in pain from the acid.

"You're nothing to Ishiko besides a replacement for me. You were the closest thing to me she could get." Keisuke said softly, his voice barely audible. He closed his eyes for a short moment before opening them, Kakuzu looked up.

"I've wasted enough time here." Keisuke rolled his eyes in a rude manner. He grinned again and stood up, dusting himself off in the process, the moon shining on his face.

"I have my alibi to make." Alibi? Why would he need one? Kakuzu growled a strange noise in his throat and he almost didn't recognize it as his voice. His arm acted on its own and his tendrils launched at Keisuke again, piercing him all the way through.

Crimson stained olive. Keisuke's eye twitched and his hand twitched up, but he found it was very difficult to move.

"D-Damn it." He cursed, angrily. Kakuzu never thought it might have come to this. Keisuke's eyes drifted slowly to look at Kakuzu and he chuckled.

"I advise you worry less about me, and more about Ishiko. If they sent me to you, think of what they sent to _her_." His voice held no guilt about the knowledge he knew and Kakuzu could swear one of his hearts busted right then and there at his cryptic statement. Who were _**they? **_

---------------------------------------

Ishiko cracked another eye pen yet again. Was it her or was there an odd tapping and cracking of wood in the shack she was never frightened of lightning. And of course bugs never really bothered her –until she saw their mouths and she got nervous- but she was always deathly and pathetically scared of the dark. Her eyes wide and her sense were alerted. Where was Hidan?

"Hidan-Danna?" She echoed herself. No answer. No. this was a nightmare. She wasn't getting anything. Nothing was registering in her mind. Everything was so dark. Empty. Something wasn't right, something was obviously and horribly wrong. Her stomach tightened and anxiety reached her gut as well as legs. A chill ran down her legs and made Goosebumps made its way on her arms.

"Ishiko make a run for it!!" A muffled voice roared before a loud thump made her jump out of her skin.

"Kitsune burst the window." A voice commanded. The crackling of glass made her jump again and light leaked in the shack. _Keisuke!! Where are you!! I'm so scared!! I need you to hold me right now!! _She screamed in her head, letting fear completely take over her. A man in a mask stood in the way of light, the mask was frightening in itself. It was a fox mask twisted in a crooked smile and had an eerie look about it.

"Hidan-Danna! Where are you?" Her voice was meek and hushed, but the fear clenched at her throat and choked her. The man in the mask wore a long cloak and he shuffled underneath it.

"Your "Danna" is no longer of any defense to you. You are completely open and powerless." The same commanding voice said.

"Open." A voice echoed

"Powerless." A different whispered and flames appeared. Others with masks similar to "Kitsune" stared at her with empty eyes. Before she had time to react, two hands firmly gripped at her arms and dragged her out of the bed.

"You force us to come to this." The original voice said. Who? She yelped when the two arms started to repeat a phrase she couldn't catch with her ears. All she knew it was frightening. It was a cobra's dance before it stroked. They threw her to the ground and surrounded her. They all held fire somehow.

"Keisuke's not here to protect you from us this time." _This time? This is the first time I've seen them!! _Ishiko protested in her head, but her eyes struggled to see all of the men around. Snakes were hissing in her hears and she didn't know where from.

"Open."

"Powerless."

"Defenseless."

"Weak."

They repeated over and over. Ishiko clenched her teeth. Why was it so painful? She closed her eyes and held her hands over her ears, why wouldn't they shut up'!?!

"Powerless."

"Shut up." she pleaded softly. _I don't want to hear them. It hurts my ears. It hurts my head. _

"Open." The snakes hissing grew louder and she lowered herself, curled up in pain.

"Defenseless."

"Weak." Their voices were just so… annoying.

"Shut up." Saying that to herself made her feel a little better, but her heart was still racing. Why were they doing this? Something brushed past her leg and her eyes snapped open. Snakes covered the floor and they all kept their distance except one. It had strange brown eyes and brown skin. But she never heard of a snake with brown eyes before. This was all too strange. It hissed for a short moment and it curled up, preparing to strike. The snake's intimidation worked and she stood up, its power overwhelming and the chanting stung at her ears.

Something grabbed her leg and it was the snake, it hissed even louder and her vision swirled. The repeating words didn't help.

"Stop it." She whispered and tried to cover her ears again, but something grabbed them and pulled them away.

"We have waited impatiently for Keisuke's progress, but we are afraid he felt too much love for you than he was assigned." A man explained. _Assigned? That's not right. _A man walked forward, Ishiko's legs were shaking.

"So we must take problems in our own hands." He sighed and metal glinted. Her eyes widened in fear and she struggled to bring her arms in defense. He was going to cut her! He was going to hurt her!! The man walked closer and Ishiko finally recognized a small insignia on the masks. And her jaw dropped with the discovery.

"I-Iwa ANBU nin." She said is realization. Why was her own village coming to kill her… well… she did practically join the Akatsuki, they might not want her to leak their secrets but kill her? And it couldn't be that because they mentioned Keisuke. What was this all about? One of them exchanged glance but returned them to her.

----------------------------------

Kakuzu stared at Keisuke for a short moment before his words finally clicked and started a wild fire in his mind.

_Ishiko!! _

His internal alarm and his protective nature drove him now.

_Ishiko! She needs me!! _He could feel his anger boiling at the smirking man but he would take care of him later if he dared to show his face again, but Kakuzu retracted his tendrils and started the direction he came. Damn. He'll have to find a lot more bounties but Ishiko –right now- was way more important. She was in trouble and he was going to get her out of it. He wasn't going to let her down.

"I guess it's my fault for not reporting in early enough! My bad!" He spoke as if he used his own sister's pain to get to Kakuzu. And he probably did. God knows what the hell went on in Keisuke's twisted mind. Hew was more than naturally worried about her. Because the newfound information Keisuke leaked, she may be taken away from him,

And there was no way in hell he was going to allow that to ever happen.

-----------------------------

"You know enough." The metal glinted again and Ishiko could see her reflection. A weakling of a ninja. She didn't care about her stupid status of a ninja though. But the horrified girl could hardly recognize her own reflection as herself. How could she ever expect her Mother to recognize her? She had changed. And she changed for the worse. The men had string grips on her arms and she looked up at them Struggling was worthless, and wriggling would only get her killed –if that was the objective of them here- faster. Her only hope of living was gone hunting a bounty, and her other one was dead. Her muscles tensed and she pulled her left arm back.

"Let me go." She demanded, shrieking. The man with the knife slowly shook his masked head.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Ishi-chan." She started to shake even more violently and the men brought her up, snakes hissing at her sudden movement. She would have just fallen back to the ground if it weren't for the men holding her up against her will.

"That's it, let fear take over you…" He whispered and she shook her head, trying to back away, but the masked men kept her in her place. She didn't even realize she was making small pleas.

"Scream. Nobody's coming for you." He said softly again Ishiko found strength and sudden rage overtook her, she grunted and squirmed with even more vigor than before. Her eyes closed again ad her body stiffened. She opened her mouth to cry out one name, and one name only.

Kakuzu.

"Ka…" Her voice cracked as she stopped herself. No. She couldn't scream for him. She refused to do so. Even now, even though she had shared his sexual company more than once, even though he was the only one who could come even close to taking Keisuke's place in her heart, she wouldn't scream for him.

"Keisuke is dead. Your Mother hates your very existence." The man with a fire in his hands said his voice monotone. His mask was a hideous dragon, and it frightened her even more. If these were her last moment, she had regrets. She wished she could have made Kakuzu stay. She wished she could feel his lips on hers once more. She wished he could whisper hoarse words in her ear. That husky voice that told her Kakuzu did in fact love her, despite what others –such as Hidan-would think of them.

"Give it up." But she had no idea what. The metal glinted and she felt a bursting pain on her chest.

"No!!" she cried out in pain and her fists clenched. Her legs refused to carry her weight any more and she nearly fell, blood dripped on her shirt as she realized what the man had done. Somehow he knew, and somehow he saw the stitching of the "K" on her chest.

"You are alone in the world." He said again and she thought it may just to intimidate her. Violence perceived is violence achieved, at least that was one of the first things she learned. But she never heard of anybody disobeying that rule. ANBU must certainly know that as well if she did. And if they were here to simply kill her, they could have done that a long time ago. This piece didn't fit in the puzzle. And it annoyed and nagged at her. She stared down at the small blood speck and she felt some sort of loss. She had lost her connection to Kakuzu.

"What are you really here for?" She asked, not even bothering to look up, but she didn't recognize her voice. The man flinched at the metal stained with her blood dropped to the floor.

"We are here on a special assignment. And that includes bringing you to your punishment, the same fate as your beloved brother." Her eyes shot open and she looked up at the man in the cat-like mask. Sweat rolled down her cheeks, making the chocolate strands stick to her face like glue. Same… fate? Seemed suiting. But this time it had nothing to do with Deidara. Something wasn't right. It didn't click and ignite her fire of understanding.

----------------------------------

Kakuzu mentally winced. He smelt blood, but luckily it wasn't Ishiko's. From this distance he could smell death and fear. An emotion he knew Ishiko cowered against, though according to Benibara, Ishiko was this mysterious, cold girl. Like Keisuke, she had a mask persona to wear as well. All Tsuwa's were alike. He stopped when his foot stepped in something that was not grass and observed. As a ninja he had to take every precaution. It was a body. Actually, several bodies. His mind raced for a moment and scanned over the faces, recognizing their uniforms, but then he remembered Ishiko wasn't wearing her Iwa uniform when he left and she had no other availability to them. There was no way she was one of these bodies. But what was interesting, on their revealed arms, they all had a small tattoo.

It wasn't really noticeable at first glance, but looking closer the tattoo was a small stone behind a stone, like Ishiko's and Deidara's headbands. They were ANBU all right, but for Iwa. (Note: Notice how Konaha ANBU has flame-like tattoos? I believe that's because Konaha is a part of FIRE country, and there fore signifies they work for the fire country. So it should be the same for other villages and countries) He stood up again, trying to fit the pieces together. They couldn't have been killed by Hidan, knowing him; he'd still be in one of those stupid rituals. And they couldn't have been killed by Ishiko, she wouldn't just take their masks and leave their bodies behind, she knew better than leaving a body behind. So, basically somebody had killed off these ANBU when they were resting for a mission and those people or person had taken their masks as a souvenir or as a cover.

His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion and he continued on.

----------------------------------

"Ack! Ngh!!" Ishiko shrieked and her whole body tensed from the men's electric currents flowed through her. It had to be the most painful thing she had to endure. She could hear the frizzling of her skin under their palms and their hollow eyes haunted her already. She clenched her teeth and she felt ready to piss herself, but they didn't stop. She cried and let a yelp slip out, and she could even hear Hidan's angry cursing from somewhere. Though she guessed his head must have been severed for him to not already have taken action. The sparks burnt her skin but they healed soon after they paused. She let out her breathe she didn't even realize she was holding and panted.

"This is only the beginning of your punishment." The main man warned the one with the dragon mask. Her body slumped but the hold on her was really strong. She didn't know how much longer it was until she cracked. Why were they doing this? _Wait… this pain… its electricity. _But she had an earth heart… _There's no way they can be from Iwa, earth's weakness is lightning! They're posers! _Realization dawned and obviously the leader noticed the sudden light in her brown eyes.

"Give her another warning." She could tell he narrowed his eyes at her but she merely clenched her teeth and glared. How dare they use her village's name in punishing her? She groaned suddenly feeling the electricity shock her nerve endings and burn her skin again, her neck extending and her head twisted back, refusing to scream. Her neck twisted to the right and she could hear the angry shouts of Hidan and the men stopped electrocuting her.

She fell limp once again, panting and sweating like before. She fell to her knees as far as the tight grips on her wrists would allow. Her thighs trembled and her heart was pounding against her small ribcage. Goosebumps brought out small stumps of hair on her legs and her arms.

"Kakuzu…" She whispered, wanting him now more than ever. She trembled even more. The man's head shot up suddenly and he quickly picked up the knife in haste.

It was all in a quick motion, and her eyes hardly had time to catch it all. But she could feel her heart bubble a little from the sight, because as soon as she looked up again, Kakuzu, in his entire tall glory stood there. He looked down on her like an angel would look own on a soul in pain. She couldn't tell if he was frowning at her or not, and even if he was she couldn't blame him. Her, a Chunnin, being tortured and so easily overpowered. The other men didn't dare move just yet. But by the look of pure terror and fear that was emitting off of them Ishiko could tell they knew who Kakuzu was, and exactly what he was capable of.

"Let her go." His voice was stern, it was a warning. The men immediately dropped her in an effort to please Kakuzu and have him spare their lives, but Kakuzu didn't think so. Ishiko dropped to the floor with a loud thud and she pressed her forehead to the floor is a weak bowing motion. The tension was thick, but Kakuzu seemed to be unaffected by the poisonous fear that had consumed Ishiko and the men by now.

"Don't be scared, Ishiko-Uke." Kakuzu murmured so that only she heard him. She froze and she could feel his hands roaming his body, she furrowed her eyebrows in worry and he tightly gripped her waist, his hold was strong, and when he lifted her up into his arms like some sort of pet it was an easy task.

"I'm right here." He whispered and she dug her face into his chest like a small child.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough. H-Hidan's hurt," she tried, her voice was hoarse and weak.

"Don't worry about him, he's immortal anyway." Kakuzu said back. He could feel her shaking body against his own body and he glared at her perpetrators.

"Fuck you Kakuzu-teme!!" A voice –obviously Hidan's- called out.

"As for you lot, what the hell do you think your doing?" This caught Ishiko's attention and she gripped his cloak.

"They're posing as Iwa ANBU, they…" She drifted. Not really wanting to tell him the torture she went through. She didn't want to seem weaker than she already was. Kakuzu looked at her before shifted her weight to his other arm. _What am I? A pet!? _She mentally whined, and her eyebrows furrowed at Kakuzu, but she forgot about it for now because right now, she owed her life to him. And oddly enough, he glowed to her. His eyes focused and seemed unaware she was staring at him. He was defensive, and the prehistoric instinct to protect woman burned in his face and eyes. She stared for a while and gently laid her cheek on his chest, not really wanting him to put any extra energy into this.

"We're here for the execution of Ishiko Tsuwa." The man said and seemingly puffed his chest out, standing his ground. Kakuzu wasn't in the least intimidated.

"Do you know who I am?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes narrowing. The man simply looked at him but slowly answered.

"Kakuzu, rouge ninja of the Waterfall village, and current member of the Akatsuki." He said. Kakuzu still didn't look pleased. He looked at Ishiko for a moment before he looked back at the men.

"Ishiko, cover your eyes." It was simple words that explained so much. What he felt for her, and how much he wanted to protect her. She looked at him and nodded. It was a gesture of trust. He was doing all he could to keep her the way she was. In a way, he was trying to preserve her and keep her from being tainted of his own sins.

"Nobody but me will ever touch you again," He whispered so softly she could barely hear him; she pressed even closer to him than she already was, and she squeezed her eyes closed. She felt like a, angel surrounded by blood. She was imperfect herself though. Maybe an angel forsaken from God. Her sins made her like him, except she still had her halo. Kakuzu shifted and she could even feel his tendrils slip out of his sleeves and the spatter of blood against the wood echoed in her ears. Warmth covered her cheek, but it wasn't her lover. It was a quiet death.

"Kakuzu, we're disgusting…" she murmured, dread covering her heart. They were a couple attracted to each other and made by destiny in hell. He didn't respond.

"Open your eyes now, Ishiko." The putrid smell of blood didn't affect her, and she opened them. Their bodies were gone, but the blood stains were still there. He set her down and she grabbed his cloak.

"How can we continue this way?" Her voice echoed and she was shrill. Kakuzu still didn't answer, but he was always a string believer of actions are louder than words. He bent to her level and his hand wrapped and lost itself in her hair as he pulled his mask down and pushed her lips to his vehemently.

"You let me worry about that." He said gruffly and pulled in for another kiss. Fire burned and licked at her skin as the blood rushed to her cheeks and core. The smell of blood burned her nostrils but she didn't really care at this point. They were already knee-deep in shit; they might as well continue their affections.

In complete.

And utter.

Silence.

--------------------------------

Yes, this is the end for everything. My 2-year friendships with all of my friends... And the story which was with me during all of it. and starting highschool, it'll be even more difficult to continue on our friendship. But friendship never dies. And hopefull ours won't. ;-; I will continue to use you guys in my videos. NOBODY WILL TAKE YOUR ROLES IN MY VIDEOS!!


End file.
